Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Global Operation
by PowerZone
Summary: A new attorney joins the Wright Anything Agency and brings with him a technological arsenal of investigating crime scenes and interrogating witnesses. When his story catches up with the attorneys, its up for the quad to unravel back-to-back cases of global proportions - all to prevent a diabolical plan from springing into motion and unleash global terror. Episode 2 PROGRESS: 35%
1. Global Operation - Introduction

PowerZone Productions presents

.

.

.

.

.

.

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY:**  
>GLOBAL OPERATION<span>  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright can see through the <em>soul<em> into a person's secret.

Apollo Justice can perceive through the _body_ into a person's habits.

Athena Cykes can probe through the _heart_ into a person's emotions.

And this new attorney - Mercury Thinker - can probe through the _mind_ into a person's thoughts.

When four attorneys join forces in collaboration with the effort of the elite police forces around the world, they are left to discover the truth when the world is plunged into peril - and global safety is on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE 1: THE FIERY TURNABOUT (complete)<strong>

A plane makes an emergency crash landing after its engine is caught on fire. But the blaze overwhelms too soon and everyone inside is fried up. During the investigation, a control tower announcer is murdered and things go spiraling out of control. Mercury sits in the sidelines along Athena, who conducts the trial in defending another tower announcer in order to interpret messages sent in the final minutes before the blaze.

Part 1: Trial Day 1, Trial Former  
>Part 2: Trial Day 1, Trial Latter<p>

**EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT ON STRINGS (in progress)**

A violinist is murdered when someone slips a miniature vial full of the deadly _atroquinine_. Phoenix and Apollo are hurled back in time when _atroquinine_ was also used in a similar case. Facing off against a new prosecutor aptly called "Cobra," the red-and-blue duo led by the man with Chords of Steel pursuit and track the killer by venturing into the world of classical music.

Part 1: Investigation Day 1  
>Part 2: Trial Day 2<br>Part 3: Investigation Day 2  
>Part 4: Trial Day 3, Trial Former<br>Part 5: Trial Day 3, Trial Latter

**EPISODE 3: EYE OF THE TURNABOUT**

In the middle of a storm, a truck runs over a homeless man. The truck driver is prosecuted for reckless imprudence but when the defense finds a crack in the theory, the tides suddenly turn for the odder. As Mercury tackles on his first case alongside Phoenix, the recruit demonstrates his power of logic in a battle of wits in order to find the true culprit behind the events that transpired on that stormy night.

Part 1: Investigation Day 1  
>Part 2: Trial Day 2<br>Part 3: Investigation Day 2  
>Part 4: Trial Day 3, Trial Former<br>Part 5: Trial Day 3, Trial Latter

**EPISODE 4: THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

Pandemonium reigns when the mall is bombed and massive amounts of poison fill the area. Fortunately, the area is quarantined immediately. When the police find the sources of the bombs, the police force will need to turn heads to international forces and deductive skills of the attorneys in order to clear a terrorist's name and bring down an organization behind the global scale operation.

Part 1: Investigation Day 1  
>Part 2: Trial Day 2<p>

Going back in time, Mercury realizes that the same people behind the bombing of the mall is the same people who took down his law professor, his first mentor. As he unravels the connection between the poisoning and the burned plane, Mercury undertakes an investigation of his own to find the foundation in which every event they encountered so far will lead them to the mystery and the truth behind everything.

Part 3: Investigation (Past)  
>Part 4: Investigation Day 2 (Present)<br>Part 5: Trial Day 3, Trial Former  
>Part 6: Trial Day 3, Trial Latter<p>

**EPISODE 5: TURNABOUT FOR THOUGHT**

And trouble ensues close to home when a person is nailed as the mastermind behind the terrorist organization. Believing that the only way to find the truth is to combine the power of deductive reasoning, the attorneys look into the background of the new recruit and find his past shrouded in a case that will ultimately link all the cases so far. With the information, the attorneys must race against time to save the world literally or die trying.

Part 1: Investigation Day 1  
>Part 2: Investigation Day 2<br>Part 3: Trial Day 3, Trial Former  
>Part 4: Trial Day 3, Trial Latter<br>Part 5: Investigation Day 3  
>Part 6: Trial Day 4, Trial Former<br>Part 7: Trial Day 4, Trial Latter

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~<strong>

*****SCENE: WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY*****

_("My name is Mercury Thinker and I'm twenty years old.")_

Mercury Thinker was seated on the chair on the other side of the desk. The boss of the Wright Anything Agency was reviewing his resumé.

"It says that you graduated from Themis Legal Academy at the top five of your class," Phoenix Wright read, thoroughly impressed with the recruit's credentials. "You finished law a few months ago and became a lawyer. Bright young mind, this one…"

Mercury smiled. "I was thrilled when your office called me for a job."

Phoenix took his eyes off the paper and inspected the new recruit. He had deep blue ruffled hair akin to a certain prosecutor. The recruit had an overflowing and infectious enthusiasm drawn from his eager smile and twinkling eyes. In his black-and-white vertically striped vest over his pale blue polo and his navy blue slacks and his jet-black neatly polished leather shoes, Mercury Thinker did not just have impressive credentials but also had the proper attitude and the confidence of a lawyer.

"How many trials have you encountered?"

"I was under the tutelage of one of my professors," Mercury answered. "I have not been the lead defense, but I watched my professor conduct a murder trial expertly." When Phoenix requested for information, Mercury answered briefly about a trial involving a mining accident and a murder corporation.

"What happened to your professor?" Phoenix asked, trying to be the concerned soon-to-be boss.

Mercury looked down. "A-After that trial… he felt ill… and died the next day."

Phoenix took a deep breath. He knew that without someone to look after the fledgling, this bright, young mind would not go too far in his career. "Very well…" He directed a hand behind Mercury. "Have a look at one of our associates."

Mercury turned around.

"One of our associates here is Athena Cykes, a lawyer who has been in the office for a year now," Phoenix introduced Athena to Mercury. "She has a unique way of conducting trials and she will teach you more about courtroom basics and witness analysis."

"W-Witness analysis?" Mercury said, confused.

Phoenix chuckled. "You'll get to know about it more as soon as she'll take you to the big leagues."

Mercury turned to the boss. "But Mr. Wright, I'm… I'm not even hired yet."

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Good point. Well, starting today… you're now one of the associates of the Wright Anything Agency. Welcome aboard."

It took five seconds for Mercury to process what he said. When he digested the words, his lips curled to form a radiant smile. "R-Really, sir?"

Phoenix nodded. "One hundred percent sure."

Behind Mercury, Athena clapped softly and placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "So you'll be under me for a while before circumstances will… force you to become the lead defense one day."

"Athena," Phoenix said smugly, "he's twenty years old."

Athena slumped. "Who am I to teach a person older than me?" The boss and the new recruit chuckled.

_("Well, this is me right now – a new recruit at the office. Truth be told, when Mr. Wright called me up just after I graduated, I was thrilled. But when I was tossed to my first assignment, I suddenly began to have doubts.")_

He opened the case file that evening and perused through the facts. He saw something in the file that caught his attention. "T-This… this is…!"

* * *

><p><strong>***SCENE: INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT***<strong>

Apollo Justice checked his watch for the third time. The flight had not yet arrived. It was already an hour past the flight schedule and he was expecting someone from overseas ever since the Phantom was apprehended. The young and brazen red-suit lawyer leaned on the railing of the airport arrival lobby as he crossed his arms and looked out into the night sky.

(_"The plane's late as usual. He told me that the flight was delayed…"_)

The phone in his pocket rang to the tune of the Gavinners' "Guilty Love." Swiftly, Apollo took out his phone and pressed it against his ear. "Apollo Justice speaking." He listened carefully and gripped his cellphone. The suspense tightened.

"A-Are you serious?"

Slowly, Apollo looked into the night sky. He scanned the horizon for a moment.

"Where?" He said loudly.

And then Apollo saw it – a fireball hovered above the city and was approaching the airport dangerously. For a short while, Apollo thought it being a meteorite about to make a ferocious landing. But since there was no warning of a meteorite in the news, Apollo realized that the fireball that he was watching… was actually a plane on fire.

He nearly dropped his phone. "Oh my g–…"

The fireball was headed his way.


	2. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

**~~~ EPISODE 1: THE FIERY TURNABOUT ~~~  
><strong>~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~

Apollo Justice dropped his phone and watched in horror the blazing plane that was headed their way. Immediately, he scrambled one floor down and alerted the officer, who was already aware of the situation. In no less than three minutes, a full team was already mobilized: medics, police, emergency response; the entire emergency protocol was already under way. Last-minute flights were delayed once more indefinitely until things would cool down. And in the middle of the rainy evening, Apollo watched with the other spectators in the first floor arrival lobby as the fireball became larger and larger, probably hitting the building if the plane did not slow down.

Meanwhile in the control tower, the controller was frantically responding to the pilot's call of mayday. He looked around and told a second controller, "Take over for me, I have to see Captain Hugo."

The controller quickly bounced off from his seat and scrambled out of the radio room, leaving the second controller in his way. The first controller descended the lonely stairs and approached a figure slowly making their way upstairs.

The lightning suddenly flashed, pulsing through the glass windows like an eerie scene in a spooky classic movie.

"Captain Hugo!" the controller said, recognizing the figure behind his gray uniform and the captain's cap. "We have an emergency!"

Capital Hugo looked up, his mustache frizzed with stress. "Hm? I'm aware of that."

"Yes, sir… and…" When the controller looked up, his eyes registered with realization… and fright. "Wait, you're…!"

*BANG*

The glass window crashed as a person was hurled backward. The body, already pierced by a gunshot bullet to the heart, fell five floors down with the sparkling shattered glass as the raindrops plunked on his lifeless body. As it landed with a thud on the grass below, the victim's eyes rolled upward one last time to see the silhouette of a person with long hair gracefully fleeting with the wind gathering through the glass hole before the victim rolled into the oblivion of eternal darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ PART 1: DAY 1 TRIAL FORMER ~~~<strong>

**August 12; 9:18 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3<strong>

*RING* beeped the cellphone. Athena picked up her phone from the defendant lobby table and answered the call. "Athena Cykes here," she answered.

From the other side of the phone, a cheerful male voice responded, "Good morning! And good luck with the trial!"

"M-Mercury?" she said.

"Yep. I'm still looking for anything related to the case. I have a feeling something big will come out."

"Uh-huh… good luck on that one!"

"Hmm, why less cheerful today?"

Athena sighed. "It's just… I haven't conducted a trial for a while."

"And you'll be fine out there," Mercury piped, his enthusiasm beaming straight into Athena's soul just from words over telecommunication.

"Heh, thanks!"

(_"That was Mercury Thinker, a new recruit at the agency. He's already got his first trial wrapped up behind him… impressively, if I have to add. But this trial isn't about him, it's about my time to get back into the big leagues. I'm Athena Cykes and I'm ready to rumble!"_)

"That was some talk," a confident voice said behind Athena.

Athena turned to talk to her client, a woman her height and dressed in a suit for air traffic controllers in the International Airport. She did not seem nervous today, probably in the faith that Athena would get her off the hook.

"One of my co-workers wished us good luck," Athena told her client.

"How very thoughtful."

Athena nodded then flashed a victory sign. "Just hang in there and this will be done in a jiffy."

The client smiled. "I'm glad you're still energetic even after these years."

(_"Our client for today is Anna Nuncer. She works at the International Airport as an air traffic controller. We were classmates only for a year when I was in primary. I owe her for finding enthusiasm. Now I have to return the favor."_)

"Our boss always told us to keep smiling," Athena said.

"And the evidence?"

"Right! I might have found a good lead."

"Sounds good," Nuncer smiled.

(_"Actually, I never really got the chance to review the evidence because of the sudden request… But still…!")_

"I'm glad I chose you to be my attorney," Nuncer said, relieved. "I hope this will end well for the both of us."

"You can count on that!" (_"… if we won't be backed into corners all the time."_)

The lobby doors flung open. "Will the defendant and her attorney proceed to Courtroom No. 1? The trial will begin shortly."

"It's time," Athena told Nuncer softly.

"Let's do this," Nuncer said, still smiling.

"Even as you're the one in trial, you're always on the bright side."

(_"My name is Athena Cykes, a lawyer in the what-I-believe esteemed Wright Anything Agency. I've been employed for a year and handled my own trials. The case today is your usual murder. The scene: the International Airport where our client works. Even though I had limited access to the crime scene, I've picked up some information from our client during our talk yesterday in the detention center."_)

As Athena and Nuncer made their way to the courtroom while being assisted by two bailiffs, she reviewed the pieces of evidence through the holographic screen projected by Widget, her technological necklace. Nuncer was ahead with bailiffs on both side – not that she would escape easily but it was all part of the protocol.

There were two pieces of evidence accepted and listed in the Court Record during the pre-trial: (1) the victim's badge ripped off from his personage; the badge contained a set of unidentified fingerprints; (2) the flight recording delivered by representatives of the Aviation Board. Athena had listened to the flight recording numerous times and found a few spots to dig for questions.

(_"No turning back now… this is now or never!"_) Athena took a deep breath and followed her client into the courtroom.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 9:30 AM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

**DAY 1 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Anna Nuncer," the Judge announced.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," the prosecutor, Gaspen Payne, said.

(_"Wait… you?!"_) Athena slumped over her desk.

Gaspen Payne chuckled. "I apologize if I have to stand here as the prosecutor, young lady. You see, the prosecutor from the pre-trial fell ill. It's generous to have the chief prosecutor appoint me to head the case."

(_"Cut me some slack here! I'm calling in sick as well…"_)

"Why him again?" Widget beeped.

The Judge cleared his throat. "It's better to have both sides ready than to have none at all. I'm sure we can agree on that, lady and gentleman."

Athena recovered from her momentary shock. "A-Anyway, the defense is ready."

The Judge turned to Prosecutor Payne. "Please proceed with the opening statement, Prosecutor Payne."

Payne cleared his throat mightily for the audience to listen as if his words were that of a divine messenger. "A week ago, news programs erupted with news of a sensational murder in the International Airport. Minutes after the crime, police apprehended a suspect – whom you see today standing in the defendant's box. And the murder…?" He pulled out copies of the autopsy report inside a manila envelope and had these distributed to the Judge and to the defense attorney. "The victim died of a gunshot wound."

Athena read the autopsy report. "It also said that he had 'multiple bruises on the torso and a snapped neck.' So why did the victim die from a gunshot wound?"

Payne flicked his bangs, his signature pose. "There's a photograph in the envelope that explains the situation."

Athena dug once more into the manila envelope and pulled out an envelope. While she viewed the gruesome picture, Payne explained, "After the victim was shot, he was tossed out from the window of the fifth floor of the control tower. The bruises suggest that he was thrown out a max of ten minutes after he died."

"I see…" (_"What I don't understand is that why the poor soul would be thrown out of the window after being shot to death."_)

"The Court accepts this into evidence," the Judge said.

**Victim Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.**

"Now a question for the defendant," Payne directed to the defendant.

"What is it?" Nuncer said confidently, ready for the questions just as Athena told her to expect.

"Who is Hans Semblar?"

("_They're talking about the victim."_)

Nuncer breathed in and out. "Engineer Hans Semblar was also an air traffic control. We work together in the air traffic control with a few others."

"Thank you, defendant." Payne then told the members of the Court. "It is clear that Ms. Nuncer was around at the time of the crime." He held up a sheet of paper that contained what seemed to be a schedule. "Ms. Nuncer clocked in for work at nine that evening. Only her and the victim, Mr. Semblar, were the ones working that night – narrowing our list of suspects!"

**Objection!** Athena blurted. "It is true that Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar were manning the station that night. But they weren't the only ones present in the control tower."

"Is that so?" the Judge inquired.

Athena nodded. "The flight recorded presented during the pre-trial also captured information of the presence of one Captain Hugo."

The Judge fell into deep thought. "I believe it is best that we do a playback on the flight recording." While the bailiffs prepared the audio material, the Judge warned the attorneys and the members of the gallery to refrain from disclosing information to the public. He mentioned strict consequences of leakage. When the bailiffs finished their preparations, they attached the black box to the audio speakers. One of the bailiffs manned the audio equipment for the playback.

_Crew 1: Electrical problem_

_Captain: Where?_

_Crew 1: And damage to No. 1 engine_

_Captain: Air traffic, how far to the runway?_

_Air Traffic Controller 1: Eight._

Payne called for a pause and told the Court that the voice they heard just now was the victim's. He also mentioned that they would hear a second air traffic controller whose voice would belong to the defendant.

"And how did you know this?" Athena asked.

"The previous prosecutor gave me the details yesterday," he said. When Payne finished, the recording continued.

_Captain: We'll make it…_

_*explosion some ten seconds later*_

_Crew 2: What's that?_

_Crew 1: Engines 1 and 2 are down! They're…_

_Captain: Brace your positions! Report status._

_Crew 3: There's a box here near the…_

_*another explosion*_

_Crew 1: I'm hit!_

_Captain: What?_

_Crew 2: Shrapnel… debris everywhere. Crews 3 and 4 are knocked out._

_Captain: *grunting* We're almost there. Crews, get everyone out of the shaft!_

_ATC 2: All runways available. Pick your spot. You're four to touchdown._

_ATC 1: I'll go get Captain Hugo. He has the manual._

_ATC 2: Alright, return quickly._

_Captain: We're three._

_*another explosion*_

_Captain: W-What happened? Crew?_

_Crew 2: We made it._

_Captain: Alright, we advise everyone to brace for impact._

_Crew 2: We…_

_*another explosion, louder*_

_Captain: Can't those things stop?_

_Crew 2: It's from that box!_

_Captain: Dammit…!_

_ATC 2: You're already visible and on fire._

_Captain: We just have to make it there!_

_*silence between tower and plane for fifteen seconds while the captain struggles*_

_Captain: I can't get the landing gear down!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Crew 1: Wh-What's happened…?_

_Captain: No! I can't…! Gah…!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Captain: Mayday…! Mayday…! Do you…? *a bang is heard then transmission cuts off*_

When the transmission cut off, the members of the gallery were murmuring among themselves. The murmuring was silenced by three raps of the Judge and his call for order.

"It was established by the Aviation Board that the explosions heard in the audio were from electrical faults causing the engines to explode," the Judge said.

Athena nodded. "The evening of the murder was also the evening of the plane crash in the runway of the airport. Needless to say, these two events are something not to overlook."

"You're not suggesting… a connection?" Payne asked Athena.

Athena folded her arms. "We can't be too sure yet." ("_When you really think about it, it's hard to dismiss these events as two isolated cases."_)

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Call your first witness."

"The prosecution would like the defendant to take the stand."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I would like to apologize for the sudden change of scenes compared to the previous upload. After some careful reviewing of scenes, I believed that the previous one would bear little conclusion. To make the details a little more vivid, I have decided to make it steadier and uploaded the trial fragment by fragment. Anyway, the Mood Matrix and the Witness Thinker will still appear in this case.

I realized that in order to make a good case, one must start at the end. My factsheet already pointed out the murderer, their motive/s, and the murder method. Now if only I had enough time to write and finish even one episode, it would be very great. Also, I do not claim to be an expert in aviation since the flight recording content in itself might have flaws in construction.

Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks!

_PowerZone_


	3. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt2

The bailiff assisted Anna Nuncer from the defendant's seat to the witness stand. She was sworn in and ready for the prosecutor's questions.

"Please state your name and your occupation prior to your arrest," Payne instructed.

"My name is Anna Nuncer. I work as an air traffic controller in the International Airport."

"Thank you. On the night of the crime, you were spotted at the crime scene. Do you deny this?"

Nuncer looked down, unable to look at the prosecutor or her attorney. "No," she answered.

"And you were spotted holding the murder weapon," Payne continued.

"Excuse me," the Judge interrupted, "what was the murder weapon?"

"The cause of death was a gunshot wound to the heart," Payne answered as he presented his evidence, a .18 caliber Browning. The gun was sealed inside a plastic bag. "It would be too obvious already about the importance of this gun: her fingerprints were found on that gun."

("_I learned from Mr. Wright that fingerprints on the murder weapon alone do not make them the murderer. But I have to know better to find out why they would be there in the first place."_)

**Browning added to the Court Record.**

"Please describe the crime scene, Prosecutor Payne," the Judge told the prosecutor.

Payne flinched. "Y-Your Honor, given the nature of the sudden request from the chief prosecutor, I was unable to conduct a formal investigation."

(_"Even so, you should at least know the nature of the case."_)

The Judge understood. "I guess we have to call the lead detective of the case then."

"I can explain that," came a voice from the courtroom doorway.

All heads turned to the confident newcomer who stepped forward down the stairs and approached the witness stand. He had blue ruffled hair arranged by a modest amount of wax. The newcomer had an overflowing and infectious enthusiasm drawn from his eager smile and twinkling eyes. In his black-and-white vertically striped vest over his pale blue polo and his navy blue slacks and his jet-black neatly polished leather shoes, the one feature that made him prominent in his confidence was the attorney's badge neatly pinned over his left collar.

"W-Who are you?" Gaspen Payne asked.

"My name is Mercury Thinker," he answered smoothly, showing no sign of nervousness or confusion. His enthusiasm, combined with his pose, irritated the prosecutor, though Gaspen Payne was not one to rant at inappropriate moments. "I am co-counsel and another subordinate of the legendary attorney, Phoenix Wright."

The crowd broke into whispers of mixed impressions.

"Back already?" Athena asked him.

Mercury turned to him. "Yep," he answered.

("_For a twenty year old, he sure has quite a childish voice. But I can't fault him there…"_)

"Mr. Thinker," the Judge addressed the second attorney, "do we have the pleasure of your interruption during the trial?"

Mercury frowned for a moment. "Well, Your Honor, the prosecutor is quite speechless in getting the trial going for failure to describe the crime scene." He smiled. "I'm here to keep the trial going."

("_Should you be on our side?"_)

"Don't worry Athena," Mercury told her, reading her thoughts. "I'm not on either side… I just want this trial to have a fair ending."

The whispers subsided when the Judge told Mercury to continue.

Mercury turned to Athena. "I'll be sending pictures and the crime scene map via Bluetooth to your Mood Matrix program now." He took out his cellphone and began working on the procedure. Though it was part of Courtroom protocol to put cellphones away, Mercury's use of the cellphone was helpful in the trial and uncovering the truth. His phone contained a handful of applications (called apps) that helped Athena and Apollo discover hidden sides of witnesses.

"Got them," Athena announced ten seconds later. She had Widget produce holographic images. "Let's see what the crime scene map shows."

The crime scene map was displayed on the overhead projector for the members of the Court to see. "The crime happened on the fifth floor stairway of the control tower," Mercury explained. "Just beyond the corridor is the control room where Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar work." He used a laser pointer to direct areas as he continued describing the crime scene. "At this area midway the semi-circular staircase is a large glass window. That glass window was shattered."

"That we believe is the same glass window in which the victim was thrown through to the ground," Payne said.

"Did you find anything else?" Athena asked as she browsed through the photographs.

"Most of the photographs I sent you are just for visualization," Mercury told her. "The last photograph should contain something interesting."

Athena scrolled to the last photograph. "It's… the bottom of the window."

"Notice something unusual?"

("_Hmm, not that I can see it but… wait, it's not that I can't see it. It's…"_)

"That's right," Mercury said, reading Athena like a book. "There's something in there that should be there."

"And what is that?" Payne asked.

"Glass shards," Athena answered before giving Mercury a chance to answer, although Mercury would let Athena take the opportunity. The answer gave her an idea. (_"Wait… if glass shards are missing, then there should be…"_) She reviewed the autopsy report once more and took another hard look at the photograph.

"There are glass shards on the victim," Athena said, helping the Court recall the state of the victim. "However, there do not seem to be any glass shards on the surrounding area."

"Now that's mysterious," Mercury said thoughtfully. "How did the glass shards disappear?"

The Judge struck down his gavel. "I believe you have provided the Court valuable information about the crime scene."

**Victim's Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record.**

**Windowsill Photograph added to the Court Record.**

Mercury bowed like a gentleman. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"Thanks a bunch," Athena flashed a thumbs up. Mercury joined her in the defense's seat. ("_And stop reading my thoughts!"_) Mercury grinned at her.

"Let's return to the questioning," Payne told Nuncer. "Mr. Thinker was generous to lend his assistance in describing the crime scene. We go back to the issue. You were spotted at the crime scene while holding the murder weapon. The question is: what were you doing at the staircase?"

Nuncer straightened up and turned to the prosecutor. "I was at the staircase because Mr. Semblar hadn't returned after he called for Captain Hugo."

"Where is Captain Hugo's office?"

"He works at a separate area just near the control room. On that evening, he told us that he would be going to the entrance."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

Payne twirled his hair as he fished for more questions. "So if Mr. Semblar did not return and you went to find him – all during the duration of the call for mayday – why bring the gun to the crime scene?"

Athena leaned forward. ("_They're poking on the issue of the Browning. Why would she have a Browning in the first place?"_)

"Maybe she witnessed something that seemed way off for her," Mercury said softly.

"Ms. Nuncer, please give the Court your testimony about going to the crime scene," the Judge told her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE CRIME SCENE<strong>

**The flight recording had ended when I heard that loud bang in the transmission.**

**I realized that Engr. Semblar did not return after calling Capt. Hugo.**

**We were all issued a Browning gun for safety purposes in cases of threat.**

**When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

"That loud bang, could that have been another of the explosions that we keep hearing in the recording?" Payne inquired.

Nuncer shook her head. "It was very much different than an explosion. If you ask me, it was a short sharp noise – compared to the explosions with a long loud boom."

"As of this moment, the Aviation Board is continuing their investigation on the other sounds found in the recording," Athena told her. "Conclusions are yet to be drawn."

"Your witness," Payne tendered the defendant.

"Cross-examination, Ms. Cykes," the Judge said.

("_Right… cross-examination. The part where I find contradictions and rub it to their faces."_)

"Doesn't seem like there's any contradiction though," Mercury shared his thoughts. "Guess, we'll have to press for information."

* * *

><p><span><strong>CROSS-EXAMINATION: THE CRIME SCENE<strong>

… **When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

**Hold it! **Athena projected the windowsill picture Mercury had sent her. "This windowsill in the fifth floor staircase was already shattered as you put it. Does this mean that the victim was already thrown out of the window?"

"I can't be too sure."

"Did you take a look out of the window?"

Nuncer looked down and clasped a hand to her chest. Athena and Mercury didn't need to probe that she did witness a terrible sight.

Payne took his chance. "Your Honor, this is a photograph that describes her presence at the crime scene." He had the photograph projected on the screen. When the Court saw it, the members were awed. The photograph was caught at an angle but it did capture Ms. Nuncer from behind walking up the staircase as she held the Browning on her left hand. Beyond Ms. Nuncer was the shattered window. It could only have been Ms. Nuncer since there were no other female controllers that night.

"Who took this photograph?" the Judge asked.

"One of the witnesses," Payne answered. "I shall call the witness after we find some answers from the defendant."

(_"There's no other way out of it… I can't present evidence otherwise. Though something about this picture bugs me."_)

**Witness Photograph added to the Court Record.**

(_"I might need to go back to that statement to present the contradiction."_)

… **When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

**Objection!** Athena had her arm outstretched, her finger pointed at the witness. She took a deep breath. ("_How long have I waited to say that word while cross-examining?"_) She folded her arms and curved a smile. "Witness, there's one thing I would like to clarify. Where exactly were you when you saw that the window was shattered?"

Nuncer blinked, caught unaware. "I… I was at the top of the staircase as I already testified."

Athena shook her head and pointed to the witness photograph still at the screen. "Then why were you photographed going up the stairs instead of going down?"

The witness jerked but regained her composure after a brief moment.

"I… Your Honor, may I explain?"

"Please do."

"After I peeked out of the window, I panicked and I decided to call Captain Hugo," she answered. "In the middle of the call for mayday, there were so many things happening in my mind… I couldn't think straight."

"And your hand was on the Browning the entire time?" Athena asked.

"You know when you're panicky, things get to spiral out-of-control," Nuncer answered, her voice raspy. "I couldn't tell if I was holding the Browning or if I was going up or down the stairs."

Mercury was smiling. "Looks like her thoughts are going out-of-control. We'll have to use that app if we want to get back in track."

("_We still don't have a good foundation for her spiraling thoughts."_)

"True," Mercury frowned. "I guess we'll need more testimony."

"One thing is sure," Payne said. "Ms. Nuncer was photographed going upstairs while she had the murder weapon in her hand. If you'll take a look at the Court Record, you'll see that the Browning was fired once. And the bullet retrieved from the victim did match to the Browning presented earlier."

(_"This does make her look like the murderer."_)

"It's too early to throw the towel," Mercury advised. "There are still so many gray areas to explore. For example… the murder weapon itself."

("_Hmm, the records say that her right hand was on the Browning… so… wait!"_)

Athena slammed a palm on the desk. "Prosecutor Payne, there's something about the murder weapon that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, what is it?"

She fiddled with her earring. "If we compare the weapon data with another piece of evidence, it will present a big contradiction."

Payne scoffed. "Contradiction? Show the Court the contradiction that you speak of!"

Athena smacked her fist against her palm. (_"Let the energy come into action. Now what piece of evidence contradicts the data presented in the murder weapon?"_)

**Take that!** "The Browning has the witness's right handprint," Athena said. "So why is it that the _witness photograph_ shows her holding the weapon in her left hand?

Payne was taken aback. "Urk!"

The members of the gallery burst into murmurs. The Judge quickly silenced the throng with his call for order. "It seems we have a problem with our piece of evidence," the Judge told Prosecutor Payne, bursting in sweat at the sight of the contradiction. "What is the meaning of this?"

"W-Well, Your Honor… let's recall what Ms. Nuncer said a few minutes ago."

FLASHBACK

"_After I peeked out of the window, I panicked and I decided to call Captain Hugo," she answered. "In the middle of the call for mayday, there were so many things happening in my mind… I couldn't think straight."_

"_And your hand was on the Browning the entire time?" Athena asked._

"_You know when you're panicky, things get to spiral out-of-control," Nuncer answered, her voice raspy. "I couldn't tell if I was holding the Browning or if I was going up or down the stairs."_

FLASHBACK END

"So she panicked," Payne continued. "That could also have happened that she held the Browning in both of her hands but didn't realize it. After all, she wasn't in the right state of mind!"

"That's it," Mercury said. **Objection!**

"What are you doing?" Athena hissed.

Mercury did not listen. "Your Honor, the witness is not in her right mind… because there are so many outside influences that are interfering her thinking."

The Judge closed his eyes. "Are you suggesting that we use… psychoanalysis?"

Mercury nodded. "That's right, Your Honor."

"That contraption again?" Payne sneered.

"What does the Mood Matrix have right now?" Mercury asked Athena.

Athena scanned the images from Widget's screen. ("_Hmm, a swirl of fear and surprise."_) "We'll need to find some conflicts in her emotion if we want to continue." She explained to Nuncer and the members of the Court about psychoanalytical therapy. In summary, Athena would extract some sources of conflicting emotions and draw out conclusions backed with evidence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MOOD MATRIX: STATE OF MIND<strong>

**Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I was holding the gun or not.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**Or even if I was going upstairs or downstairs.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**But I did take a look out the window…  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

Athena reviewed the statement once more. "Mercury, you already know what to do with the Mood Matrix, right?"

"Right," he said as he peered into the holographic screen.

(_"Mercury doesn't need an orientation into the Mood Matrix since he's handled it in his case. But if he needs a refresher, there's no harm in asking."_)

"The floor is all yours," Athena told him. (_"He really looks like a kid about to receive a handful of candy."_)

"Here goes…" Mercury flexed his arms. The Court awaited their interrogation to see what the psychoanalysis would reveal.


	4. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt3

**MOOD MATRIX: STATE OF MIND**

**Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I was holding the gun or not.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**Or even if I was going upstairs or downstairs.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**But I did take a look out the window…  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

Mercury nodded after the last statement. "You described her current emotions prior to the statement as a swirl of fear and surprise," he told her. "If that should be her state of mind, then something here doesn't quite fit."

Athena smiled, observing Nuncer carefully. Payne seemed to be impatient. "Then we just have to go back to that statement and find what doesn't fit – as you put it."

"This is pretty in the bag already…" Mercury muttered as he scrolled the screen to the last statement.

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

**Got it!** "Ms. Nuncer," Mercury interrogated, "your current state of mind is that of fear and surprise even though you wouldn't outwardly show it. So this begs the question… why are you inhibiting signs of anger?"

Nuncer blinked, "S-Sorry…?"

"I'll make it clearer for the Court," Mercury repeated his question. "Who or what are angry about?"

The witness took a deep breath. She was not one to hide details unless they were too incriminating, so it left the defense team some advantage. "When I peered out the window and saw Hans sprawled on the ground… I saw something – or someone – else."

Athena leaned forward. "What did it look like?"

Nuncer looked away, her eyes almost tearing up. Mercury did not want to pressure her but the issue remained. When Nuncer found her strength, she answered, "A person standing over him."

"D-Did you get a clear look at him?"

"That night, it was drizzling," she answered. "And since it was five floors down and the lighting outside was quite dim, I couldn't make out the details. I'm sorry."

"So why were you angry at this person?"

"My initial conclusion led me that since I couldn't have killed Hans, that other person down there could only have done it!"

**NOISE LEVEL: 40%**

("_Wow… that was swift."_)

"You've got to hand it to her," Mercury told Athena. "We have a truthful witness."

**Objection!** Payne yelled. "Our police report did not indicate the presence of any other person aside from yourself, the victim, and the witness."

**Objection!** Athena countered. "Unfortunately, she has already made clear of a fourth person in the scene!"

"And how do you propose this matter?"

The defense attorney folded her arms and grinned. "The defense presents evidence that all three people were already transfixed in their positions on the time of the murder!" **Take that!** Athena held up the _witness photograph_ and had the crime scene map projected on the large screen. "If we were to put their positions in the crime scene map, we would place their positions this way!" The defendant's (marked as D) position was on the fifth floor window to indicate that she was peering out. The victim's (marked as V) position was outside the control tower and just a distance beyond the window. The witness's (marked as W) position was on the staircase and situated behind D to show the exact moment the photograph was taken. Lastly, the killer's (marked as K) was beside the V.

**Objection!** "Take a look at the autopsy report," Payne told the defense team. "It said there that the victim suffered bruises _after_ he was shot. Therefore, the killer would have to be at the fifth floor staircase to hurl the victim out."

**Objection!** Mercury countered, his gaze of confidence and a cool attitude piercing the prosecution. "All we have is a photograph of the defendant holding a gun." He bumped his fists and pounded the desk akin to Apollo. "If Ms. Nuncer were really the killer, this picture should have captured the moment she threw the victim out the window!"

"Yikes!" Payne recoiled.

On cue, the Gallery burst in murmurs of agreement. The Judge silenced the throng a few seconds later with his gavel.

"Therefore it is best to say that Ms. Nuncer couldn't have been the killer," Mercury said triumphantly.

("_So why is there still some noise in her testimony?"_) Athena scanned the statements some more. "Ah! A new emotion has popped up!"

"Given the circumstances, it would seem that we need some more testimony," the Judge told the defense. "I am still doubtful, to be honest."

("_The Judge is leaning towards our side… but we can't let our guard down just yet."_)

**INFO UPDATE**

**I was holding the gun only to defend myself if something happened.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)_

**The window was shattered; I found it strange.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**I did take a look out the window…  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**INFO UPDATE**

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 0)_

**There was another person there. They should be the killer!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 70)_

"Don't fret now," Athena told Mercury. "There's something there already too obvious to miss."

"Yeah, I found it already," Mercury said confidently. "All I just have to do is press her on that detail."

(_"It's amazing that you mastered the Mood Matrix in such a short time."_)

"Like the way you also mastered that app," Mercury responded.

(_"… and my thoughts too."_)

"That's natural," he chimed as he returned his focus to the Mood Matrix.

**There was another person there. They should be the killer!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 70)_

**Got it!** "Compared to the previous testimony, you're exhibiting an immense amount of anger," Mercury told Nuncer. "Any thoughts?"

"When I think about it," Nuncer started and swallowed as if she was about to say something disastrous, "there's one person who would harbor a motive to kill Hans."

"R-Really?" the Judge said.

"What is this motive?" Athena asked.

"I can't say just yet," Nuncer answered apologetically.

"She saving it for the right time," Mercury told Athena. "We're bound to find some motive as the case progresses." He turned to the Mood Matrix screen. "And it looks like the noise is all gone!"

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
>BYE BYE<strong>

(_"In sum, she has a level of anger towards someone who would stoop so low to kill Mr. Semblar. Don't worry there – we'll catch them in the end. The overwhelming anger suggests that she knows who may have killed him and why. But we don't have the evidence yet."_)

Athena slammed a palm. "Our client has no motive to kill Mr. Semblar, Your Honor. There is nothing in the evidence that suggests even a slight bit."

"Unfortunately, the prosecution isn't faltering."

Payne was fiddling with his hair, a malicious grin formed on his mouth. "Hee hee hee. Now there's an interesting piece of the trial to be explored: a motive."

(_"We're treading on thin ice – and it looks like it's about to crack."_)

"All ears on the prosecution, already? Good." Payne stood up straight and cleared his throat. "While I concede that she may not have thrown the victim out the window, there is still another theory that she may have done the killing blow." He took out something from underneath the shelf and presented pieces of laminated newspaper clipping. "Here is another piece of evidence that will solve the remaining riddles once and for all."

"A newspaper clipping?" Athena inspected the clipping given to the defense team.

**Pilot found GUILTY for plane crash killing fifty.**

(_"This article is dated three years ago when a jury found a pilot guilty in a plane crash causing fifty deaths. The pilot and the air traffic controller miscommunicated and the pilot was negligent. And Hans Semblar… was that air traffic controller. And the pilot… Dennis Nuncer?"_)

"W-What are you…?" Nuncer started but Payne cut her off.

"I'll sweat the details," Payne said generously. "The pilot found guilty in that trial was the defendant's father, Dennis Nuncer. Just a few weeks ago, Dennis Nuncer committed suicide in prison. Not hard to spot a motive, eh?"

Nuncer clutched her fists tightly and looked as if she was ready to land a hard jab across the prosecutor's face.

"Mr. Nuncer was a revered pilot," he continued, absolutely showing no mercy for the defendant. "He flew the skies most of his life – until he was caught in an incident that broke him. And knowing this, his daughter could possibly seek an all-out revenge for her fallen father… giving rise to our current case that we have."

"That's not true!" Nuncer snapped.

Payne's shades lowered a bit, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"My father may be responsible," Nuncer admitted. "But I would never go so low to kill the person who put my father in jail!"

"I will not allow you to badger my client," Athena warned Payne. The Judge was also watching the prosecution sternly. "Besides, this is the case centering on the death of Mr. Semblar."

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Mr. Payne, this motive is plausible – but to introduce a previous case into the trial will require more investigation. Unfortunately for now, I cannot accept your clipping as evidence."

"There won't be any need for that, Your Honor," Payne said smugly, not slightly disappointed that his evidence wasn't accepted. "I have already prepped the next witness."

(_"The witness who took the photograph, right?"_)

"He's done quite the damage to our defendant," Mercury said to Athena concernedly. Nuncer was already in tears and gripping the witness stand as if she was about to collapse.

"Your Honor, the defense requests a break to soothe our client," Athena requested.

The Judge was sympathetic to emotions but he was not one to falter to the eyes of deception. "Very well," he granted the request. "I will also allow a break for the prosecution to prepare their witness. Court will convene twenty minutes from now." He struck down his gavel and the spectators started filing out. Payne made his quick exit while Athena and Mercury rushed over to comfort their emotionally shattered client.

("_We will make you pay!"_) Athena swore herself.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 10:42 AM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"He really had us there," Mercury told Athena once they retreated into the lobby. Nuncer sat on the sofa and tried to regain her composure.

"Catching Ms. Nuncer off-guard with that kind of information," Athena said. "If we win this case, I'm going to give him a piece of my fists."

"There won't be any need for fist-fighting," Mercury told her.

"Thanks for being my defense attorney," Nuncer told Athena. She was smiling again.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

Nuncer nodded, relieved that she was also referred to her first name. "I'm okay. But what the prosecutor did… I can't forgive him of what he did."

The two attorneys exchanged looks. Just like telepathy as if Athena gave mental instructions, Mercury nodded and left the defendant lobby and left the attorney and the client.

"Somehow, this environment feels more relaxing," Nuncer said.

"Anna, as much as it pains you to recall those moments and as much as it pains me to bear your burden for innocence, I have to know the story."

Nuncer nodded. "This was never raised during our meeting and I hoped it would never lead to this."

Athena decided to stay silent and let Nuncer tell the full story.

"That day, three years ago, was my high school graduation. Not to boast, but I graduated top ten of the batch. I was going to tell my parents proudly of my award when I received a phone call from my mother… saying that my father was found guilty. At that moment, I didn't know how to feel: happy for my education, sad for the news, surprised at my thoughts, or angry at the circumstances. I was overwhelmed."

Nuncer continued, relieving vivid images of a plane crash, the smile and laughter of a father who will never see her to the very end, and the shock caused by the ripples of ill news.

"I joined the crew to find out the cause of my father's barring. He loved the skies and was always jolly with his friends, my family, and even the staff. It was a huge shock to all of us when he was tagged responsible for that plane crash. As I continued to learn about the profession, I became close to many people – especially veteran captains who shared their sympathy and even their beliefs that my father was innocent. And then I met Hans Semblar.

"At first, I was hostile towards him. He was five years older than me and more experienced. But when he opened up and deeply apologized on what happened…" At that point, tears flooded her eyes. Nuncer however had strength to continue while Athena gave her soft pats on the shoulder. "… I couldn't forgive him. But Hans was so dedicated to his work. He gave me peace offerings, took me out to dinner once or twice, and he admitted he wished that he was the one jailed instead of my father. Slowly, my views began to change. I moved on. And instead of harboring hostility, I picked up the pieces where he left off. Hans and I visited my father in the detention center. They had a talk and made peace with each other. My father said that 'it would be better off for you to continue what you love doing the most – the fault lies in mine alone and mine only.'"

Athena too wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong for her client.

"And then… three weeks ago, I received news that my father… committed suicide. You could imagine how much I screamed that night – and even Hans could do little to comfort me. At once… I even blamed him for putting me in this level of anguish." Nuncer paused. "But he shocked me with his patience. He was calm, collected, tolerant, sympathetic… I went out of line with my emotions."

Athena focused on the necklace Nuncer was wearing. The necklace was specially crafted to form an airplane. She never saw it on any jewelry store so Athena concluded that the necklace was custom-made and one-of-a-kind.

"When I got over the shock of my father's death, Hans told me something… incredible and dangerous."

Athena's full attention was once more on her client. "He told me… that he kept something from my father that implicated someone else as the one responsible for the plane crash. But just as he was about to hand it over…" Nuncer took a deep breath. "The call for mayday… then his death."

The two of them were silent. Nuncer buried her face in her hands while Athena looked away. (_"Now I see the circumstances of this case. The victim must have a piece of evidence so incredible that it cost his life."_)

The defendant lobby doors opened and Mercury stepped in.

"What is it?" Athena asked for news.

"Some intel on the next witness," Mercury told her. "The next witness is the very same one who took the photograph and the very same person in the flight recording…"

"Captain Hugo?" Nuncer spoke, sniffing.

Mercury nodded. "That's him."

"Do you think you can share anything about Captain Hugo?" Athena asked, being careful with her choice of words.

"Captain Hugo and my father were very close," Nuncer said. "They knew each other even when I was still small." She sighed, understanding the situation. "He would come over to our home during Thanksgiving and Christmas – since he did not have a family. We would treat him as a family friend. Other than that, I don't think he would be one to harbor a grudge to kill Hans."

Athena grimaced at the thought that a family friend would testify against the deceased's daughter. (_"That's one tough cookie we'll be facing… and not the chocolate-and-chip kind of cookie."_)

"It's gonna be tough alright," Mercury commented. "We'll need a strategy."

"We'll pick up most of the details during the trial," Athena told him. "Ears open, minds in motion…"

The bailiff called for the defense and the defendant to return to the Courtroom. As they headed back to the trial, Athena continued to stand by her sworn promise of exacting revenge by getting a victory at the end of the day.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt4

**~~~ PART 2: DAY 1 TRIAL LATTER ~~~**

**August 12; 11:05 AM  
>District Court; Courtroom No. 1<strong>

"Prosecutor Payne, call your witness to the stand," the Judge instructed the prosecution once the murmurs were quieted.

Payne coughed. "The prosecution would like to call the witness to the stand."

At cue, the bench gate opened and one of the members of the gallery stepped forward. All eyes were on the witness as he stepped forward to the witness stand. The witness had an air of intimidation and authority around him. For the occasion, he was wearing his flight suit and cap. Once or twice, he flexed his hands padded in shock-resistant gloves. His eye glinted once, showing the look that could silence even the maddest of dogs. Despite his intimidating nature, his senile stature, and his authoritative demeanor, the witness seemed ready to pick a fight of wits and was ready to testify before the Court.

He was sworn in and he introduced himself as Captain Norway Hugo. The basics were established quickly: he had been a pilot for twenty years before he decided to make the rest of his career in air traffic control. Norway Hugo had a gray goatee and a complexion as if he had sunbathed for too long. His voice boomed and echoed around the Courtroom – probably trained to that volume for issuing orders to his subordinates.

When asked about his working relationship to the defendant and the victim, Capt. Hugo answered, "Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar were considered a working duo. They were the most loyal and the most hardworking subordinates I ever had." He turned around and faced Nuncer, who couldn't look at her superior in the eye. "But to think that I had to accuse her of a crime even I was surprised it could happen…"

"That will be all for the preliminaries," Payne cut him from volunteering information.

"Proceed with the trial," the Judge ordered.

Payne had the witness photograph projected on the screen. "Mr. Hugo, did you take this photograph?"

Capt. Hugo quickly turned his head and directed a death stare at the prosecution, who flinched and took a step backward. "That's Captain Hugo to you, good sir. Have we not discussed this enough?"

"Yes… yes," Payne stuttered.

(_"I would love to see his knees shake and crumble like a building under demolition,"_) Athena thought bitterly.

"Back to your question, that is indeed the photograph I took at the night of the murder."

"Very well, Mr." Payne caught himself and quickly adjusted his address. "I mean… Captain Hugo. Please testify to the Court what you did at the night of the crime."

Capt. Hugo grunted as if he had testified in Court on numerous occasions. "Listen well, Ms. Nuncer," he told the defendant sternly. "You may have been the daughter of my very good friend, but it does not absolve you of your accusation."

(_"How does it relate to the case at hand?"_)

"Maybe his testimony might tie the two incidents," Mercury muttered. "But let's hear what he says."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: WITNESS ACCOUNT**

**I was in the first floor office tending to work-related matter.**

**I heard mayday on the radio so I made my way to the control room.**

**But on the way, I saw him – Mr. Semblar – pushed outside the window.**

**Let me be honest… I could not really see who pushed him out.**

**When I arrived at the staircase, I took that picture.**

"Pushed outside?" Athena inquired.

Capt. Hugo answered. "It didn't seem as if he was thrown out. It looked as if he was pushed outside."

"Why didn't you apprehend the killer?" the Judge asked Capt. Hugo. Capt. Hugo looked up at the Judge and gave him a death stare. The Judge flinched. "Er, uh… I take back the question…"

Capt. Hugo chuckled darkly. "There were many avenues of escape. Since the stairway is basically a one-way route, it would have been easy to apprehend the killer." He folded his arms for emphasis. "But we're dealing with something unknown – someone who would do anything to evade arrest."

"What do you mean by that?" Athena asked for clarification.

"I was at the first floor staircase when I saw Mr. Semblar being tossed out of the window," he said. "The hall of the staircase of the control tower is rather wide so it allows anyone to see what's happening all the way to the fifth floor."

Athena nodded. "I see…"

"Begin your cross-examination, Ms. Cykes," the Judge instructed.

(_"There were no contradictions in that statement, the best I could do is press him for information."_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: WITNESS ACCOUNT**

**... I heard mayday on the radio so I made my way to the control room.**

**Hold it!** Athena reviewed her notes. "In the flight recording, we hear Mr. Semblar telling Ms. Nuncer that he would call for you, Capt. Hugo. Did you go to the control room because Mr. Semblar said it on the radio or because you had to go due to the distress call?"

"In normal situations, I would leave the air traffic controllers alone to do their work," Capt. Hugo answered. "But when there's mayday or something troubling, I had to go to the control room as quickly as possible."

(_"But doesn't this contradict another piece of information we heard when Ms. Nuncer was on the stand? Doesn't it contradict… his working office?"_)

FLASHBACK

_Nuncer straightened up and turned to the prosecutor. "I was at the staircase because Mr. Semblar hadn't returned after he called for Captain Hugo."_

"_Where is Captain Hugo's office?"_

"_He works at a separate area just near the control room. On that evening, he told us that he would be going to the entrance."_

"_Did he say why?"_

"_No."_

FLASHBACK END

"Captain Hugo, you have an office near the control room," Athena told the witness. "Why were you at the entrance or in the first floor office as you claim?"

The Captain snorted. "That has no bearing on the case."

Athena slammed a palm. "But you could have prevented the murder from happening if you watched over your subordinates from your office!"

"Next question," he snapped.

(_"If Mr. Wright were here, he would unload a dozen more questions. But where do I even proceed?"_)

"Let's just go back to the testimony," Mercury suggested.

"So you made your way to the control room," the Judge repeated the testimony. "What happened next?"

"Things would have been uneventful…"

**But on the way, I saw him – Mr. Semblar – pushed outside the window.**

**Let me be honest… I could not really see who pushed him out.**

**Hold it!** "Who was it that you're referring in your testimony?"

"The killer, of course!"

"So why accuse Ms. Nuncer?"

Capt. Hugo clenched a fist and pounded hard on the witness stand. "It doesn't take a birdbrain to figure it out, attorney. The photograph projected over there is already enough as an explanation." He paused for a while. "If you want a proper answer, I accused Ms. Semblar of two things: first, she was holding the Browning; second, she was the only person I encountered when I arrived at the staircase to the fifth floor!"

"Case made," Payne chortled.

(_"This is getting really bad…"_)

"You know what… I really don't like accusing people of anything," Capt. Hugo said remorsefully. "But when a life is on the line and justice has to be given, someone has to do something."

"Somehow, he's misguided about the perception of justice," Mercury commented.

"And I can't blame him," Athena replied. "His close friend was taken away from him by the courts."

**When I arrived at the staircase, I took that picture.**

**Hold it! **(_"I can't help but aside from the first contradiction we pointed out, this picture really has a lot to tell."_) Athena confronted the witness. "Capt. Hugo, was there a primary reason for you to take this picture?"

"Evidence of a heinous crime," Capt. Hugo answered smartly.

"A lot of things don't make sense with his actions," Mercury commented, smiling as if he found a crack in the testimony. "I'm beginning to think that he had an ulterior motive in taking that picture."

(_"What should I do? Press on or leave it at that?"_)

Athena decided to press for more information since that was all she could do. "Let me get this straight, Capt. Hugo. While you were in the first floor, you witnessed Mr. Semblar being thrown out of the window. In an effort to apprehend the killer, you ran up the staircase then snapped a picture of Ms. Semblar holding the Browning in her left hand. Is that what you did?"

"Are you questioning my integrity?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Athena said bravely, not letting any death stare get the best of her. "There's one part I do not understand. Given the circumstances as described in your testimony… there was something that you should have done."

FLASHBACK

"_You know what… I really don't like accusing people of anything," Capt. Hugo said remorsefully. "But when a life is on the line and justice has to be given, someone has to do something."_

FLASHBACK END

"If you really stand by what you state about your perception of justice, the most reasonable thing to do in that situation was very simple." Athena slammed a palm on the desk for emphasis before she pointed a finger at the witness. "Should you have checked on Mr. Semblar instead of trying to apprehend the killer?"

A malicious glint appeared at the corner of the witness's eye while his mouth twitched. The gallery burst into murmurs of unintelligible conversation of disbelief, doubt, and shock. The Judge did not seem to like the situation so he called for order.

"There's another thing missing in your testimony," Athena continued. "Why did you not testify about the gunshot?"

"Th-There was a gunshot?" Capt. Hugo inquired, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Athena nodded. "The cause of death was a gunshot wound to the heart after which Mr. Semblar was thrown out of the glass window."

Capt. Hugo gripped the witness stand. "I… I had no idea."

"That's true, Capt. Hugo," Prosecutor Payne told his witness. "Maybe he could have just missed it."

**Objection!** Athena blurted. "A gunshot in the middle of the night inside a building with three or four people in it is hardly to be missed!"

**Objection!** "Then how is it that the witness seemed to miss the gunshot sound?" Payne countered.

(_"It doesn't seem like he's lying or covering up something. He wasn't really aware of the gunshot sound… but why?"_)

"I think we've been misinterpreting something," Mercury told Athena. "What if what he heard was really a gunshot but was not aware that it actually was one?"

Athena fiddled with her earring as she immersed in her thoughts. (_"Maybe… maybe he thought it was all part of it – but what if we had it wrong?"_)

"Can the defense explain the witness's behavior of missing the gunshot?"

Athena switched on her Widget and reviewed the evidence. "Your Honor, the defense would like to propose a theory on why Capt. Hugo missed the gunshot." She cleared her throat. "It's not a matter of why he did not hear the gunshot… it's a matter of not recognizing the gunshot."

**Objection!** "Now you're not making sense, attorney," Payne blurted. "If I were to fire this Browning inside the courtroom, everyone here would cringe at the incredible sound!"

Athena did not back down. "And that's where we're getting at."

"W-What do you mean?" Payne stuttered, his sweat building from his forehead.

"Suppose the gunshot was actually mixed in a variety of sounds…?" Athena said suggestively, hoping the Judge would be able to catch on her theory.

"Ah…!" Capt. Hugo realized something. "Do you mean… it was there all along?"

Athena nodded. "The gunshot that you actually heard was in this piece of evidence." **Take that!** "Let's have another playback at the _flight recording._ You can hear a series of explosions in the flight recording – but there's one that seems too way off for an explosion. This happens at the last part of the recording. Listen carefully."

_Captain: I can't get the landing gear down!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Crew 1: Wh-What's happened…?_

_Captain: No! I can't…! Gah…!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Captain: Mayday…! Mayday…! Do you…? *a bang is heard then transmission cuts off*_

Capt. Hugo's face was registered full of shock. "So… that bang I heard at the end of the transmission…"

"… is actually the firing shot that took Mr. Semblar's life," Athena finished the sentence. When Athena revealed this, the Court's murmurs became louder than the last. It took a while for the Judge to silence the audience before letting the trial continue.

"And since the second air traffic controller who called 'override' is that of a female," Athena continued. "That means when Mr. Semblar was shot, Ms. Nuncer was still in the control room!"

"GYAH!" Payne shrieked, his accusations blown into bits by the flight recording.

(_"It turns out that the flight recording was the key I needed."_)

"It fits with the timeline," Mercury continued. "Right after the call for mayday, Capt. Hugo scrambled to get to the control room. At the same time, Ms. Nuncer stepped out of the control room and tried to find anyone who could help." He had the crime scene map projected on the screen. "At the first floor, Capt. Hugo saw someone who pushed Mr. Semblar out of the window. When this was done, Ms. Nuncer approached the window cautiously as she drew out her gun for self-defense. Capt. Hugo then raced up the stairs, caught Ms. Nuncer in a daze and snapped the photograph when Ms. Nuncer wasn't looking!"

It all made sense for the defense. The version of events Mercury pieced together were falling into place.

**Objection!** "If those are really the version of events, then this poses a serious question." Payne stood up. "Where and how did the killer escape?"

(_"Uh-oh… we haven't figured out that part."_)

The Judge frowned. "Your theory, I must say, is quite compelling. But unless you can figure out the murder method, then I'm afraid I will have to discredit it."

Capt. Hugo did not seem very helpful. He was still dazed at the outcome of events – or perhaps his pride as a captain was somewhat hurt, to have missed such a crucial sound and one of his subordinates killed because of it.

(_"Think Athena… think! Where could the killer have gone?"_)

"The killer couldn't have gone downstairs because they would be spotted by the witness," Mercury outlined the facts for her. "They couldn't have also made their way to the control room unless they would be given away by the defendant."

Athena gasped. "That leaves us… with one last option."

(_"Once you eliminate the impossible… whatever remains must be the truth."_)

"Does the defense have an answer?" the Judge asked.

"Of course not," Payne scoffed. "All other entries would be dead giveaways for the killer to reveal themselves – unless Ms. Nuncer of course was the real culprit."

"There is one option," Athena announced, sounding definite for her answer. "If it wasn't upstairs or downstairs, the only other way was…" **Take that!** She presented the _windowsill photograph_ and had it projected on the screen. On cue, for dramatic effect, she pointed a finger at the prosecution and answered, "OUT!"


	6. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt5

"W-W-W… out?!" Payne shrieked again.

"T-That's insane," Capt. Hugo growled. "It's a hundred foot-drop enough to cause certain death!"

Athena shook her head. "But we're missing a part of the picture." She pointed at the windowsill photograph once more. "It's not clear but you can see a ladder at the left side. After all, my co-defense did his investigation while ago and was able to capture the area in broad daylight!" The picture was magnified until everyone could see the ladder just a distance near the opposite wall. "All the killer had to do was take advantage of the darkness, jump some awnings, and make their way to the ladder."

**Objection!** Payne shrilled. "How could you be so sure that the killer did use the ladder to go down?"

"Recall the statement Ms. Nuncer gave in her testimony," Athena told Prosecutor Payne.

FLASHBACK

_**I did take a look out the window…**_

… _**and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!**_

_**There was another person there. They should be the killer!**_

FLASHBACK END

"This other person is the killer," Athena told the Court. "And the presence of this person clears Ms. Nuncer of all suspicion!"

The courtroom erupted in loud mutters and murmurs, most of the members awed at the direction of the trial.

"Order! Order! Order!" the Judge shouted and the noise died. "Does the defense have anything to present that will lead us to the killer?"

(_"Hmm, we don't know who the killer really is… because we never met them."_)

**Hold it!** All eyes were now on Capt. Hugo, who was looking at the ceiling windows. "If I may speak," he said gruffly. "There was another reason why I suspected Nuncer."

(_"He's saying it now?"_)

"Now this is getting… interesting," Mercury said rather enthusiastically.

(_"You're too lackadaisical in shock, you know."_)

The captain took a deep breath. "When I apprehended her, she said something that made me uneasy. That's why I have kept silent until the right opportunity presented itself."

"Please give the Court your testimony," the Judge instructed. "And leave nothing out."

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: APPREHENDING THE SUSPECT<strong>

**After I took the picture, I shook Ms. Nuncer as she looked out the window.**

**She said that he was there on the ground.**

**Ms. Nuncer was dazed, confused at the outcome of events.**

**She would never let go of the gun she found.**

"Why haven't you told me about this, witness?" Payne asked.

Capt. Hugo shot another death stare at the prosecutor, to which the latter recoiled and bumped his back at the wall, eliciting laughter from the defense. "Sucks to be you, sir," Capt. Hugo remarked nastily. "I said that unless the opportunity presented itself, I would hide a thing or two."

(_"Is he really that bent on seeing Ms. Nuncer put away in cuffs?"_)

"He's just as dazed as the time Ms. Nuncer was on the stand," Mercury shared his insight. "The effect on what she told him on that night was rather infectious."

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Commence your cross-examination, defense."

"Yes, Your Honor."

**CROSS EXAMINATION: APPREHENDING THE SUSPECT**

**... She would never let go of the gun she found.**

**Objection!** "Witness, please explain to the Court after I have presented the evidence and outline its circumstances." Athena presented the _Browning_ submitted by Prosecutor Payne early in the trial. "This Browning was the murder weapon. A similar model was also given to Ms. Nuncer as means of self-defense. Ms. Nuncer testified that she drew out her weapon just in case things would happen."

"So?"

Athena shook her head. "How is it that Ms. Nuncer picked up a gun she found on the ground… when she was already holding one in the first place?"

Capt. Hugo jerked.

"T-That's true," the Judge said, shocked.

**Objection!** Payne countered. "We established that Ms. Nuncer was not in her right state of mind when she was at the crime scene!"

**Objection!** Athena retorted angrily. "The photograph captured by the witness shows only one gun held in her left hand!" Then with a wave of realization, she realized that one of the pressing questions was already answered in the contradiction. "What if… both were actually true?"

"Huh? Now I don't get you, rookie."

(_"Rookie? I'll show you who's boss!"_)

"Let's go back to the crime scene. She has a gun in her left hand as shown in the photograph. Perhaps, out of impulse, she picked up the gun from the floor with her other hand."

"What's the point?" Payne asked.

Athena was becoming impatient. "This gun… whose gun is this? This will answer our remaining riddles and point out the true killer."

"Ballistics already confirmed the authenticity of the gun," Payne answered as he read the label of the plastic bag. "The gun found at the murder scene belongs to… the victim." His eyebrows scrunched. "Wait… the victim?"

(_"Huh… the victim?"_)

"Really interesting…" Mercury repeated.

(_"What's so interesting at a point where blackbirds are circling our heads?"_)

Mercury smiled. "If the victim was shot by his own weapon, there are two possibilities. Mr. Semblar might have committed suicide, which is unlikely. Or Mr. Semblar had a scuffle with the killer, which is very likely."

(_"Oh right. Prosecutor Payne-in-the-behind is also confused because he never had the chance to review the case since it was only given to him today."_)

"Does the defense have an explanation?" the Judge asked Athena.

Athena fiddled with her earring. (_"Hmm, suicide or scuffle? Looking back, there's only one option."_) After considering the evidence, she turned to the Judge for her answer. "The defense believes that the gun is sufficient evidence that Mr. Semblar was in a scuffle with the real killer. The real killer snatched Mr. Semblar's gun and shot him in the heart."

**Objection!** "Prove it, rookie," Payne taunted. "Prove that the gun was snatched because of the scuffle."

(_"What exactly happened that evening?"_)

"Hmm, looking at it this way, there must be something else found at the crime scene." Mercury hinted.

"Instead of reading my thoughts, how about saying the answer?" Athena said, annoyed.

Mercury chuckled. "Times like these when trial-and-error would not be very wise, huh?"

Athena ignored him. "Your Honor, the defense will present its proof that the gun was snatched in a scuffle between the victim and his killer." **Take that!** She held up the _victim's badge. _"During the scuffle, the badge was ripped off from the victim. In the pre-trial, it was established that there were a set of unidentified fingerprints."

Mercury smiled. "If those fingerprints belong to Ms. Nuncer, we're done for."

(_"So why the smile?"_)

"Captain Hugo," Athena turned to the witness, "do you have any idea of another person who would harbor some ill will to the victim?"

Capt. Hugo was speechless. He turned to the prosecution, who couldn't give a definite answer. He turned to the defendant, who couldn't look at her superior in the eye. He turned to the Judge, who was directing his own death stare demanding for an answer.

Finally, he gave in. The intimidating captain was overwhelmed at the pairs of eyes piercing their daggers into his thoughts. "Your Honor," he said. "I… plead the fifth."

The words sucked all noise from the Courtroom as if what he said just activated something disastrous.

After a few seconds, Nuncer stood up. "Captain," she said softly, braving to break the void and ready for any consequence. "I loved Hans," she declared. When she said the magic words, every spectator in the gallery turned to her. Prosecutor Payne was shocked. Mercury and Athena were listening carefully. "He was there for me when my father was jailed. He was also there for me when my father died. He was the only one I could lean onto to share my painful thoughts and all my troubles happening lately. I hope you understood why I was dazed, terrified, confused, anguished, tormented when I saw him dead on the ground." She turned to Athena. "Athena, I also hope you understood why I harbored that anger when I saw the person standing next to his body." Nuncer looked down. "I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish." She took a deep breath then continued, her voice rising. "That is why with full certainty and with even fuller confidence, I did not kill him!"

The silence continued to reign in the Courtroom. Everyone tried to digest what she said.

Everyone… except Athena, who was listening to the instant replay in her Mood Matrix.

(_"She's showing a great deal of sadness. But what was it that made her sad like that? Perhaps it's time to probe deep into her emotions."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>MOOD MATRIX<br>****(Sadness: !)**

**Captain, I loved Hans.  
><strong>(Nuncer pleading to Capt. Hugo)

**He was there for me when my father was jailed.  
><strong>(Nuncer's father in jail; Hans supporting Nuncer)

**He was there for me when my father died.  
><strong>(Hans supporting Nuncer; an R.I.P. symbol)

**I hope you understood why I was tormented when I saw him on the ground.  
><strong>(Nuncer kneeling on the floor and weeping; Hans sprawled on the ground)

**I hope you understood why I harbored anger when I saw that person next to his body.  
><strong>(Hans sprawled on the ground; the killer next to him)

**I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish.  
><strong>(Nuncer's father's smiling face; a plane soaring through the sky)

She reviewed the statement one more time and found something in one of the statements.

**I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish.**

**Got it!** "Ms. Nuncer, what you said to the Captain was very endearing. So why talk about your father?"

"Huh?" Nuncer said, confused.

"Justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish," Athena repeated her words. "At face value, we believed that the final wish referred to the victim's final wish. But what was Mr. Semblar's wish? We couldn't find one. So we shifted our point-of-view to the only other person – your father."

"Why bring that event to this case, rookie?" Payne asked, not amused at the explanation.

"During the recess, there were a few things Ms. Nuncer shared."

FLASHBACK

"_Hans and I visited my father in the detention center. They had a talk and made peace with each other. My father said that 'it would be better off for you to continue what you love doing the most – the fault lies in mine alone and mine only.'"_

"_When I got over the shock of my father's death, Hans told me something… incredible and dangerous. He told me… that he kept something from my father that implicated someone else as the one responsible for the plane crash. But just as he was about to hand it over… The call for mayday… then his death."_

"_Captain Hugo and my father were very close," Nuncer said. "They knew each other even when I was still small." She sighed, understanding the situation. "He would come over to our home during Thanksgiving and Christmas – since he did not have a family. We would treat him as a family friend. Other than that, I don't think he would be one to harbor a grudge to kill Hans."_

FLASHBACK END

"Captain Hugo, the reason why you're pleading the fifth… is because you know something, someone who would harbor a grudge to kill Mr. Semblar," Athena told the witness. "If you told the details, your life would be in great danger – that person would be after you!"

Capt. Hugo was clutching his chest. "Yes… that's right."

Athena bumped a fist against her palm. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, Captain Hugo. I, Athena Cykes, captain of this courtroom, will catch the killer… right here in this very courtroom!"

"H-Hey, I'm the captain!" the Judge retorted.

"And I'm co-captain," Mercury said proudly. "And the spectators here will be the passengers in the flight for the truth!"

The spectators clapped and cheered.

"So what does make me?" Payne winced once the clapping and cheering quieted. No one however wanted to answer.

(_"Probably a crew…"_)

Capt. Hugo stood up straight and turned to the defense. "It looks like in this case… I'll be your air traffic controller for the truth. Captain Cykes, you're cleared for takeoff." He said the last sentence with a hint of a smile.

"Roger!" She nodded and continued, "While you're here in the courtroom, nobody escapes from the truth that will be shed to light. I vow that, or my name is not Athena Cykes."

"That's… some overwhelming confidence you put in the witness," Mercury said, pumped up for the next part of the trial.

"Very well, I'll trust my instincts… and my life on you for that one." Capt. Hugo took off his cap, revealing his shabby gray hair – yet the action was poetic as if Athena's words ignited a fiery attitude inside him to fly once more. "Your Honor, I withdraw my plea. I will testify. I will give my good friend his final wish."

The Judge nodded. "Your testimony, please."

(_"He's displaying an overwhelming level of confidence, but there's nothing for me to probe into. I'll have to use the traditional cross-examination."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: HIS FINAL WISH<strong>

**Many believed that the plane crash three years ago was Mr. Nuncer's fault.**

**I visited him once in jail. He told me something very interesting.**

**He was not alone handling the plane. Someone appeared in the cockpit…**

… **and tried to take over the controls – as if in a hijacking.**

**But Mr. Nuncer grabbed something from the intruder's personage and kept it.**

**It was handed over to Hans, who kept it safely with him all the time.**

**The intruder is most likely Mr. Semblar's killer trying to erase the evidence.**

"Captain, if only you stepped forward sooner, you might have been able to set my father free," Nuncer said.

"I am sorry," he apologized. "I was bound to the demands of threat. Justice should have been given earlier."

"While we are unable to undo the agony from the events," the Judge advised, "we can only move forward and find the truth."

Athena nodded. "And the first step is the cross-examination."

**CROSS EXAMINATION: HIS FINAL WISH**

**... But Mr. Nuncer grabbed something from the intruder's personage and kept it.**

**Hold it!** "What was this item Mr. Nuncer grabbed from the intruder?"

"Something small," Capt. Hugo answered. "Dennis was not very specific in the details but he remembered turning it over to Hans during their meeting at the detention center."

(_"Something small… could that be…?"_)

"I think we're already drawing closer to the identity of our killer," Mercury said excitedly. "Just one more push."

"So something small was turned over to the victim at the detention center," Payne said, keeping the testimony on track. Athena's mind was racing.

"That's right," Capt. Hugo said and proceeded with the testimony.

**It was handed over to Hans, who kept it safely with him all the time.**

**Objection!** "Capt. Hugo, the defense… knows this piece of incriminating evidence."

"Y-You do?" Capt. Hugo said, startled.

Athena nodded. "Hans kept it safely with him… all the time. Those were your words. What if the scuffle was not meant for us to track the presence of the killer?" She presented the _victim's badge._ "What if the scuffle was meant for the killer to retrieve the evidence?"

**Objection!** Payne retorted. "What does the victim's badge have to do with anything?"

Athena smirked. "The victim's badge…" For dramatic effect once more, she outstretched her arm sharply and pointed at the witness, "… is the incriminating evidence!"

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAT?" Payne recoiled.

The gallery almost went into an uproar. Being the passengers in the flight for the truth, the members wanted nothing short of answers. The Judge tolerated the noise for a while before calling for order.

**Objection!** Payne shrieked, struggling to return the tide in his favor. "B-But there is nothing in that evidence that implicates someone!"

"We'll never know until we examine it from all angles!" Athena handed the victim's badge to Mercury, who received it and began examining the evidence. "You can examine the evidence carefully and spot some useful clues."

Mercury peered in and out until his eyes lit up. "I found something!" When the Court was transfixed on his results, Mercury continued. "There's a name… it says… Hans Semblar."

(_"Hans Semblar… the victim?"_) Athena quickly reviewed her other pieces of evidence. When she found one spot in the evidence, she shrieked in realization. "AAAAAAAAHHH! So that's what it is!"

"What is it, defense?" the Judge inquired. "You had me there for a while!"

Athena was overwhelmed by the shock of the answers she found. (_"So this is what it means… I have finally unfolded the truth. Now I have to make the pieces of logic come into play!"_) She stared once more at the evidence and allowed her thoughts to go into overdrive – into full concentration that only she can hear and only she can extract the truth from her thoughts. (_"Here goes…!"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>VISUALIZATION: CASE REVIEW<strong>

"_Time to review the facts. The killer and the victim scuffled in the fifth floor stairway. During the scuffle, the killer managed to tear out the badge from the victim's persona and then shoot him. The killer was almost confronted by the witness and the defendant but he managed to escape through the window. Our unnamed culprit was spotted by Ms. Nuncer when she peered out the window. These are the facts of the case so far._

"_The badge is supposed to be the incriminating evidence that will point us to the real killer. So why do_ we _have the victim's badge?"_

A. The killer got the wrong badge  
>B. The killer swapped the badges<p>

**The killer got the wrong badge**

"_Right… the killer got the wrong badge. So if I were the killer and I would realize this, I would make my way downstairs to retrieve it once more. Therefore, what was the motive of the killer to return to the body?"_

A. To search for the evidence again  
>B. To shoot the victim for good measure<br>C. To get himself spotted

**The killer searched for the badge again**

"_This explains why he left the victim's badge on the staircase. The killer tried to retrieve the evidence once more but he was spotted by the defendant. He had to scram or face arrest. Given the circumstances, the killer could not retrieve the evidence. The victim kept the evidence with him all the time as the witness claims, therefore there is the possibility that…"_

A. He hid the incriminating evidence  
>B. He is still wearing the killer's badge<br>C. He destroyed the evidence already

**THE VICTIM WORE THE KILLER'S BADGE**

_"If the killer had no more time to retrieve the evidence, then the incriminating evidence might have been smartly concealed to make it look like something legitimate. Therefore, the badge was still on the victim's persona when he died! This is the proof I need to draw out the real killer!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Alright, I'll leave the updates until those chapters since I'll be away on a three-day vacation. I'll be back by the 30th to wrap up the case. We still have to confront the killer and get his testimony, so the trial is still quite far from over. I wanted to do the visualization as early as the first episode since this feature is already familiar in the series. And I bet you didn't see that coming._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated. Merry Christmas everyone!_

_PowerZone_


	7. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt6

Athena's focus returned to the Court, her expression determined to reveal the answer that will lead to the path of justice. "Your Honor, the defense will present its evidence that will point us to the killer," she held up the photograph inside the autopsy report envelope. "Mr. Semblar and the killer had a scuffle in which the badge was torn off Mr. Semblar's personage. It was also in the scuffle that Mr. Semblar was also pushed out of the window." The Judge nodded to show that he was following along. "Yet, Mr. Semblar's badge was holding the incriminating evidence that would frame the real person responsible behind the events three years ago."

"If we look back in the testimony," Mercury told the Court, "Capt. Hugo mentioned that Mr. Semblar kept it with him all the time."

"Right. Since we have Mr. Semblar's badge in our possession, the killer made a fatal mistake." Athena outstretched her arm and pointed at the witness. "The killer grabbed the victim's own badge instead!"

**Objection!** Payne yelled. "B-But why would the killer grab the victim's own badge if he was trying to find the evidence incriminating them?"

**Objection!** Athena countered. "Because the killer grabbed the wrong evidence, they needed to find the real evidence on the victim."

"Which is why the killer escaped out the window and used the ladder," Mecury continued. "They probably caught the witness and the defendant rushing to the crime scene from both sides, making the escape quite inconvenient."

"So while the killer was finding the evidence," Athena continued her explanation, "they were spotted by a terrified Ms. Nuncer. At the same time, Capt. Hugo snapped a picture of Ms. Nuncer holding the gun." She slammed a palm on the desk for emphasis. "This brought about the misunderstanding that Ms. Nuncer did the vile deed… when in truth – she was simply another witness to the crime!"

The Court erupted in murmurs of agreement. Payne was trying to find a suitable objection but none came. Perhaps it was almost time for him to throw in the towel.

"So where is the evidence?" the Judge asked the defense once the murmurs subsided.

Athena had the photograph of the victim projected on the screen. Once the photograph was displayed, she used the remote to zoom in on the left chest. "It's right above the bullet hole," she answered. The zoom focused on a shiny identical badge very similar to that of the badge in their possession. "The evidence is stained with blood because of the splatter of the gunshot wound, making it very significant that the killer would not want to leave their trace of any kind!"

"Ah! So the victim… is wearing the killer's badge!" Capt. Hugo said, startled at the conclusion.

Athena nodded. "That's correct." She turned to Prosecutor Payne. "Prosecutor, is there a police report on the badge?"

Payne was perspiring so much that his shades were starting to slide down the bridge of his nose. When he was addressed, he jerked uncomfortably. "Oh… huh, me?"

"Yes!" Athena snapped impatiently. "The defense would like to see the results of their investigation on the victim!"

"G-Give me a minute…"

It took four minutes for Payne to find the document scrambled inside his briefcase. When he found it, he read out the results to the members of the Court. All eyes and ears were on the uncomfortable prosecutor. "Er, there's a part here in which the victim was wearing a badge not his own."

(_"Finally… the name of the killer!"_)

Payne continued. "The badge found on the victim belongs… to one Captain Birdie Flynn."

(_"… Huh? Never heard of him?"_)

"W-wait, did you say Birdie Flynn?" Capt. Hugo growled.

"Eek!" Payne tried to compose himself but the death stare nearly overwhelmed him. "Y-Y-Yes, I'm sure of it."

Capt. Hugo was gritting his teeth as he tried to digest the information. When the name finally registered in his mind, he pounded on the witness stand and exclaimed furiously. "WHAT THE…?!"

"Witness, what is the meaning of your behavior?" the Judge went on to the witness.

Capt. Hugo was clenching his fist so tight as if he was ready to smash a hole in a wall. "Birdie Flynn… He was… the pilot who testified in the case against Mr. Nuncer!"

"N-No way," Nuncer whispered, her hands shaking.

"He was the key witness who put your father in jail!" Capt. Hugo told Nuncer. "He was the intruder of the cockpit who tried to steer the plane out of your father's control!"

"But why would he do that?" Nuncer asked, pleading for answers.

The Judge however struck down his gavel. "All will be clear when we hear his side of the story. Prosecutor Payne, make sure that the witness is under full protection. I will give the prosecution an hour to search and prepare the new witness for questioning." He set conditions of issuing an arrest warrant in case the witness would not show up.

"That's… a lot, Your Honor," Payne winced.

"Am I clear?" the Judge boomed.

Payne flinched. "Y-Yes, Your Honor. C-C-Crystal clear."

"Court is adjourned," the Judge declared and struck down his gavel.

(_"I asked for a transcript of Capt. Hugo's testimony. Most of his testimony really stood out so the details were made out in fine print. He witnessed Mr. Semblar pushed out of the window and photographed the witness holding the gun."_)

**Capt. Hugo's Testimony added to the Court Record.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 12:01 PM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

(_"Finally… a new suspect."_) Athena heaved a sigh of relief.

"We're not done yet," Mercury reminded her. "With the new witness, he could be very feisty in his testimony. We should be very careful when interrogating."

Nuncer was still shaken at the revelation. "So the person who killed Hans… is the same person who put my father in jail?"

"Looks like it," Athena answered, pumped up for the new cross-examination.

"That was some impressive deductive reasoning," Mercury told Athena. "Revealing that the victim was wearing the killer's badge was something that the Court did not expect."

(_"Knowing you… you might have already figured it out while I was tying the pieces together."_)

Mercury chuckled. "Except the last part… I was also stunned at the twist of events." Athena sighed.

"What's the plan?" Nuncer asked Athena.

Athena closed her eyes for a moment. "Since I'm still the captain of the flight for the truth, we need to be steadfast. I'm expecting a lot of turbulence of lies and deception, so we better hang on."

(_"We only have evidence pointing to Mr. Semblar's killer. However, we don't have evidence that the killer actually did the finishing blow."_)

"I have an idea," Mercury proposed. He drew Athena close then whispered the plan to her ear. It took him a while to sweat the details but Athena understood the idea. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Athena told him.

"I'll take my leave," he told the attorney and the client. "I have some other business to do."

(_"I just hope he returns as soon as possible."_)

"Where is he headed?" Nuncer asked Athena.

"You'll see soon enough," Athena told her. She flashed a victory sign to give some confidence to her client. "Now cheer up and we'll get you through!"

Nuncer beamed, tears of joy overflowing her eyes. "Th-Thank you so much, Athena."

(_"The killer is someone whom I've never met before… someone whom Nuncer despised bitterly… someone whom Capt. Hugo seems to have a grudge against. If what he does in the Courtroom is quite unusual for the circumstances, I always have a weapon ready to pick his testimony apart."_)

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 12:52 PM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

When Athena entered the Courtroom minutes after Prosecutor Payne and the Judge were in their areas, she noticed that the audience was excited. They were murmuring about the turn the trial took and the unexpected but factual information revealed by both sides. Some of them cheered when Athena proceeded to the defense's bench. Such behavior would normally not be tolerated in the Courtroom, but Athena's metaphor had kept the crowd going and had earned her some favor. Nevertheless, only the truth would prevail at the end.

The Judge continued the trial by asking Athena the whereabouts of the co-counsel. "Mr. Thinker had other matters to attend," she answered, not defiant or faltering in the slightest bit of the shortage of attorneys in her side. "The defense is fine and ready."

"Thanks to the efforts of the Prosecutor's Office, a new witness was apprehended from their office and summoned to the Court," the Judge said, giving credit to Prosecutor Payne. "Also, reports arrived from the Aviation Board while ago." He read the report. "The loud bang heard at the end of the transmission came from an outside source nearby the control room. The sound was very similar to a gunshot."

(_"So they used voice analysis to investigate the unusual sounds in the recording… very interesting."_)

**Flight Recording updated in the Court Record.**

The Judge told Prosecutor Payne to call the new witness. "The prosecution will call Capt. Birdie Flynn to the witness stand."

The bailiffs stood up and opened the Courtroom doors. Beyond the gleams of the light outside, a bailiff assisted the new witness as they made their way downstairs to the witness bench. In the process, Athena and the witness, Capt. Birdie Flynn, locked deadly gazes as if they were about to duel to the death. Capt. Flynn seemed to have known that he was accused. Athena had to do everything in her power as Nuncer's attorney to give justice to the people who deserved it.

Capt. Birdie Flynn was more youthful than Capt. Hugo, probably seven to ten years younger. Since the two captains worked in the same area, Capt. Flynn was also dressed in the flight suit reasonably similar to that of Capt. Hugo. However, Capt. Flynn had a long flowing jet-black hair that sprawled and curled to his shoulders. He had a fair complexion, a seemingly nasty attitude, and a demeanor that seemed to demand a challenge. For Athena, he would make sure not to take any chances and not to take it easy on anyone.

"Witness, your name and occupation for the record," Prosecutor Payne started.

Capt. Flynn grinned as if he were a lion that found its next meal. "Capt. Baerdly Icarus Flynn – or simply Capt. Birdle Flynn as the good folks call me," he introduced himself. "I am a pilot."

Payne wasted no time. "Mr. Flynn, do you understand the circumstances in which you were summoned to the Court?"

Capt. Flynn folded his arms, smiling arrogantly as if he just aced a mastery test. "You told it all… and frankly, I don't believe a single word the defense says."

(_"Then prove it to me, you black-hearted pilot."_)

"Just one question," Payne said. "Do you deny your presence in the control tower that evening?"

Capt. Flynn closed his eyes. "No. I was there that evening."

The spectators muttered among themselves. They were wondering if the witness's testimony would be believable.

The Judge rapped his gavel thrice and called for order in the Court. "Very well, Capt. Flynn. Please testify to the Court about what you were doing that evening in the control tower."

Capt. Flynn gazed at the defense attorney. "Ms. Attorney, at the end of the day, you will regret it when I slam the final nail in your client's coffin."

"Try me," Athena grinned.

"Confident you are, heh," Capt. Flynn said nastily. "I like that attitude – very worthy for a pilot."

"Ms. Cykes is the pilot in our flight for truth," the Judge told the witness. "If you commit perjury in this flight, I will make sure you get booted out from our flight midair without a parachute."

(_"That's… one nasty yet witty remark."_)

"You have nothing to worry about," Capt. Flynn answered, unaffected by the Judge's threat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: INSIDE THE CONTROL TOWER<strong>

**I went to the control tower to talk to Mr. Semblar that evening.**

**I wanted to ask for my badge that he kept in his possession.**

**But before I had the chance to get to the fifth floor…**

… **I caught a glimpse of Ms. Nuncer tossing him out the window!**

**I was afraid I might get caught, so I escaped out the same way.**

**I might have been spotted, but it was just some bad luck on my part.**

(_"That was one bald-faced lie!"_)

"You don't have to get so worked up, Ms. Cykes," the Judge advised the defense.

"A question for the witness," Payne piped. "Can you please indicate your position in this map when you witnessed the crime?"

The crime scene map appeared on the screen. "I was over here," Capt. Flynn answered and used the laser pointer to indicate a position somewhere near the bottom of the fifth floor staircase. "That view gave me a good advantage of directly witnessing the events."

Athena took a deep breath. "I'd like to proceed with my cross-examination." Her sudden request left the Judge and the prosecution speechless.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: INSIDE THE CONTROL TOWER**

… **I caught a glimpse of Ms. Nuncer tossing him out the window!**

**Objection!** "Capt. Flynn, that was one incredibly ridiculous testimony," Athena told him, giving him no mercy, "especially in the part of getting a glimpse of my client tossing Mr. Semblar out the window."

Capt. Flynn rubbed his chin. "Eh? There wasn't anything ridiculous about that."

Athena shook her head. "This directly contradicts _Capt. Hugo's testimony _that Mr. Semblar was pushed out the window."

"Bah! What difference does it make?"

"It makes a lot of difference," Athena said, emphasizing on the word 'lot.'

**Objection!** Payne blurted. "I'm afraid I have to agree with the witness. Whether he was tossed out or pushed out would not change anything!"

**Objection!** Athena countered, an arm outstretched and a finger pointed to the witness. "It changes a lot of things." She consulted the victim's autopsy report. "The victim also had multiple bruises on the torso and a snapped neck. This was the result of the fall from the fifth floor window. If he were tossed out of the window, there would be bruises all over his body and not just on the torso alone!"

Payne gasped as he recoiled.

"What say you, witness?" Athena said to Capt. Flynn victoriously.

Capt. Flynn seemed unmoved by the contradiction. "Again, it does not matter if he was tossed, pushed, thrown, whatever. All that matters is that I saw her do it!" He waved a finger at the defendant.

(_"He seems very agitated… as if he wants to cover something – covering up his crime, maybe."_)

The Judge shared his thoughts. "The witness claims to have seen the defendant pushing or tossing or throwing or whatever the victim out the fifth floor window. However, the contradiction in two testimonies does not seem to be relevant if the defendant still remains at issue."

(_"Grr, how do I get even with this bastard?"_)

"Please proceed with your testimony," the Judge instructed the witness.

**I was afraid I might get caught, so I escaped out the same way.**

**Objection!** Athena immediately presented the _witness photograph. _"You claimed to have seen Ms. Nuncer toss Mr. Semblar out the window… then escape the same way in the fears that you might get caught."

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. One big problem."

"Yes. I mean… what?"

Athena nodded. "Capt. Hugo snapped this picture when he arrived at the fifth floor staircase." She slammed a palm on the desk. "If you escape the same way in which the victim was tossed out of the window… you would be spotted by Ms. Nuncer!"

Capt. Flynn jerked for a moment. "Grk!"

**Objection!** Payne was curling his hair. "That contradiction is easy to explain. Remember that Ms. Nuncer was not in her right state of mind when she saw the victim on the ground. Perhaps she missed the point that the witness passed by!"

(_"That objection was incredibly weak."_) **Objection!** Athena countered. "The witness would not risk it even if he knew that Ms. Nuncer was not in a right state of mind. After all, even Ms. Nuncer would testify that someone passed by her. But she did not!"

**Objection!** "She may have turned her back at one point and missed the witness dashing out the window!"

**Objection!** Athena was on a roll of counterattacking objections. "When Ms. Nuncer looked out the window, she already saw someone standing over the victim. We presume it to be the killer since she displayed anger!"

**Objection!** The objection this time came from the witness. "Ms. Attorney. I will say it again and again… I escaped via the window with the fear that I might be compromised. And even so, I did not kill Mr. Semblar."

Athena took a deep breath. "You had all the reason to bear a grudge against the victim. After all, you testified that you were after your badge he was wearing."

"True," he admitted. "But if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm already wearing mine." He pointed to his left chest.

(_"Uh… oh no!"_)

"Your badge is found on the victim's persona as shown in this photograph," Prosecutor Payne told the witness and had the photograph of the victim displayed on the screen. "So how did you get yours back?"

"I simply applied to get another badge the next day when I knew it was hopeless."

Athena paused. "Hmm, you make it sound like as if you needed to get back the badge at all costs."

Capt. Flynn grinned. "After all, he has my personal property."

"Why didn't you file a complaint to management or an affidavit of loss? Why did you wait three years?"

The witness's grin vanished, replacing it with an obnoxious atmosphere topped with a suspicious look. "Are you really that bent on implicating me for the death of Mr. Semblar?"

(_"We have a motive, but we don't have incriminating evidence. The best I can do is keep the questions coming."_)

"Answer the defense's question," the Judge told the witness.

"I couldn't do anything," he answered pleadingly, as if trying to invoke sympathy. "But since I was forced to testify in that case of the plane crash, I was under suspension."

"It's true, Your Honor," Payne answered. "The prosecution investigated the matter and found out that the witness was suspended for three years for his involvement."

(_"Again, I don't believe a single bit of this."_)

The Judge closed his eyes and thought of what to do.

Athena had to do something. "Your badge is incriminating evidence of your presence," she attacked the witness. "Just give it up."

**Objection!** Capt. Flynn snarled. "Just because my badge happens to be in the crime scene doesn't mean I killed Mr. Semblar."

"You need to have decisive evidence, Ms. Cykes," the Judge told the defense.

(_"Uh-oh… we're encountering turbulence."_)

"My testimony still stands, Ms. Attorney," Capt. Flynn taunted Athena, who was hunched over on her desk and breaking in sweat.

(_"Is there another aspect to the badge that I can explore? At least something to keep the questions moving…"_) She examined the victim's badge one more time and looked at the scrap of clothing torn off from the victim's personage. "Torn off… ah, that's it!"

**Hold it!** Athena recovered and confronted the witness. "There's one thing I'd like you to clarify for us." She held up the victim's badge. "In your testimony, you mentioned that you wanted to ask for the badge that the victim kept in his possession."

"What about it?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

(_"I'm not losing to the likes of you… Never!"_) Athena slammed a palm. "This piece of evidence was retrieved at the crime scene – and judging from the state of the badge, it was ripped off from a piece of clothing. The defense requests testimony on what happened when you met with the victim!"

Payne made the matter clear. "The defense claims that the killer and the victim had a scuffle."

Capt. Flynn took heavy breaths.

"Did you have a scuffle with the victim, witness?" the Judge demanded answered, furthering pressuring the witness.

A minute ago, Capt. Flynn was getting the upper advantage for the defense to prevent a lack of evidence. Athena shifted her focus from a lack of evidence to the presence of the witness. As all the other members of the Court awaited his answer, Capt. Flynn was grasping for a plausible explanation: tell the truth or tell a white lie?

"I…" he started but words choked him.

"Witness!" Athena snapped.

Capt. Flynn had enough. He pounded on the witness stand and glared at the defense attorney. "Fine! If you want to know the truth, let me testify!"


	8. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt7

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: ENCOUNTERING THE VICTIM**

**On the way, I saw Mr. Semblar descending the stairs.**

**I caught a glimpse of hatred in his eye when we met.**

**Instantly, he drew out his gun and tried to shoot me.**

**I struggled against him.**

**Before I knew it, I was knocked backwards.**

**I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.**

"You were knocked down?" Payne inquired.

"It slipped my mind," Capt. Flynn justified. "Given the pace of events – that things happened all-of-a-sudden – I couldn't recall everything there was… until now."

"What do you think defense?" the Judge turned to Athena.

Athena's Mood Matrix had already projected a holograph. "Usually, psychoanalysis is given to those who need a therapy because of mixed or clouded emotions." She folded her arms and glared at the witness. "This witness… is experiencing a flurry of emotions that are interfering with his thoughts about the version of events."

"W-What do you mean by that claptrap?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

Athena bumped a fist against her palm. "It means that you're not testifying truthfully because you're experiencing something very contradictory to what you're saying."

The witness scratched his head. "I don't get you, attorney."

"Just get on with the psycho jumbo," Payne said, irritated.

(_"Don't you dare call the Mood Matrix a psycho jumbo, you psycho!"_)

Athena took a deep breath and activated the Mood Matrix program on the holographic screen.

**MOOD MATRIX: ENCOUNTERING THE VICTIM**

**On the way, I saw Mr. Semblar descending the stairs.  
><strong>(Happy: 50; Sad: 10; Surprise: 30; Angry: 10)

**I caught a glimpse of hatred in his eye when we met.  
><strong>(Happy: 30; Sad: 30; Surprise: 70; Angry: 30)

**Instantly, he drew out his gun and tried to shoot me.  
><strong>(Happy: 30; Sad: 50; Surprise: 70; Angry: 50)

**I struggled against him.  
><strong>(Happy: 10; Sad: 50; Surprise: 30; Angry: 50)

**Before I knew it, I was knocked backwards.  
><strong>(Happy: 10; Sad: 70; Surprise: 50; Angry: 70)

**I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.  
><strong>(Happy: 70; Sad: 70; Surprise: 50; Angry: 10)

(_"Man oh man, he's a walking psychopath if I have to describe him in the loosest sense. His contradictory emotions are everywhere!"_)

"Is something the matter, defense?" the Judge asked, concerned.

"Give me some time to think," Athena told the Judge. (_"Hmm, his contradictory emotions are probably coming from one source. I have two ways to approach this testimony: evidence-based or emotion-based. Given the circumstances, I think the former should apply. Let's see what we get out from him."_)

**I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.**

**Objection!** "You claimed to have heard the gunshot and saw my client point her gun at him? That's claptrap."

Capt. Flynn stood at the ready.

Athena glared at the witness. "Unfortunately, it was established in the _flight recording_ that the gunshot was at the last part of the recording in which the client was still in the control room!"

"W-W-What?!" Capt. Flynn recoiled, startled. "But how…?"

"During the break, the Aviation Board also submitted a report that the last loud sound was indeed a gunshot," Athena clarified. "It also captured Ms. Nuncer's voice who was present in the control room when the gunshot occurred."

"Y-You've got to be kidding me," Capt. Flynn hissed and pounded the stand. "Y-Your Honor, c-can I explain?"

The Judge sighed. "The more you try to plead for an explanation, the lesser your credibility becomes."

"And the more the suspicion against you raises," Athena added.

"Please, Your Honor," Payne pleaded with the Judge. "The witness is confused about a lot of events that happened. He was given very little time to prepare for the trial."

The Judge sighed again. "Very well, but I'll give you only one chance to explain yourself, witness."

"Th-Thank you, Your Honor."

(_"He's going to give an update to his testimony. Should I continue with the approach or stick to emotion-based approach?"_) Athena gave the choice some thought as she reviewed the statements to find any changes. (_"His contradictory emotions are still all over the place so I might have to do evidence-based approach a little longer."_)

**I struggled against him.**

**Before I knew it, I was knocked backwards.**

***INFO UPDATE***

**Then I heard a gunshot and saw her point the gun at him!**

"How much of this charade of lies will you put us into, witness?" Athena asked, impatient.

Capt. Flynn looked like as if he was about to snap.

(_"Every time he is given a chance to explain, he just fishes for more lies to craft his statement of lies. And given the new information, there's another glaring contradiction staring at our faces."_)

**Then I heard a gunshot and saw her point the gun at him!**

**Objection!** "And you're making another lie," Athena told him angrily. "The _Browning_ retrieved from the crime scene belonged to the victim." She had the witness photograph projected on the screen. "The pistol here in the photograph is Ms. Nuncer's gun as she was using hers to defend herself. She also picked up the gun found in the crime scene." She slammed hard on the desk. "And what's more… this photograph was taken… _after_ the victim was pushed out from the window!"

Capt. Flynn had a look about him as if he was about to faint. "Why… why are these… contradictions existing?"

Athena pointed a finger at the witness as she outstretched her arm. "It's because you are the killer! You're covering up your crime by building one lie after another!"

The spectators this time went bedlam. They shouted and demanded for justice. Capt. Flynn was looking around for help, but even Prosecutor Payne, his final lifeline to put him off the hook, was speechless. The Judge tolerated the staccato for a while before he shouted for order over the roars.

**Objection!** Payne yelled, silencing the crowd and providing a glimmer of hope for the witness. "That's quite a statement, Ms. Cykes. But please be warned that should you fail to provide the Court with a satisfying explanation… all your claims about Capt. Flynn will be discredited." He adjusted his shades. "Where's your evidence to prove that the witness killed the victim in cold blood?"

(_"Evidence…? Do I have evidence…?_") Athena slumped over, frustrated that the winds of victory were suddenly blowing away. (_"I… I don't…!"_)

"As I expected," Payne spat. "You've been wrangling for the past hour claiming that my witness killed Mr. Semblar using his possession as the most critical evidence. But it turns out… your basis is nothing but a puff of stupidity!"

Athena almost lost control. She slammed the desk with both palms and leaned forward. "How. DARE YOU!" She had the urge to leap from the defense's bench and launch herself across the Courtroom to land furious blows.

"Order!" the Judge interfered, his temper rising. "I will not allow badgering from and on both sides."

Payne sighed. "The burden is now on the defense to provide evidence."

The Judge turned to Athena, who looked at the defendant gazing at her with fierce determination to win. "Ms. Cykes, you have one chance. It is either you prove Capt. Flynn guilty or I hand down my verdict for Ms. Nuncer. And just so you know… the verdict will be guilty."

(_"I… I'm backed here… and…"_) She was starting to shake uncontrollably as she grasped herself to keep herself calm. Her focus was steadily dropping, her confidence waning. Without the evidence she needed to secure victory, Athena would lose everything she worked so hard to gain. (_"This cold feeling… it's back… just like that time. I thought I already moved on. But when this feeling comes back… it's almost as if… I'm destined to lose!"_) Her Mood Matrix was a bleak black, a sign of the overwhelming dread blocking every avenue of rational opportunities to think.

She took one last look at the prosecutor, who was confident for a victory on his side. She looked at the Judge, who was waiting for an answer. She looked at the witness, who was grinning maliciously knowing that he was going to drive the final nail. Athena couldn't bear to glance, but glance she did and she was the tears flooding from Nuncer's eyes… the tears that shed the enmity of surrender, that her attorney had nothing else to go forth.

"_It's over… it's over… it's over… it's_

_over_

…

_.._

_._

**Objection!**

As if Athena was roused from a nightmare, she turned to the Courtroom doors. As if the Courtroom had sucked itself into a void of darkness, providing ounces of misery for the defense attorney, the radiating light from the Courthouse hallway seemed like light breaking through the darkness. And leading the light like a knight in shining armor… was Mercury Thinker who pointed at the witness in his best "Objection!" pose with his smile of confidence and his eyes of sheer determination.

"I'm back."

Athena gasped. "M-Mercury…"

Mercury made his way to the defense bench and helped Athena recover. "Hang in there, Athena."

"I'm sorry," she told him apologetically. "I did everything I could…"

For the first time, Mercury's radiant expression was replaced by seriousness. "Athena, Capt. Birdie Flynn killed Hans Semblar in cold blood." Payne leaned forward while Capt. Flynn raised a fist in dire threat.

Athena blinked. "W-What? But how? We don't have decisive evidence."

"Remember the plan?" Mercury said to her, beaming again. "The plan worked." He turned to the witness. "As much as you try to hide your crime in a thundercloud of lies, the truth will always come forward after the storm."

(_"We are in very dangerous turbulence. Either we go through the storm… or we crash in defeat."_)

"Think back to the testimonies – especially in the part about Ms. Nuncer witnessing the killer," he advised.

Athena struggled as she closed her eyes and recalled the testimony.

"There is one part there that we almost did not consider," Mercury continued while Athena concentrated. "What was the killer doing? Searching the evidence, right?"

"Right."

"So if the killer fled the scene because he might have been spotted, did he take something else with him?"

Athena thought about it for a moment. She visualized the scene based from the pictures given by Mercury. She visualized the perspectives as if she were an invisible spectator to the witness of events. Then when she got to the part about Ms. Nuncer testifying about how she displayed anger when she saw the killer, Athena suddenly opened her eyes.

(_"T-That's it! It was right here all along!"_)

Mercury smiled, knowing that Athena found the answer. "Atta girl. Go get them!"

(_"Thanks a bunch, Mercury. You've only been with us for a short time… but you're really loads helpful."_)

"My pleasure."

Athena turned to the witness once more, her confidence returned. "Witness, if it's evidence you want. Then this is the evidence you need." She pointed a finger from her outstretched arm. "Prepare for your utter defeat!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>VISUALIZATION<strong>

"_From the previous visualization, we established that the victim was wearing the killer's badge. This helped us draw out Capt. Birdie Flynn into the stand. He claims that he witnessed my client push or toss the victim out the window after the gunshot. But most of what he claims are just big fat lies._

"_Considering the evidence so far, the killer and the victim fought, the denouement being the victim shot to the heart. After the killing blow, the victim was pushed or tossed out from the window. Therefore, there has to be something else that fell along with the victim. This something is…_

A. glass shards  
>B. the victim's badge<br>C. Browning revolver

**Glass shards fell with the victim**

"_Now Ms. Nuncer testified that she saw the killer when she peered out the window. What was the killer doing?_

A. Erasing traces of evidence  
>B. Looking for the badge<p>

**The killer was looking for the badge**

"_Alright. So the killer was looking for the badge. But there was something that happened that made me concerned about one issue at the beginning of the trial."_

A. The killer's badge was torn off  
>B. The glass shards were missing<br>C. The revolver had Nuncer's print

**The glass shards were missing**

"_The killer was looking for the badge… but the glass shards went missing at the same time. So if the killer had to flee or risk possible arrest, what else did the killer bring with him?_

A. The glass shards  
>B. The victim's badge<br>C. The Browning revolver

**The killer took the glass shards**

"_That's right. So if he took the glass shards from the scene even without meaning to, then the decisive evidence is…_

A. moisture  
>B. sweat<br>C. blood

**THE GLASS SHARDS WERE STAINED WITH BLOOD**

"_Of course! The killer scrambled around to look for the badge but he had to flee. At the same time, the shards were stuck to his footwear while he was looking for the evidence. But the glass shards had one important piece of evidence that will bring justice its well-deserved touchdown!"_

* * *

><p>With the visualization complete, Athena began to explain the series of events of what happened that fateful evening. She explained how the witness, Capt. Birdie Flynn, fought with the victim, Engr. Hans Semblar. Athena treaded carefully on Ms. Nuncer's testimony on how the witness was searching for the evidence. "However," she told the witness, "the glass shards that fell along with the victim when he was hurled out of the window scattered around, setting up a landmine for anyone who would desecrate with the crime scene." Athena watched the prosecutor break in multitudes of perspiration while the witness clenched his right fist. She moved to the point that the killer stepped on the glass shards while he was looking for the evidence. However, he forgot to note one very important thing.<p>

"And how do you propose to present this decisive evidence?" Payne said, one last attempt to save his witness.

Athena grinned. "Witness, you will submit your footwear to the crime laboratory to have it analyzed."

"W-What for?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

She folded her arms. "Glass shards."

Capt. Flynn laughed. "Did you think I was that gullible to leave my prints at the crime scene? I wash my footwear every day to make sure it remains speck and clean whenever I work!"

**Objection!** "But you were suspended until you got back your badge," Athena countered. "And even if you washed your shoes, it still doesn't clear you. Glass is a very durable material and even miniscule shards will stick to the sole of the shoes."

"J-Just where are you going with this?" the Judge interrupted.

"The decisive evidence… is the victim's blood," Athena answered. "If the crime lab happens to pick up glass shards on the witness's footwear sole along with the victim's blood…" and with one last fierce gaze and an outstretched arm – finger flexed and pointed – toward the witness, Athena proclaimed, "… this will make clear once and for all that you are Mr. Hans Semblar's killer."

That did it. All the lifelines to save the witness snapped neatly. Capt. Birdie Flynn knew that he had been nailed. The existence of the evidence still in his personage gave him away. As he looked around, he collapsed into the illusion of being lifted into the sky. "W-What's going on?" Still being in the flight for the truth, he was kicked out from the plane. "B-But my chute…!" He scrambled wildly as if trying to get back into the plane. However, Capt. Flynn continued falling… falling… falling… until he landed (or collapsed) on the Courtroom floor with a large thud. "No… no… no…" he muttered followed with "guilty… guilty… guilty…" until his voices couldn't be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_And I'm finally done with the surprise double update. I decided to cap it with a second visualization scene. Given this, I'll give you guys a hint: I'll end section of my trials with visualization scenes – especially in important areas that could consider as recaps. The last part of Episode 1 will wrap things up so I can start making finishing touches to the first parts of Episode 2: Turnabout on Strings._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated!_

_PowerZone_


	9. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial finale

After the Court settled down from the imaginative fiasco and the witness breakdown, the Judge proceeded by asking Payne for an update of the witness. "His head is still in the clouds, but he's been chained away in handcuffs."

Mercury read the report received from the crime laboratory thirty minutes after Athena issued the tests. "Miniscule to microscopic remains of glass shards along with blood were found on the witness's footwear soles. DNA tests confirmed that the blood belonged to the victim."

(_"I guess that settles everything. But there's one last thing I don't understand."_) "Did Capt. Flynn mention why he killed Mr. Semblar?"

"I can explain that," came a voice from the gallery. Everyone turned to Capt. Hugo, who stood up and walked toward the witness stand.

"Captain Hugo," Nuncer whispered.

Capt. Hugo stood mightily in the witness stand though he also felt clearly guilty for his actions. When everyone was silent and their full attention was on him, he started his story. "Capt. Birdie Flynn and Capt. Dennis Semblar manned the flight three years ago… the flight that killed fifty and jailed Capt. Semblar as a result of the trial. Semblar was an exceptional pilot while Flynn was a rookie at that time. Flynn stepped forward in the investigation of the plane crash and testified to great effect about faulty controls attributed to Capt. Semblar's negligence."

"But in reality, it was Flynn's fault," Athena said.

Capt. Hugo nodded slowly. "That's right. I launched my own investigation – that's why I have a separate office in the first floor of the control tower." He grunted. "I'm sorry for hiding that fact. I was only able to uncover the truth on that night and I could've saved both lives… but Flynn got there before me." The captain paused for a moment then turned to the defense. "Well, Ms. Attorney, I'd say that was a splendid job in your flight for the truth."

"Gracias, señor."

The captain then turned to the defendant. "Anna…" The defendant was all ears as if she was ready to hear another secret. "Hans loved you in his own way. The necklace you're wearing right now was a gift handed to me passed on to you. He was a charming and calm gentleman, albeit shy." He massaged his forehead, guilty of what he did. "In my part, I deeply apologize for putting you this way. I should've seen it earlier… but I was so preoccupied in giving justice for Mr. Semblar that I never reconsidered other matters that were just as important as yours."

"Now that's a first," Mercury commented. "The superior requesting an apology from the subordinate."

"Things went personal when Payne presented the news clipping," Athena said, relieved to stand victorious over the shaken and defeated prosecutor.

"Capt. Hugo," Anna said feebly after a length of tense silence. When she mustered the courage, she stood up from her seat and faced her superior. "My father and Hans are gone from this world… but I will still continue to do the job that I love best – because that's what my father would say to me if he were with us now. I accept your apology… and thank you." She beamed, her tears of joy flowing once more and streaming down her cheeks.

The captain gasped for a while to hear such courageous words and reminisce of his good friend. He closed his eyes and tucked his cap close to his face. Even if he didn't want the people to see the tears he shed, Athena and Mercury knew that his apology and his unseen tears would suffice to consider the case solved.

The Judge held his head high. "All's well that ends well and I may as well announce my verdict."

(_"Finally… justice well deserved."_)

"This Court finds the defendant, Ms. Anna Nuncer…"

**Not Guilty**

The Court celebrated in the proclamation of Nuncer's innocence. Athena and Mercury beamed while Nuncer grinned ear-to-ear. Payne did not seem to enjoy the celebration and the Court treated as if his presence was not made known.

"That is all, Court is adjourned." The Judge struck down his gavel and the people began filing out from the courtroom.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 3:12 PM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"You did it!" Nuncer exclaimed cheerfully once they entered the defendant lobby.

"I'm amazed at the turn of events," Mercury told Athena. "And it was all because the plan worked."

"Oh yes, you mentioned about a plan," Nuncer said. "Can I privy?"

The two defense attorneys exchanged looks and agreed that it was best for Nuncer to know the details. Athena explained the plan of uncovering the decisive evidence. (_"Basically, I had Nuncer return to the crime scene and help him visualize the events as it happened in the crime scene. He reconstructed everything based on the previous witnesses' testimonies then found a crack in the prosecution's case… the glass shards with the victim's blood."_)

"That was quite well-thought out," Nuncer commented, still amazed at the power of her attorneys' collaboration.

(_"I'm just glad I had my revenge against the snot-faced prosecutor."_)

Mercury smiled at his partner. "I knew that I was running out of time since she was dealing with a belligerent witness."

"Mercury here used the wonders of technology to bring wonders for our case."

Nuncer smiled. "Well… whatever helped in the end…"

The defendant lobby doors opened and the bailiff stepped inside accompanying Capt. Hugo. He seemed pleased, unlike the demeanor he showed when he stepped into the witness stand for the first time. The superior and the subordinate shook hands. "I see you're doing well," he started, his voice rasping.

"Yes, sir," Nuncer answered then frowned. "Though the circumstances will never bring back Hans and my father…" She looked up at her superior and made a salute. "… I will still continue to live by my creed."

(_"Your creed, huh…"_)

"I will never thank you enough," Nuncer said to Athena as the two old friends shook hands. "Well at least I know who to refer if any of my friends get themselves in trouble."

Athena chuckled. (_"Believe me, your situation gave me quite the trouble in a while."_)

While the attorney, her client, and the superior chatted animatedly about the trial, Mercury immersed himself deep in his thoughts and pondered on what Nuncer said. He made a note to talk about it to Athena when he had the chance.

"We'll be taking our leave," Capt. Hugo said to the attorneys. "If there's one thing I learned about this trial, I guess it's that I can't go shorthanded in any situation. And also… my subordinates need some more training to do."

"S-Subordinates in the plural?"

Capt. Hugo nodded. "There are three new air traffic controllers already waiting for you in the office. They had to continue operations while you were in the defendant's seat… otherwise we'd be handling so many plane accidents."

(_"That reminds me…"_) "Whatever happened to the plane that evening?"

Capt. Hugo looked away, frowning at the prospect of handling another plane accident. "The plane made an emergency landing in the airport. Most of the plane sustained external damage… and all of the passengers and crew made it out in time." He paused and took a deep breath. "Except one."

"One?"

"I will not disclose the details at this time," Capt. Hugo told the attorneys. "If the Aviation Board releases the results of the investigation and if any of my crew needs legal assistance… you'll be the first to know."

"Alright, then. Take care of yourselves," Athena told the both of them as they left the defendant lobby.

(_"I guess that's already taken care of."_) She turned to Mercury and was about to cheer for a celebration when she saw her co-counsel in deep thought. "Hey… why in deep thought?"

Mercury snapped out from his internal monologue. "Oh… um, nothing really."

Athena frowned. (_"Nothing, huh… Then why do I sense some level of discord in your voice?"_)

The cool-headed attorney did not respond to Athena's thoughts. "Well… you know when Ms. Nuncer said something about living by her creed? It took me way back five months ago when I was hired by the Wright Anything Agency."

"How so?"

Mercury took a deep breath.

(_"Mercury told me the story about his first time being co-counsel with his law professor. He said that the case involved some sort of poisoning and that the case deeply traumatized the defendant. When the case was done, his professor died the next day. He established some sort of connection from that case… to another case five months ago in which a famous musician was murdered… the same way his law professor died. That is our next story and my next travesties of memory lane into past cases."_)

**EPISODE 1: THE FIERY TURNABOUT  
>The End<strong>

**A new case has unlocked!  
>EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT ON STRINGS<strong>


	10. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

**~~~ EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT ON STRINGS ~~~  
><strong>~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~

The maestro breezed through the Hammerklavier Sonata gracefully as if his arm moved like the wind. He had entranced his audience from start until end – from the moment he picked up his violin, from the moment he strung the first chord until the last part when he bowed to the audience. The audience inside the Harmony Grand Theater gave the maestro a standing ovation and flurries of claps despite his appearance being only an intermission number at the middle of a musical presentation.

"The legendary Stravius Cord!" When his name was called on the voice-over, most of the audience cheered. Stravius Cord was known for his street performances and his online violin lectures.

Stravius Cord stepped offstage and went to his dressing room.

"That was some performance of the Hammerklavier," a musician, one of the actors in the musical, commented.

Cord grinned. "It takes years to master the tune, and it's not easy." He stepped inside his dressing room and closed the door behind him.

He sat down and put the violin on the table. Cord was a very organized person. His musical sheets were neatly arranged on top of a portfolio beside the violin case. The coffee he requested before his performance was already ready on the dressing table. Cord needed a break.

He sipped some coffee and sat down on the chair. Cord took a deep breath and wondered for a minute if it was time for him to retire and pass the strings to someone in a younger generation, someone who one day could match or even surpass his skills and bravado as a violinist. He had entertained the thought for many years when he realized – yet unobvious to everyone else – that his swagger in playing the violin started waning.

After a few minutes, Cord set up the neatly arranged musical sheet on the stand in front of him. He flipped open his sheets to a familiar tune, "Pachelbel Canon in D." He picked up his violin and the bow and began playing.

Yet, he only got through the first signature when he realized something was wrong… definitely wrong. Suddenly, all his breath sucked out of him as if he were inside a vacuum chamber. He gasped for breath as he dropped the violin and the bow involuntarily. As he struggled, the musical sheets went upset, the vases on his dressing table upended, and the coffee cup overturned. Cord tried to reach for the door to ask for help, but the silent killer was too powerful for him to muster even an ounce of strength.

He finally collapsed on the floor, his last breath drawn just like the music as it played the coda of his life.

Meanwhile, the musician from earlier leaned off the wall. "And just like that, the final string snaps," he said gloomily as if he were rehearsing a line from the musical he was performing. He walked down the hallway and stepped upstairs to continue with the next part of the performance.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ PART 1: INVESTIGATION DAY 1 ~~~<strong>

**March 7; 9:30 PM  
>Harmony Grand Theater; Entrance Hall<strong>

The audience filed out from the theater with their faces full of glee and satisfaction that despite the exorbitant fee, they were able to witness a spectacular mix of performances of actors and musicians alike. Even Apollo, Athena, and Mercury were astounded by the show itself as they chatted animatedly in the entrance hall.

"That was one show," Athena commented. "I never thought that classical music would be that remarkable."

"You just fail to appreciate the impact classical music has had on the music of today," Mercury told Athena.

The attorney in yellow frowned. "All I can think about when it comes to music is rock and hip-hop… especially rap and all the 'yo dawg!' and the 'wazzup!'"

Mercury laughed. "That's not quite a nice thing to say in an audience full of glamorous people."

"Y-You're right," Athena said, looking around at the throng continuing to move out from the theater hall. "The audience today was full of people coming from the rich side of town."

"Explains why the tickets for the show were quite expensive," Apollo said.

"But the violinist from the intermission number really kept us going, don't you think," Athena said to the two attorneys.

"Stravius Cord… he's a legendary violinist known for mastering over forty classical pieces," Mercury said, doing a background check on Stravius Cord on his phone, attached with a portable broadband that would let him access the internet. "He also composed his own piece, 'The Solemn King.' That was the last piece in the musical!"

Athena and Apollo nodded. "The Solemn King was quite moving," Apollo remarked. "Mr. Cord really made the piece fitting for a musical to end as a tragedy. You could actually feel every rhythm tugging into your heart."

"As if you're backed into a corner when you have no decisive evidence to present," Mercury said jokingly to Athena.

Athena pouted. "Yeah right!"

(_"My name is Apollo Justice and I'm another lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency. I've been around tackling cases for almost three years now. Things have gotten bumpy along the way, but with the great lawyers around, I know things will pull through in the end. Mr. Wright gave us three tickets to watch the musical performance, 'The King and the Four Aces.' He was not fond of classical music so he gave the tickets to us… courtesy of a friend."_)

"Mr. Wright should have been with us," Athena told Apollo and Mercury. "He just sucks when it comes to classical music, but the show would have changed his mind."

(_"Don't you talk to your boss like that if you don't want to get booted."_)

"He's like a book with missing pages," Mercury commented. "His thoughts are quite hard to read."

Apollo had already known Mercury for almost a year. When Mercury stepped aboard the agency on June the previous year, he felt indifferent at first to the new recruit. But when Mercury proved his skills in the Courtroom and out from a near-impossible win, Apollo began to show his respect. Mercury could read Apollo's thoughts like a book, but the former always cringed when the latter's thoughts were interpreted.

"Anyway, I think it's time for us to head back to the office and wrap things up." Apollo said. "It's been quite a day for us."

"But let's stop by Eldoon's for a bowl or two!" Mercury said.

"So you've gotten used to Eldoon's huh?" Athena asked.

Mercury laughed. "The spicy and salty tastes are too much, but his weekly specials always get the taste buds going!"

"Alright," Apollo, the most experienced attorney and the eldest of the three, said. "The bowls are on me, but only two max."

"I'll get the Super Humongous Special!" Athena said excitedly.

Apollo could only sigh. (_"People and their appetite…"_)

(_"As we enjoyed our spicy-and-salty of Eldoon's noodles and talked enthusiastically about the musical, none of us would have imagined that the peace of that evening would be forgotten when he heard some grim and disturbing news the next day."_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 8; 8:14 AM<br>Wright Anything Agency**

Despite the skyrocketing fame of Phoenix Wright, the man behind the operations of the office, the Wright Anything Agency remained the same with its fill of magic paraphernalia. Despite the unusual arrangement and set-up of the office, the office was always kept neat and tidy in case visitors or clients came to the office.

(_"Goodness, why do I have to get here on such an ungodly hour?"_)

Phoenix Wright, Athena and Mercury were already assembled around the television set watching a commentary in which two hosts were talking about a sensational murder. When they saw Apollo enter the office, Phoenix motioned to the television.

(_"What do we have here?"_)

Apollo was all ears while the show's commentator gave a brief recap. "Here is the outline: the famous and legendary violinist Stravius Cord was found dead in his dressing room just yesterday after his performance in the musical, 'The King and the Four Aces.'" Apollo gasped when he heard the name of the victim. He leaned forward against the office couch while Phoenix raised the volume. "Investigation into the deceased was at full blast last night ever since the police secured the place upon discovery of the victim. And here's the catch: Stravius Cord's cause of death was poisoning. As for the poison, the police has yet to make an update about the poison used." The commentary resumed to its usual commentating segment while the headline "VIOLINIST FOUND DEAD" flashed at the bottom of the screen.

"Any suspects?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath. "The star performer… Octovius… something."

"Octavius Tenorio," Mercury corrected, his voice gloomy. "He was the lead performer who played as King Memento XIII in the musical."

Athena was still shocked at the sudden passing of the violinist and the arrest of the lead performer.

(_"Great… way to get our work cut out for us. At least our office isn't called for their services."_)

"Actually, before you came here, our office was already called," Mercury corrected Apollo, to which the latter flinched from having his thoughts read. "We're still trying to decide among ourselves who will be the lead attorney."

"It should be you," Apollo told Mercury.

Mercury shook his head and raised his hands in a defensive manner. "I already had my case solved. It should be Athena's."

"Hey!" Athena pouted. "You're not the boss to decide that!" She flashed a malicious grin. "It should be Mr. Wright here."

Phoenix rubbed his chin and made a face as if he were in deep thought. "You know if we bicker here, it won't be any good use for our to-be client. Why don't we decide this using the shortest stick rule?"

"Not that again?" Athena complained.

"At least there's equal opportunity one of us will be chosen. Besides, the two of you – Athena and Apollo – haven't done some action lately." Phoenix told his three subordinates. When there were no objections, he proceeded to the kitchen.

"Y-You know," Apollo told them, "I'm really itching for some action."

"But I'd also like to take a part of the share as well," Athena said.

"I'd like to make great use of what I learned in the previous trial," came Mercury.

Phoenix returned from the kitchen with a narrow tube containing four barbecue sticks inside it. Phoenix was gripping the top of the barbecue sticks so that it wouldn't be obvious to detect the shortest stick.

"Pick one," he instructed the attorneys.

Apollo, Athena, and Mercury picked their stick while Phoenix drew out his own. Much to the three attorneys' dismay, Phoenix drew out the whole barbecue stick, counting him out to be the lead defense.

(_"*gulp*"_)

Mercury then drew his out, getting three-fourths of the barbecue stick. He sighed in relief.

"That leaves either Apollo or Athena," Phoenix spoke.

"What say you?" Apollo said to Athena. "Should we draw out in three?"

"I'm with you," she agreed.

Apollo nodded. (_"I hope I don't get the shortest one."_) He swallowed hard. "One… two… three!"

At the same time, the two of them revealed their sticks. Athena got one-half of a barbecue stick while Apollo got one-fourth. "Agh! Dammit!" he swore loudly while Athena erupted in glee.

"All's fair in love and war… and sticks," Mercury pat Apollo on the shoulder.

(_"Man oh man… why didn't I just use my perception?"_)

"The shortest stick is so simple that it doesn't allow you to use your powers of perception," Mercury told him. "It's simply based on luck."

(_"And that settled it. I'm Apollo Justice and I've been tasked to be the lead defense attorney."_)

"For your benefit, Apollo," Phoenix said to Apollo, "you get to decide the co-counsel. The two of you will focus on the investigation while I get the paperwork done."

Apollo pressed his forehead. (_"Hmm, who should I choose?"_) He was curious over something he wanted to see. "I'd like Mercury to be my co-counsel."

"M-Me?" Mercury said, surprised.

Apollo nodded. "I'm interested in how you conducted your investigation from your previous trial," he explained. "But it also seems that working with you in this case will give some favorable results."

Mercury pumped a fist in the air. "Ahh yeah!"

"So what do I get to do, boss?" Athena asked.

Phoenix didn't have another moment to think. "Keep the office neat and clean. Entertain guests. Do some paperwork. The usual office work."

Athena felt as if she was punched in the stomach. "B-But I wanted some action…"

Mercury laughed. "You'll have your share of the moment someday."

(_"So much for keeping us at edge."_)

Phoenix outlined the basic details to Apollo and Mercury. "You already know the victim and the suspect. Gather as much information as you can from your talk with the defendant." He handed them a sheet of paper. "Make sure to do all the necessary paperwork requesting your services to be the lead counsel, Apollo." He glanced at Apollo's left arm. "And Apollo… make sure to keep your eyes open."

Apollo knew what the words meant. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, off you go. If you have any questions, I'll be here at the office."

"Good luck, you two!" Athena cheered them on while the red-and-blue duo exited the agency.

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby**

The Detention Center: an ominous place where the innocent get to talk to the suspected, a desolate place in which a glass wall divided the truth from reality, a gold mine for lawyers who wanted to strike it rich by looking for clients. But not for Apollo. The Detention Center, he considered, was the first place to find the truth. He had been here countless times and interrogated clients. Through his clients, he was able to uncover some secrets and learn confidential information.

The visiting cubicle of Octavius Tenorio was in Cubicle No. 9. A guard stepped aside to let Apollo and Mercury inside.

Octavius Tenorio was the lead performer in the musical. He looked hardly older than twenty-five years old. King Memento XIII as depicted in the play had a robust attitude and a big body and swayed around while his belly shook when he ran, fleeing from one of the evil aces during the performance. Octavius Tenorio, however, was desolate and skinny probably from the effect of being arrested for the poisoning of the violinist. He had short brunette hair, well-hidden when King Memento XIII wore his black curly wig during the musical. Tenorio watched the attorneys take their seats yet his attitude remained that like a confused mammal looking for its young.

"Mr. Tenorio?" Apollo started.

Tenorio jumped and yelped. "D-Don't look at me like that," he squeaked. "I… I'm not evil!"

(_"Sigh… a jumpy client. And aren't you supposed to be the protagonist?"_)

"I did not poison him! I swear it on King Memento's royal staff!"

Apollo and Mercury exchanged looks. Apollo leaned forward and established eye contact with his client. "Mr. Tenorio, you requested the services of the Wright Anything Agency."

Tenorio calmed down a little. "Y-Yeah, but I was expecting the famous Phoenix Wright to come waltzing into the cubicle."

"I guess he underestimates us," Mercury whispered to Apollo.

"We are from the agency," Apollo told Tenorio. "Mr. Wright dispatched the both of us to be your attorneys for the case."

Tenorio did not seem convinced. "Fine… but only if you can answer my three questions all related to the musical."

(_"Oh great… a pop quiz."_)

"Sure," Mercury said confidently. Apollo looked flabbergasted.

"Hmph, the only way you could answer is if you've been there yesterday." Tenorio taunted. "Very well. Question number one: which of the four aces tricked King Memento XIII by switching the two goblets on the feast table?"

Mercury smiled. "The spade ace."

Tenorio grumbled. "R-Right, but that question was too easy. Question number two: how many guards did King Memento XIII mention when he summoned them in the defense against the Evil Spade army?"

(_"Seriously, I was about to fall asleep until the intermission number…"_)

"Twenty-five hundredfold… or two-thousand five-hundred," Mercury answered, not hesitating.

Tenorio seemed shocked. "You're even better than I thought."

"He's really underestimating us," Mercury told Apollo.

The suspect seemed agitated. "I shall warn you that if you don't answer this correctly, I will never request you to be my attorneys." He grinned maliciously. "Question number three: On King Memento's deathbed, what was his reply when his son asked if the king ever had a brother?"

The two attorneys looked away. Apollo looked behind while Mercury looked down.

"Ha!" Tenorio said victoriously. "I knew you wouldn't be able to answer!"

Apollo cleared his throat then recited a line from the musical. "'And just like that, the final string snaps,'" he answered, mimicking King Memento's sick voice. "King Memento never answered the question properly, leaving the audience to find out and guess on their own!"

Tenorio gritted his teeth. Believing he had already asked enough, he dropped his shoulders. "Fine… you win."

(_"There we go…"_)

"How were you able to answer that?" Mercury asked Apollo. "You were half-asleep most of the time."

Apollo smiled. "Stravius Cord's performance kept me up for the second half of the musical." Noting his answer, he turned to Tenorio. "Mr. Tenorio, who is Stravius Cord? Please give us a start by providing what you know about the victim."

Tenorio looked away. "Stravius Cord, everyone knows, is a legendary musician – one who inspires us youth to love the art of classical music. He was called to perform his piece, 'The Solemn King,' for the musical."

"What is 'The Solemn King' about?" Apollo asked.

"'The Solemn King' was a piece specially made for the musical performance," Tenorio answered. "We received a call from Maestro Cord himself requesting that he craft a masterpiece. So the production gave him the dialogues so he could interpret the words."

"How long did it take him to compose the piece?" Mercury inquired.

"From what I heard in production, it took him three months… and that's too short. But given his skills, I guess that span would mean very little for him." Tenorio's eyes flashed. "I have the original piece downloaded into my cellphone… but it was lost before I was arrested."

(_"Hmm, if we could get our hands on the original piece, it would be very helpful to our case."_)

"**The Solemn King" data added to the Court Record.**

"Have you and Maestro Cord performed together?" Apollo asked.

"I wish I could," Tenorio answered. "I've really wanted to perform with him even once."

Before Apollo could ask the next question, he felt the bracelet around his left wrist contract tightly. He massaged his wrist tightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Mercury asked Apollo.

Apollo knew that Mercury was unaware about the power of perception. "Well…"

(_"Actually, something is quite off about that statement. Whenever someone fibs in a certain part in their statement, an unusual habit kicks up on their part. If I can detect that habit and link it with a certain evidence, then I can turn things into a new direction."_)

"Hmm, so this is your special ability," Mercury whispered.

Apollo took a deep breath and chose to ignore him. He always hated it when his thoughts were read or interpreted. "Can you repeat what you just said about you and Maestro Cord performing together?" (_"Here it goes."_)

Tenorio repeated his last statement while Apollo clutched his bracelet. While Tenorio spoke, Apollo went into a deep level of focus, making his perceptive power come in high definition as Apollo swiftly searched for Tenorio's habit.

_I w-i-s-h I c-o-u-l-d.  
>I-'v-e r-e-a-l-l-y w-a-n-t-e-d t-o p-e-r-f-o-r-m w-i-t-h h-i-m<br>e-v-e-n o-n-c-e._

Apollo found it – Tenorio's habit – on the last part of the statement.

**Gotcha! **"Mr. Tenorio, I would like to clarify one thing. You said that you wanted to perform with Maestro Cord even once."

"Yes, it would be my dream to…" Apollo cut him off.

"So why are you clenching your fingers?"

"W-What?"

Apollo explained how people would usually act tense whenever they are confronted with a situation. He mentioned the case about Tenorio clenched his fingers – an unusual habit indicating some level of tension – when he said about wanting to perform with Maestro Cord. "Could it be that you already performed with him at some point?" Apollo concluded.

Tenorio turned away, looking irritated. "W-Well, it was just once," he admitted easily. "We performed at a performance prior to the musical." Tenorio told his story and told how he loved playing the violin ever since he was young. "One time, Maestro Cord conducted a musical performance – me and many others involved. To make the long story short, I fumbled a bit because I had a hand injury before the performance." He massaged his forehead. "He confronted me after the performance saying that he was disappointed and angry. I'd like to think that he was just stressed…"

(_"The way I see things… this could be a motive for murder. But I hope this isn't the reason why Maestro Cord was killed. Poor guy, his self-esteem must have gotten the better off him."_)

"Can I just ask one more question?" Tenorio said, sounding very depressed.

"What is it?"

Tenorio looked at Apollo. "Mister… sorry I didn't get your names."

"Justice, Apollo Justice," Apollo introduced himself.

"Thinker, Mercury Thinker," Mercury introduced himself.

Tenorio nodded. "Mr. Justice… will you be my attorney?"

(_"I already made up my mind before we stepped into the detention center."_) Apollo nodded. "Yes, Mr. Tenorio. I will be your attorney and I believe that you are not the murderer."

With that, Tenorio's wistful attitude changed into a hopeful one, now having two capable attorneys at his side. The paperwork was filled out swiftly and neatly and Apollo promised to find leads for the trial the next day.


	11. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt2

**March 8  
>Harmony Grand Theater; Entrance Hall<strong>

Just yesterday evening, the audience was having a great time watching a splendid performance of the musical and the violinist's intermission. It was hard for Apollo and Mercury to imagine that the grand environment would suddenly be filled with a bleak one filled with police officers, investigators, and reporters. They were granted access to the crime scene after flashing their badges. When Apollo asked why, the police officer said that the chief prosecutor allowed the defense attorneys, whoever will be responsible, to be given time to investigate.

"This… is one hectic place," Mercury commented. Police officers and investigators were moving back and forth around the place looking for evidence and keeping the area secure from outsiders. They called names to come for examination or for tasks to do.

"I've seen more," Apollo said. "But given that the victim is a legendary and a famous musician, I guess this place might be scoured top-bottom."

"Do you think we'll be able to check the crime scene?" Mercury asked.

Apollo shrugged. "Depends on the lead detective's decision." (_"Speaking of which, who is the lead detective?"_)

And like an unseen force peering into Apollo's thoughts, someone from the theater doors snarled, "Hey! What's the big idea letting outsiders come to a place like this?"

(_"Uh-oh!"_)

They were met by a man clothed in dark gray attire, a man who seemed to like mystery and suspense. His dark gray attire – tuxedo, slacks, and even darker gray leather shoes – was topped by a brown fedora, completing the look that would make him look like an adventurer rather than a detective, indicated by his badge over his right chest flashing and glinting with the light. The man was neither young nor hoary but he possessed some level of agility that, if given the chance, would let him scale walls and swivel around obstacles. He tried to show his intimidation when confronting Apollo and Mercury, but the detective's rather good looks and fresh aroma made the two attorneys more confused than scared.

"Who's the officer responsible for letting you two bimbos inside the crime scene?" he snarled, but not scaring either attorney one bit.

The two attorneys exchanged looks. "That would be the chief prosecutor," Mercury answered.

The detective raised his eyebrows. "Since when did Chief Edgeworth allow you to get into a crime scene?" He spotted their attorney's badges. "And since when did he allow defense attorneys, for crying out loud!"

(_"This detective must be a walking megaphone…"_)

He grunted. "Ah, but I must be a tad confused. Where are my manners?" He straightened himself and adjusted his fedora, as if trying to make himself look smarter or cooler. "The name's Detective Tyrone Ketchum." He winked.

(_"If he had a fanclub, I think the girls would be swooning here right now. But to do this to a pair of guys… yeesh!"_)

Apollo and Mercury introduced themselves as attorneys working under Phoenix Wright. When his name was mentioned, Detective Ketchum gasped. "That Phoenix Wright… you mean the legendary attorney in the blue-suit?"

(_"Who else?"_)

Detective Ketchum folded his arms and looked at the ceiling. "Well… what would be the most reasonable thing to do? Should I let them in? Or should I take the best course of action?"

"Excuse me? Best course of action?" Apollo said.

The detective made himself look cool once more. "Of course. I'll be hunting for that one single piece of evidence that will ultimately lock the defendant away!"

(_"Okay… so we have an ego-inflated detective who wants nothing but all the glory. Great… just great."_)

"I'll have to agree there," Mercury whispered.

Detective Ketchum turned to the two of them. "Ask away," he told them. "But regarding the secrets lurking in and beyond the crime scene… you won't get a word from these marvelous heavenly lips."

(_"Where's that other detective when you need him… oh wait."_)

"My personal motto, if you will ask me, is 'Run after the truth and catch 'em!'"

The two attorneys fell silent, unimpressed by the detective trying to impress or intimidate them.

Believing it was time for the questioning, Apollo started the inquiry. "How are you so convinced that Mr. Tenorio is the murderer?"

Detective Ketchum winked again and adjusted his fedora. "Two simple things, attorney. Witness and decisive evidence. We already have the witness. We just need the evidence. But then again, nothing escapes my watchful eye… or my marvelous presence."

(_"I tend to think that whoever recruited him into the police force must have had a thing with fedoras… or egoistic attitudes."_)

"Honestly, it is annoying," Mercury whispered, to which Apollo nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, my friend," Detective Ketchum told Apollo, patting the attorney's back as if he were an old acquaintance. "Everything will become clear come Court time."

"Come Court time, huh…" Apollo said.

"Who will be the Prosecutor?" Mercury asked, his curiosity ignited.

Detective Ketchum grinned. "I believe that there are souls who would like to catch a glimpse of this one-of-a-kind prosecutor." He adjusted his fedora once more to make himself appear mysterious. "And too bad for you… the prosecutor isn't some kind of person who wishes to go out and investigate. I must say, they really like to take their work seriously while we do the backbreaking yet satisfying work."

(_"What is this guy babbling about?"_)

"I think what he means is that the prosecutor will show up in Court," Mercury answered Apollo's thought. "Ergo, Detective Ketchum won't give us any more details about the prosecutor."

"Bingo!" Detective Ketchum exclaimed, flashing a thumbs-up sign. "If you were my students in an educational institution, I'd give you both the gold medal!"

(_"The last thing I need from him is a medal, that's for sure. But I do like to give him the medal for MVP: Most Venomous Performer in their job."_)

"The crime, where and how did it take place?" Mercury shifted to a more relevant topic.

"A most relevant question!" Detective Ketchum exclaimed. He cleared his throat as if he were going to make an announcement in front of an audience. "Listen up and be all ears… the magnificent Detective Tyrone Ketchum speaking."

(_"Listen up, dear players and readers. The magnificent Apollo Justice is not fine listening to this weirdo."_)

"The crime happened inside the maestro's dressing room – that is, Maestro Stravius Cord. Still listening? Good." He cleared his throat again. "The cause of death is something very sinister that whoever had done the vile deed really had a lot to gain from desecrating and decimating the victim's existence."

(_"Listen up, dear players and readers. We're reporting levels of migraine from all sides. All sectors of sanity, defensive positions!"_)

"Cut to the point, detective," Mercury said, annoyed.

Detective Tyrone Ketchum laughed as if he was enjoying the spectacle. "The Maestro died of poisoning. And the poison, you ask?" He took off his fedora, revealing his jet-black wavy hair. When he took off his fedora, his laid-back and glamorous attitude suddenly vanished, leaving Detective Ketchum's somber nature etched on his face. "Well, my friend," he said, no ounce of dazzle from his mouth but only a ton of seriousness, "the poison is something that you can't find in any pharmacy or drugstore." He paused for a moment. "_Atrospia quinincestere_ – the scientific name of the plant that's responsible for _atroquinine._"

Apollo jerked uncomfortably. "A-Atroquinine? Are you serious?"

"Dead as a doornail serious," Detective Ketchum answered, still no glamor or joviality in his tone. "Atroquinine is manufactured and is only meant for laboratory purposes of developing antidotes. When ingested, a mere ten to twenty grains will send you straight to the morgue without a chance of passing the emergency room."

(_"I… I never thought I would encounter this again."_) Apollo closed his eyes for a moment. The pictures of flashbacks flooded his mind with images of paintings, forged evidence, coffee, and a woman with purple long wavy hair.

"Hey, you okay?"

Apollo was roused from his recollection. Detective Tyrone Ketchum had shaken him as if Apollo woke up from a nightmare. The detective's fedora was back on his head – so was his jolly attitude.

"I… I'm fine," Apollo lied.

"Anyway, that's all I'll give for now," Detective Ketchum told them as he snapped his fingers coolly. "Look around to your heart's delight. But make no mistake that if we cross our swords in Court tomorrow, one will have the other on their knees before you know it." With one final booming laugh, the detective made his rather grand exit out the theater building.

Apollo watched the detective exit as he digested the new information. (_"Atroquinine… one of the deadliest poisons ever known. Who would use such a thing to kill Maestro Cord? Why would they do that?"_)

Mercury stepped beside the thoughtful attorney. "If you ask me, whoever would kill Maestro Cord must have a motive so great that the killer wanted to destroy his very existence… not just simply kill him."

"Let's face it," Apollo advised. "Stravius Cord is a legendary musician, a world-famous violinist. Imagine the ripples it would have for our client and for us if Mr. Tenorio was found guilty."

Mercury closed his eyes then nodded. "Yeah… that would be disastrous."

(_"Disastrous is an understatement."_)

"Well, there's a free pass to the crime scene," Apollo told Mercury. "Let's see what we can find."

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Dressing Room No. 1**

The door to Dressing Room No. 1 read "Stravius Cord." If only it weren't for the yellow police tape strung on the doorway, the door would make one feel as if they were about to meet their greatest idol. Yet, entering the crime scene was not the work of a fan meeting their idol. For Apollo and Mercury, it was just another day of work.

(_"Looking at the crime scene takes me back to that other case I handled some time ago."_) One side of crime scene was a mess as if a monkey ran amok in the place. Sheets of paper, some of them soiled in a dark brown liquid, were strewn on the floor – nearby was the outline of the victim when he was found. A violin case lay open on the table. A vase lay shattered below the dressing table. Below the table was a brown liquid that spilled to the papers. The rest of the area in the dressing room remained untouched.

"We are to infer that the brown liquid on the floor is the poisoned coffee," Mercury said, peering at the spilled coffee.

"And these sheets of paper," Apollo examined the papers, "are musical sheets. I can see one title there… it says, 'Pachelbel Canon in D.'"

"Pachelbel Canon?" Mercury said excitedly.

"Why? Do you know it?"

"Yeah, I do! It was a very popular piece of classical music." Mercury took out his cellphone and began tapping rapidly on the screen to do some research. His cellphone had an app that allowed him to do on-the-spot research. "The Canon is the most famous work of the German composer Johann Pachelbel," he read. "The violin is just one of the major scores and is played in a D major."

"Sorry, but I'm not one into classical music," Apollo told Mercury.

"Heh," he said, grinning. "You might have to use the grandeur of music… in case it will help your case."

(_"Come to think of it… I did use it once to track the culprit during one of my past cases."_)

"Can you see anything about 'The Solemn King?'"

Apollo peered closer. "I don't think so," he answered. "It's just Pachelbel Canon in D."

**Musical Sheets added to the Court Record.**

Mercury stepped over to the opened violin case. "His violin case was opened… probably to get his violin. Nothing in the case seems out-of-the-ordinary." He closed the violin case.

Apollo observed the violin case. "Wait a minute. Look at that!" Mercury turned to the violin case once more. "There's a dent," Apollo observed.

(_"This is no small dent. This is the kind of dent that could only be made if you hit something hard."_)

"Was this used for something else?" Mercury pondered.

"We don't know yet, that's for sure."

**Violin Case added to the Court Record.**

"How about this broken vase?" Mercury said.

Apollo closed his eyes. (_"A broken vase in a crime scene… something that would always pique my interest."_) He pressed a finger to the forehead and thought of the possibilities for reasons why the vase broke. When he found one, he opened his eyes. "There's the possibility that when the victim was poisoned, he scrambled around for help. In the process, he upended the vase, disarranged the record sheets, and collapsed to the floor."

Mercury nodded. "Seems like the most logical explanation."

"But there's one thing that doesn't quite fit," Apollo continued. "Mercury, does your cellphone also have information about _atroquinine?_"

Mercury swiped the screen and tapped rapidly once more, engaged into a factual research of the deadly poison. "Atroquinine is a poison manufactured from the plant that produces the extract: _Atrospia quinincestere._ While the effects of even under 0.007 mg of atroquinine prove fatal when ingested, atroquinine is slow-acting and it takes usually fifteen to twenty minutes for the effects to take place."

"As I expected," Apollo said. "There must have been something that happened in the fifteen-minute to twenty-minute gap."

**Atroquinine data added to the Court Record.**

(_"I think this is all we'll get from the crime scene."_)

"May I ask what you two are doing in the Maestro's dressing room?" an ominous male voice came from the doorway.

Apollo and Mercury turned to the dressing room entrance. They were greeted by a man dressed in black and gray. He looked at them as if he just woke up from a nap. Based from his clothing – his gray polo tied with a white necktie, his black slacks with a gold chain dangling from his belt to his right pocket, and his black leather shoes nicely polished – Apollo deduced that the man was either one of the performers or part of the production staff. The man had an ominous feature around him, as if talking to him would be asking for a string of bad luck.

"This is the crime scene," he told them. "You are not supposed to be here if you don't have the authority." The man spotted the attorneys' badges. "Hm? From the looks of it, might you be defense attorneys?"

Apollo nodded. "The name's Apollo Justice and I'm Tenorio's defense attorney."

Mercury nodded as well. "I'm Mercury Thinker and I'm the co-counsel."

The man nodded slowly, seemingly unimpressed. "I see…" He scratched his head and tried to shake himself awake. "Sorry for the intrusion if you were… er, investigating. I'm Freddy Recter, the man behind the scenes of the musical."

"Ah! You… you're the director!" Apollo exclaimed.

Busterre grinned. "Right! Consider yourself lucky to meet such a high-ranking official."

"Sir Recter," Mercury started, "were you also responsible in contacting Maestro Cord for his performance in the musical?"

Recter nodded and heaved a sigh. "That's right. You could imagine the shock all of us in the staff had when we learned of the Maestro's sudden passing." He flicked his hair akin to a certain prosecutor Apollo once knew. "Who in their right mind who do such a thing? It's just… gah! And… when Octavius was arrested, I plunged into a dilemma!"

"How so?" Mercury inquired.

"Our next production is in two days over at the East coast," he said, panicky. "Without our master violinist and our main star, what are we going to tell our audience? How will they even react when they hear the news?"

"What was the Maestro's role in the musical?" Apollo asked.

Recter clasped his hands. "Once, we invited him to act as King Memento's father for the play. Maestro Cord refused, but I did not want to pass the chance for the production to work together with the legendary violinist."

"So you let him do an intermission number?"

"Right. Maestro Cord was more willing to have a short appearance by entrancing the audience with pieces of classical music. I believe you've heard of 'The Solemn King.'"

"His original," Mercury said.

"Right. 'The Solemn King' was a result of Maestro Cord's three month's hard work!"

"But you had to give him the script, right?"

Recter's jolly nature suddenly changed when he showed a face of suspicion. "W-Who told you that?"

"Octavius Tenorio," Apollo answered.

Recter gasped. "H-How did… he know?"

(_"Huh? Isn't that supposed to be common sense?"_)

Recter clapped his hands. "A-Anyway, the bottom line is that 'The Solemn King' was specially made for the performance."

(_"As the director, he's supposed to update his crew on important matters. Why did he suddenly become suspicious about the script?"_)

"**The Solemn King" updated in the Court Record.**

"I've been wondering," Mercury said to the director. "The title, 'The King and the Four Aces,' seems to be inspired by a deck of playing cards."

"Right. The idea was rather silly – but at least it pushed through."

"How?"

Recter closed his eyes. "You know when you meet up with your friends one day and then the idea just pops up into your head while playing a game of cards. In its strictest sense for our production, the Four Aces represent the situations the King had to face: love, riches, fame, and death."

Mercury thought about it for a while. "Love for heart, riches for diamond, fame for club, and death for spade. So that's why the Spade Ace was the villain! And personally, I think the Spade Ace performed the best."

Recter did not look happy. "The Spade Ace huh…"

(_"Why does he seem withdrawn?"_)

"Who plays as the Spade Ace?"

The director folded his arms and inhaled mightily. When he released his buildup, he gritted his teeth. "His name is Spyn Busterre," he answered, not a trace of joviality in his name. "And I'm sorry if I'm acting this way. Lots have been happening lately between production and the performers. It's confidential."

(_"Looks like there's a dark story behind this case. And knowing the progress, we'll be diving right into it pretty soon."_)

Apollo decided to shift his topic to the details about the night of the murder. Recter narrated that he was "doing what a director should do" – manage his crew, making sure that things were okay, and contacting people and other bigwigs to assure that the show was going on and doing fine. When Apollo got to the issue of Stravius Cord, the director suddenly seemed jumpy. Why did you not contact Stravius Cord? "Because he was tired – he told me. He just wanted to rest, so I did not want… or let others… to disturb him." The director also mentioned that he was last seen entering the dressing room. Nobody would hear from him until the witness discovered the body.

"The witness?" Mercury repeated, his voice somewhat raised.

"A cello player," Recter clarified. "She's in the police station and giving statements. I believe she'll be testifying come trial time. Basically… she was the first to discover Stravius Cord… and Octavius Tenorio."

Apollo paused. (_"W-Wait… what?"_)

"You've got to be kidding me," Mercury flinched.

"That's true," Recter told them warily. "She claimed to have seen Octavius kneeling over Stravius Cord's body when she barged down the door and saw them."

(_"This looks very bad. If what she testifies is true, then it will mean the lockup for our client!"_)

"I think it's still too early to fret," Mercury told Apollo. "If she discovered Stravius Cord already dead, this leaves a blank timeframe. What was Mr. Tenorio doing inside this room?"

Apollo looked at the soiled musical sheets. "Pachelbel in D," he muttered. Cautiously, he flipped some of the papers and examined through the heap. When Apollo reached the bottom of the pile, he found something unusual. (_"This looks crumpled… what does it contain?"_) He took out the crumpled paper carefully and made sure that the other pieces of paper were not severely disturbed.

"Look at this," he instructed Mercury.

Mercury looked at the content of the crumpled paper. "It looks like… a note."

"Eh?"

_I will kill you._

(_"W-What is the meaning of this?"_)

Recter looked over. "What is that?" He snatched the note from Apollo and read the note. "Oh… my! Some grudge they must bear."

"Any idea who wrote that?" Apollo asked.

Recter scratched his head. "The handwriting doesn't look very familiar. Or whoever wrote this used another penmanship to mask their identity." He returned the note.

"There's no sender or recipient," Mercury inspected the note. "The writer must have wanted to make themselves anonymous but has sufficient motive to kill the victim."

"And the very fact that it was found here makes it likely that someone had to go all-out against Maestro Cord," Apollo continued.

Recter looked dazed. "But Maestro Cord… he's usually a gentle soul. Sure he gets upset when he's stressed, but he wouldn't want anyone to bear a grudge against him."

(_"We're dealing with quite a crafty killer."_)

**Crumpled Note added to the Court Record.**

"I guess that's all we'll be finding in the crime scene," Apollo told Mercury. He thanked Recter for his cooperation and made him expect their return for more questions. Recter left the dressing room as he took out his cellphone and began making a phone call.

(_"Seems like the director fancies something about playing cards. But why… why is this nostalgic feeling lingering? Playing cards… atroquinine… a dressing room… a death threat… Why do I feel that everything involved about this case somehow links me to a few other cases in the past?"_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Thanks to all the readers so far who supported Episode 1: The Fiery Turnabout. I hope you'll also enjoy my next turnabout, Turnabout on Strings. Currently, I'm doing some basic research about classical music and the different parts of a violin._

_If you're wondering about Mercury's cellphone, an idea just popped into my head. Maybe in future Ace Attorney games, the developers would allow the players to do a quick research over the internet using a search engine feature if in case they get stuck on some term to enrich their vocabulary and understanding of a case. Mercury's cellphone is like that: it comes with different apps, some of which will be seen in this case._

_Okay, time for the name origins:_

_Octavius Tenorio comes from two music terms: "octave" and "tenor." Octavius could also have derived from a figure in Roman history, Gaius Octavius, father of Emperor Augustus._

_Tyrone Ketchum is obviously a pun of "run" and "catch 'em" and of course inspired by Ash Ketchum of Pokémon. I gave Tyrone Ketchum a dual personality: his happy-go-lucky and narcissistic attitude when he wears his fedora and his serious and formal attitude when he removes it. In a future case, the issue of the dual personality and his fedora will be crucial – if I can make it that far._

_Freddy Recter is another pun. It's not too hard to spot it, right?_

_I think the most exciting portion so far is the hint of the new prosecutor. Just hang in there and I will reveal to you my newest creation. How will this prosecutor turn out for Apollo and Mercury?_

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! Happy New Year everyone!_

_PowerZone_


	12. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt3

**March 8  
>Wright Anything Agency<strong>

When the duo returned to the agency, they saw Athena on her laptop and Phoenix taking a phone call. Immediately, Apollo and Mercury laid out the evidence on the table. Mercury used an app that allowed him to synthesize information by connecting pieces of information to craft new ones. Pieces of evidence not physically carried with them were jotted in Apollo's organizer.

"So what's the progress?" Athena got off from the laptop and strode to the couch where Apollo and Mercury were seated.

"What we're thinking right now is that someone must have had a grudge or some sort to kill Maestro Cord," Apollo answered wistfully. "And frankly… only our client shared his side of the story." He narrated what Tenorio shared to them about his past performance.

Athena frowned. "You know… it doesn't really fit the kind of situation that would let one bear a grudge against another. But if that is actually the reason, then things would look very grim for your client."

(_"You seem thankful you're not on the case."_)

Phoenix concluded his phone call then approached the three attorneys. "So… what's up?"

"Cause of death is atroquinine poisoning," Apollo told Phoenix. "We already met the detective-in-charge… he seems to have a dual personality." When Apollo told Phoenix the name of the detective and asked if he knew about him, Phoenix shook his head. "But he was also one to share some information… despite his ego."

"These are what we picked from the crime scene," Mercury said. He listed the items they found in the crime scene: the violin case with a dent, the soiled musical sheets, the poisoned coffee, and the crumpled note found under the heap of papers. "What's bugging me personally is the missing violin. I mean, how is it that the case was left behind when the violin is missing from the dressing room?"

("_Good point… maybe the police confiscated it as evidence?"_)

"Witnesses so far?" Phoenix inquired.

"The director of the musical, Freddy Recter." Apollo presented a brief overview about the director and the conversation they had. "He doesn't seem to like one of the cast members of the musical."

"He's hiding something, that's for sure," Mercury said.

Phoenix stared at the organizer and nodded slowly. "Right… By the way, I'll want the papers to give to the courthouse." By papers, he meant the paperwork they did in the detention center. Apollo surrendered the papers. Phoenix examined the papers and nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, these are all in order." He then told the two attorneys. "Continue what you can to learn more about the case. Find witnesses to talk about the victim, the play, et cetera. I'll have to leave now." With that, Phoenix quickly left the office.

"So… what now?" Athena asked them.

Mercury showed the both of them his cellphone. "I think I can help out here."

"How so?"

"Evidence synthesis."

Apollo and Athena exchanged looks. "Uh, how does that work?" Apollo asked.

While Apollo and Athena peered into Mercury's cellphone, Mercury explained. "You know how sometimes we piece information together… the course of logic, that is. Well, some people are incapable of processing information lest they face the risk of stress. Evidence synthesis is another feature found here that allows me to connect the evidence together."

"That's… pretty neat stuff," Athena said, impressed.

Mercury continued working on his cellphone. "Let's see… we have the following evidence so far."

- _Atroquinine_ – one of the deadliest poisons known; used to poison the victim  
>- <em>Violin Case<em> – opened when found in the crime scene; has a large dent probably used to hit someone  
>- <em>Musical Sheets<em> – strewn all over the floor and soiled by coffee  
>- <em>Crumpled Note<em> – a note found under the musical sheets; "I will kill you" is written but with unfamiliar penmanship  
>- <em>"The Solemn King"<em> – a musical piece written by the victim to be used for the musical

"Right," Apollo agreed. "So how do we use evidence synthesis?"

"It's all a matter of thinking logically," he answered. "If we want to proceed into our investigation, we need to have and acquire all the information we need to give us some advantage into the trial." Mercury smiled at the both of them. "It's like we're playing detective here."

"Where did you acquire that kind of technology?" Athena asked. "My Mood Matrix might not be able to top that either."

"Don't be surprised," Mercury told her. "The technology used in this device is very similar to that of your Widget. But that's beside the point." He directed them to the screen found in his phone. The screen showed the five pieces of information from evidence. "All we have to do is link two pieces of evidence together and try to see what kind of information can pop up."

(_"Let's give it a try… So which of the evidence can we explore?"_)

Apollo peered at the evidence and compared them to the notes in his Organizer. "Let's try to piece together the musical sheets and the crumpled note. After all… the crumpled note was found under the soiled musical sheets."

Mercury nodded and began working on the evidence synthesis. A line connected the information of the musical sheets and the crumpled note. When Mercury hit the button "Connect," the two pieces of information suddenly glowed and slowly fused together.

"This is the part where we can establish a connection," Mercury told them. "But there's a catch."

"What catch is that?"

The screen then displayed a series of choices:

A. The crumpled note and the musical sheets were found together in the crime scene  
>B. The crumpled note and the musical sheets were planted in the crime scene<br>C. The crumpled note is part of the musical sheets  
>D. The crumpled note was torn off from the musical sheet<p>

(_"Oh dear…"_)

"That's the catch… and that's where it stops," he told them. "The rest is up for us to think through the answer and the underlying implications of each choice."

"Basically, these are just possibilities… so it's up for us to find the possibility that will lead us to the correct conclusion."

"That's right," Mercury said. "There's another thing though: the evidence synthesis works with all kinds of evidence. However, the choices that will appear may be too absurd therefore none of the answers will be correct."

(_"I think I get it. We have to link together the correct pieces of evidence based on our judgment of them so far."_)

Mercury showed the screen to Apollo. "So which of the four choices could best well connect the musical sheets and the crumpled note?"

Apollo read the choices carefully and thought about the implications. (_"Looking back at the crime scene, I think we need to consider what the victim did the moment before his death. Now if we look at the realm of possibilities, there is the possibility…")_ He declared his answer - the first choice. "There is the possibility that the musical sheets and the crumpled note fell down together when the victim struggled with the poison."

Mercury smiled. "Right. We have the same conclusion." He exited the evidence synthesis app and returned the phone to his pocket. "If ever we're stuck in an investigation and we don't have anywhere else to go or anything else to explore, we might need to look at the evidence and do some synthesizing."

Apollo was downright impressed. He never thought that such technology existed to help them in their case.

**Evidence Synthesis app is available for use.**

"I think the issue then boils to why the note was there in the first place," Mercury said thoughtfully.

"Maybe the killer planted the note beforehand," Apollo suggested. "Maybe at a time when the victim was not in his dressing room."

"But Maestro Cord would be alerted if he found the note," Athena countered.

(_"Intriguing… why did Maestro Cord ignore the death threat?"_)

**Crumpled Note updated in the Court Record.**

"It's best if we ask Mr. Tenorio himself," Apollo said to Mercury. "Interrogation might be over already, so we might have to dig for information while we get the chance."

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby**

Octavius Tenorio was already waiting in Cubicle No. 9. When he saw Apollo and Mercury enter on their side of the cubicle, Tenorio looked extremely relieved and agitated.

"Anything new?" Tenorio asked. "Do you have something that shows I'm innocent?"

Apollo bit his lip. "Let me be honest," he told his client. "There's a landmine of evidence found in the dressing room that make no sense."

"W-What do you mean? Does that mean…"

Apollo shook his head. "No. We're doing the best we can."

Tenorio sighed.

"You should probably tell us what you did on the night of the crime," Mercury suggested. "If you were arrested, you must have done something that made police believe that you were guilty."

"L-Like how?"

Apollo showed to Tenorio the profile of the musical director. "Mr. Freddy Recter, the director of the musical show, claims that the witness saw you in the dressing room when Maestro Cord died."

"They… they said that?"

Apollo nodded. "Just so you know, there's no point lying to us, Mr. Tenorio. That's why we want to help you."

Tenorio looked away. "There's… there's no use hiding it from you, huh?"

Mercury and Apollo shook their heads.

Tenorio sighed, descending from his hopeful attitude to his depressed one. "On that evening… I learned that…" He narrated his story on what happened and what he did on that fateful evening. During the intermission, he overheard an argument between one of the performers and the musical director: something about a threat. He stressed that the argument was very heated that it disturbed him, causing him to forget one line – the line specifically during King Memento's deathbed. "The correct line was supposed to be 'You were always my son, and always will be.'" He had skipped five dialogues, but he considered it lucky that the musical went on without a hitch.

"What was this argument about?" Apollo asked.

Tenorio turned away. "That… I cannot say."

Mercury tapped Apollo on the shoulder. "One moment…"

The two attorneys stepped out of the cubicle. "What is it, Mercury?"

Mercury showed Apollo the cellphone once more. "Apollo, I have an app in my phone that allows me to record their level of thought as they speak. Think of it like a voice recording system." He tapped on his cellphone. The screen showed a voice recording interface and, below it, a single red complicated-looking lock. "This system was developed by Mr. Wright himself with the cooperation of the Cosmos Space Center."

(_"Hmm, sounds very interesting."_)

"Mr. Wright explained to me that he uses some sort of object that allows him to look into a person's secret," Mercury continued. "This app uses the voice recording of a person, interprets it, and determines if they're hiding something."

"What is it called?" Apollo asked, referring to the app in Mercury's phone.

"Mr. Wright called it the 'Magatama,' but I'd like to call it the 'Secret Breaker.'"

Apollo peered at the screen once more and pointed at the eerie lock. "Okay, so… how do I break this lock?"

"When someone has a secret to hide, they usually build up lies in order to protect it. In order to uncover their secret, you must think logically and present evidence." Mercury returned the cellphone to his pocket. "The more locks there are, the greater the secret. The lock disappears when the witness experiences a state of shock or realization… meaning that guilt is found in their voice."

Apollo understood the concept. "Well… the lock appeared when Tenorio mentioned something about an argument, right?" Mercury nodded. "This means… I have to know who were involved, what it was about, and what evidence was involved in that argument."

"Right. Considering the evidence, his story, and the person we met, I think it's clear what evidence it is."

Apollo nodded. "Let's give this Secret Breaker a go."

**Secret Breaker app is available for use.**

The two attorneys stepped back into the cubicle.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tenorio asked curiously.

"Some work-related matter," Apollo answered. "Anyway, that is the least of your worries."

"Oh…"

Apollo coughed. "Let's go back to overhearing one of the performers and the director." On cue, Mercury took out his cellphone and activated the Secret Breaker. "You said that the argument was so heated that it disturbed you during the second half of the performance."

"Yes," Tenorio answered.

(_"I guess it's time to break his secret."_) Mercury lent Apollo the phone. **Take that!** One lock appeared on the bottom part of the screen.

SECRET BREAKER: THE ARGUMENT

"If the argument was so heated that it disturbed you, causing you to forget some of the lines, then it must have been beyond the scope of a usual argument," Apollo started. "The question is: what is the argument about?"

"I… cannot say," Tenorio repeated.

"It's not that you cannot say… it's that you don't want to say," Apollo corrected. Tenorio flinched, meaning that Apollo had hit a mark.

"Well… if that's how you like it, then I'll challenge you," Tenorio told them, agitated.

(_"Why does he seem so agitated?"_)

"Another pop quiz," he snapped. "What was the argument about?"

Apollo gave the question some deep thought. (_"Considering the heated argument, there must have been something very incriminating involved… probably with this piece of evidence."_) **Take that! **Apollo presented the crumpled note. "This is a note found in the dressing room. If you'll read it carefully, this is something that you don't encounter in a daily business… not when there's something at stake."

"This is… this is…" Tenorio muttered, his voice cracking.

"A death threat," Apollo said.

"If the argument was indeed about a death threat, then the argument must have been discovered," Apollo continued. "Therefore, the argument happened between the director and… the one who played as the Spade Ace, Mr. Spyn Busterre."

Tenorio gasped. "Man… I can't keep it from you, can I?" He looked stressed, but the voice displayed in his last line was that of guilt and realization. Apollo watched the virtual lock shatter as the screen replaced it with "UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL."

UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL

"Who is Spyn Busterre?" Apollo asked.

Tenorio took some time to recover from the shock. "Spyn is whom I consider as a good friend. Though me and Spyn play as protagonist and antagonist respectively, Spyn is someone whom everybody can get along with."

"This is why you hid the secret, right? To protect your friend?"

Tenorio nodded. "D-Do you think Spyn wrote it – the death threat?"

"We don't know," Apollo answered. "The handwriting isn't verified."

"I think it's best that we should ask Mr. Busterre himself," Mercury suggested.

"Mr. Busterre traveled back home to the other coast," Tenorio answered. "He said he needed a few days off to get over the shock of what happened."

(_"Pretty soon, this issue about the death threat will be a big factor in the trial. Well, with the new information… I think it changes a few things about what we know about the case so far. Time to head back to the crime scene to have a chat with the narcissist."_)

**Crumpled Note updated in the Court Record.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _The Evidence Synthesis, if you noticed, is very similar to the Logic function in the Ace Attorney Investigations games. I decided to give it a little more spice for my story to give purpose to Mercury's cellphone. As explained, all the evidence can be connected but the possible solutions may be too farfetched. Also, it would be too much of an expectation if the Evidence Synthesis pointed out the correct pieces of evidence since this would limit the attorneys' powers to use their deductive reasoning, therefore I placed three or four possibilities for evidence synthesized._

_The next one, Secret Breaker, is obviously based on Phoenix's Magatama. I'll provide a special chapter about the development of the Secret Breaker (recurring characters) after Episode 2. If you're wondering what Phoenix will do with his Magatama and what he will do if he is with Mercury as the lead attorney or the co-attorney, I'll leave you guys to guess. I wanted Mercury to experience the powers of the attorneys in the Wright Anything Agency. So far in the series, he has already done the Mood Matrix._

_I have three apps now: the first one is explained in the previous Author's Note and is still unnamed so please give me an idea for a fitting name._

_There are apps that are fitting only in the investigation and also those fitting only during the trial sections. In the upcoming chapters, I'll introduce a fourth and fifth app found in Mercury's phone. I'm planning to have six to ten apps all-in-all. The sixth one will be installed at the second investigation._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! Happy New Year everyone!_

_PowerZone_


	13. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt4

**March 8  
>Harmony Grand Theater; Dressing Room No. 1<strong>

Upon arriving at the crime scene, the two attorneys found Detective Ketchum, his fedora off and on the table beside the closed violin case, bent down and examining the spilled coffee. Detective Ketchum noticed their presence but continued to look at the coffee intently as if he were finding something.

(_"I hope he knows that atroquinine is a liquid poison."_)

Detective Ketchum stood up. "Mr. Justice and Mr. Thinker," he started, his voice solemn, confirming his dual personality. "As the lead detective of the case, there are obviously some pieces of information I should withhold from the opponent."

"It's not that we're here to ask," Apollo told him.

The detective turned away and sighed. "As suspected, atroquinine is the cause of death and it was spilled into the coffee… And if you're going to ask… the atroquinine placed in the coffee was twice the limit."

(_"That's… that's unbelievable!"_)

**Atroquinine data updated in the Court Record.**

Mercury stepped forward. "I've been wanting to ask. Where's the violin?"

Detective Ketchum was silent for a moment. "Good question," he said, not smiling. "The violin's confiscated as evidence. You'll be able to see it for yourselves in the trial tomorrow."

"And the prosecutor?" Apollo asked, hoping to get a definite answer.

Detective Ketchum grunted. "The prosecutor is way out of my league. They're not a genius compared to the chief prosecutor, but they have a way of getting with things." He folded his arms. "Just be prepared."

(_"For once, I want Mercury to read my thoughts. Should we present the crumpled note?"_) Mercury indeed read Apollo's thoughts because he shook his head. (_"Alright, maybe this serves as our secret weapon for the trial."_)

"You said that the witness discovered our client inside this room along with Maestro Cord's body," Mercury said to Detective Ketchum. "Did they happen to witness our client slipping in the poison to the coffee?"

Detective Ketchum walked past Mercury. "That's the thing. We haven't been able to find any container that could hold such a deadly poison."

(_"So basically, Mr. Tenorio was indeed arrested because of witness suspicion."_)

"The trial tomorrow will be challenging," he told them. "You're facing one of the toughest and the meanest prosecutors. It's going to be like the snake and the gerbils."

Apollo slumped. Mercury seemed unmoved.

"I'll take my leave," Detective Ketchum said to the attorneys. "We're done investigating the crime scene, more or less."

"One more question, Detective Ketchum," Apollo stopped the detective. "Where can we find Mr. Recter, the musical director?"

"He's in his office at the end of the hallway," he answered. "Well, I'll take my leave." He took his fedora and, without wearing it, left the dressing room.

"The toughest and the meanest prosecutors?" Apollo repeated the detective's words.

"There are a lot of tough and mean prosecutors," Mercury said, grinning. "The last one I faced alongside my late professor was a tough cookie… but not really a mean one. Real professionals park their personal feelings at the door because some attorneys battling at different ends of the courtroom are actually friends in life."

"I wish that could be true…" Apollo muttered.

Mercury scanned the crime scene once more. "The violin was confiscated as evidence, meaning that the victim probably played the violin when he suddenly grasped due to the effects of the poison," he deduced. He looked at the musical sheets, still in their soiled and scattered states as when they entered the crime scene for the first time. "I can't help it… there's a nagging feeling that something else is missing from the crime scene."

It took a while for Apollo to realize the answer. "Well… the stand used to hold the musical sheets. It's nowhere to be found!"

Mercury nodded, his face etched with curiosity. "That's… you're right! Was he playing the musical sheets without the stand?"

(_"Hmm, if he had laid the musical sheets on the floor, then there must be shoeprints. But we don't seem to see any shoeprints on any of the sheets."_)

Mercury sighed. "You're right. Maybe he used a stand or some support to hold the sheets."

"And the jackpot question is: where did the stand go?"

(_"First we have a missing witness, then a missing violin, and a missing stand… why do I feel that we're missing something else?"_)

"Let's talk to Mr. Recter," Apollo told Mercury. "There are still a lot of answers I'm demanding from him."

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Director's Room**

Outside the director's room, Apollo and Mercury could hear the director talk animatedly. He seemed to be in a phone call from the way the director was pausing every few seconds. "No, no, the bigwigs are going to love it!" he said once and burst out laughing. "Seriously, I'm thinking not to include those two in the next production. I've had enough of them."

(_"Those two? Who could they be?"_)

Recter laughed once more. "I'm sure they'll find out soon enough," he said to the other side of the line. "Gotta go. I'll be needed at the police station."

(_"What in the world?"_)

A few seconds after Recter answered his call, the door to the director's room opened. Recter looked pleased at first; however, when he saw the two attorneys at the doorway, his mood suddenly shifted. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes," Apollo declared. "And we would like to ask you a few more questions."

Recter winced. "Unfortunately, I have to go to the police station."

"W-Why? Are you a witness?"

Recter laughed. "Don't be silly. I'm just going to file a complaint of loss. Nothing serious really."

Mercury's cellphone beeped three times. Quickly, he got his phone from his pocket. "Sorry, phone call." Apollo knew that Mercury had something he wanted to show him, but he let it slide until Recter would leave.

"Anyway, just one question," Apollo said to Recter. "Were you aware that Tenorio made a mistake in the final part of the performance?"

Recter sighed. "As the director, how could I not miss that?" He smiled. "However, when you think about it… though it was a major oversight for me, it seemed as if the audience did not notice it at all."

(_"A major oversight huh…"_)

"Anyway, that's nothing for me just to brush it off, you know?"

"What do you plan to do with Octavius once he's free?"

Recter scoffed. "Free? Do you believe he's innocent?"

Apollo was getting suspicious of Recter's actions and dialogue. Why would he want to do that to his star performer? Despite the opposition, Apollo remained steadfast in his creed to protect the innocent. "I believe he is innocent, Mr. Recter," he told him sternly. "That is why I need answers."

Despite Apollo's conviction, Recter seemed unmoved. "You are still too young to understand the implications of your decision." Leaving Apollo speechless, Recter went past Apollo and Mercury, still presumably on the phone, and walked down the hallway.

Mercury ended his 'phone call' with a booming laugh in imitation of Recter's then turned to Apollo. "Look at this… this happened when he mentioned about filing a complaint of loss."

Apollo peered into the screen. He was surprised to find three virtual locks in the Secret Buster app. "He's hiding something," Apollo said.

"Something big," Mercury added.

"Anyway, the Secret Buster will store a recording of the conversation that made the virtual locks appear." Mercury worked with the phone again.

**Secret Buster data added: Recter's complaint of loss**

(_"Why are people avoiding us?"_)

Mercury grinned. "While they're avoiding us… at least the director forgot to lock his door."

"Seriously?"

"The way things looked… he seemed to be in quite a hurry. While he's not back, we'll snoop around for some clues."

(_"Playing detective…"_)

The director's room was brighter and fancier than the dressing room. Shining, shimmering lights flickered his dresser. A director's chair with his name etched on the back stood by the dresser. An expensive-looking low table and couch were at the middle of the room. A potted plant lay at the corner. (_"The director must be a very organized person…"_) Apollo thought when he inspected the rest of the room. Everything seemed to be arranged neatly as if the director did not want to leave any area to be suspicious to anyone who would enter his room.

Mercury continued his search into the closet with the "musical instruments." When he opened the closet, he was baffled with what he found: an assortment of worn-out instruments including drums, guitars, tambourines, flutes, and violins. But one instrument in particular did not seem very old. Mercury picked up the violin carefully.

"Unlike the other instruments already worn-out, this one seems as if it's been used recently," Mercury observed.

He handed the violin to Apollo, who observed it from all angles. At the bottom part of the violin, something interesting caught his eye. "There's something here…" Apollo peered closer. "It looks like a signature. But it's indecipherable."

**Violin added to the Court Record.**

Apollo and Mercury continued combing the room. While Mercury searched the director's closet, Apollo was reading a few papers found on the dresser. The papers did not seem very important: just directing notes, memos of meeting with studios, production memos, the works. The bottom paper however piqued Apollo's curiosity. Apollo read the contents and nearly gasped.

"Mercury, look at this!"

Mercury had just moved to the closet labeled "musical instruments" when he was called. "What is it?"

Apollo showed Mercury the piece of paper. Mercury read the paper and, when he finished it, shared Apollo's expression. "This is…"

"A letter encoded by Mr. Cord addressed to the director," Apollo finished. (_"The contents of the letter are slightly disturbing. Mr. Cord was deeply disgusted by the way the director treated him and his staff. He observed that the director was treating them unfairly and pushing them too hard. The director noted during one of their conversations, Mr. Cord wrote, that he had a lot of deadlines to meet – a way of justifying his seemingly cruel treatment."_)

"Could it be… could it be that the director poisoned Maestro Cord?" Apollo asked Mercury.

"Hmm…" Mercury closed his eyes and thought of the consequences in implicating Freddy Recter as the murderer of Stravius Cord. "You know… if he indeed poisoned the victim, then it raises a lot of questions." Mercury outlined the questions: Why would the director get rid of such a valuable asset to the production – a legend no less? If the director were the killer, how did he acquire the very rare poison and what container did he use to hold it? The more questions Mercury outlined, the more it made sense for Apollo to think of the consequences.

"We need to find decisive evidence implicating Mr. Recter as the killer," Apollo concluded. "But still… this is crucial evidence."

**Mr. Cord's Letter added to the Court Record – and concealed.**

"There's something off about this letter," Apollo muttered. "Mercury, can we use the evidence synthesis?"

Mercury grinned and lent Apollo the phone. "Heh, now you're getting on with the technology of investigation."

(_"Believe me… times are changing, and so must our ways of investigating."_)

"These are the pieces of evidence encountered so far," Mercury said.

- Atroquinine – a deadly poison ingested by the victim; twice the limit was used  
>- Violin Case – opened when found in the crime scene; has a large dent probably used to hit someone<br>- Musical Sheets – strewn all over the floor and soiled by coffee  
>- Crumpled Note – "I will kill you" is written but with unfamiliar penmanship; the victim seemed to have ignored or not noticed it<br>- "The Solemn King" – a musical piece written by the victim to be used for the musical  
>- Violin – violin found in the director's room with an undecipherable signature<br>- Mr. Cord's Letter – a letter written by Mr. Cord expressing his disgust of unfair treatment; addressed to the director

Apollo peered at the evidence already compiled. "Let's compare Mr. Cord's Letter and the Violin. There must be something similar between them." Mercury worked with the phone and pressed "Connect." The two information of the selected evidence began glowing and fusing just like last time when Apollo used the evidence synthesis for the first time. After a few seconds, three choices appeared:

A. The violin and the letter were taken by the same person.  
>B. The violin and the letter were taken from the crime scene.<br>C. The violin and the letter belong to the same person.

(_"Huh… all the choices seem very plausible. But when you look at the letter itself, it doesn't seem as if the letter was taken from the crime scene since it was addressed to the director. Therefore…"_) Apollo shared his result. "The violin and the letter belong to the same person. And I can prove it by examining these areas…" **Take that!** "The signatures look very similar. If we compare the signature in Mr. Cord's letter to the signature found in the violin, then it must mean one thing… this violin belongs to Mr. Cord!"

Mercury nodded. "Or for all we know, the director must have asked for an autograph."

Apollo thought about the possibility. "Well, the violin was missing from the crime scene right? If the violin was taken by the director, that means…"

Mercury gasped again. "… He was also one of the first people to discover the body!"

Apollo nodded slowly and finished gravely, "…Making him a witness."

**Cord's Violin updated in the Court Record.**

(_"Looks like the director isn't the usual kind of director who orders around. He's going to be crucial for the case… unless we can drag him to trial."_)

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and went deep in thought for their next action. (_"You know… given our investigation results, this changes a few facts as we already know it. Perhaps we should talk to him again."_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby**

For a change, the two attorneys were greeted not by a guard waiting for them to visit their client but by Detective Ketchum, his fedora on him and displaying a cheery attitude as if he just won the jackpot in a casino slot machine. "It's the two attorneys," he started. "Welcome to the detention center! The place where the truth unfolds!"

"Uh… thanks," Apollo said. (_"Not that we need that kind of introduction."_)

"Too bad, the interrogation just resumed," Detective Ketchum told them as if he were trying to console the losers of a basketball game. "It'll probably take all day, so you can't visit your client now."

"What are you doing here, Detective Ketchum?" Mercury asked.

"I was here with a few questions for your client," he answered. "If you're gonna ask what kind of questions, don't sweat the details."

(_"Knowing him with that fedora on… a few questions would drone with miles of words."_)

On cue, Detective Ketchum removed his fedora and turned to the attorneys.

(_"Uh-oh, here comes trouble."_)

"I received word from the High Prosecutor's Office," he said to them, his jolly voice replaced with a formal one. "The prosecutor seems very eager to do a showdown with you tomorrow, come Court time."

(_"What kind of showdown does this prosecutor want?"_)

Mercury cleared his throat. "Detective Ketchum, the prosecutor you're referring to… is it perhaps Prosecutor Cobra?"

(_"W-What? A cobra for a prosecutor?"_)

The detective nodded. "The one and only…"

Apollo turned to Mercury. "How did you know this? And why didn't you tell me earlier? And who is this Prosecutor Cobra?"

"I apologize," Mercury said. "The case that I handled previously had Prosecutor Cobra as my opponent. She has a way of dealing with witnesses and defense attorneys. I'm not going to privy any further."

(_"D-Did you just say… 'she'? And aren't you supposed to be on my side?"_)

"Prosecutor Cobra is one mean prosecutor," Detective Ketchum told Apollo warningly. "The only way I can get on her side is if my fedora is off."

(_"The detective's fedora…"_)

For the first time, Detective Ketchum grinned but not as much as when he was wearing his fedora. "Look, I do have to apologize if you harbored suspicion about my attitudes. It's already plain obvious about my dual personality… but it's part of my work."

Mercury seemed unfazed but he came to a realization. "Ah! So that's why!"

"What did you find out?" Apollo asked Mercury.

"I think the detective… is intimidated," Mercury concluded, as if he tried to read the detective's thoughts. "There's a deep reason behind his dual personality."

"It's all for play," Detective Ketchum answered. "In reality, I like to be jolly. Hang out with people. Do a little fun in the world. Live while you're young… live like you're dying." He sighed. "But when I started working with Prosecutor Cobra, her personality was very poisonous… just like a cobra. I feared that my jolly and my happy-go-lucky attitude would irritate her. That's why I bought my fedora."

"Is there something special in that fedora?" Apollo asked.

The detective laughed softly. "Nothing special. When I wear it, some satisfying physical pressure is placed on my head, allowing me to keep my cool and think straight. When I remove it, the pressure is gone and I have to think more rationally." He wore his fedora once more and beamed. "Again, I apologize for the suspicion. You're the first attorneys I've shared this kind of information. It's personal… and may not be important for your case."

(_"I have to agree… it doesn't look like we could gain an advantage knowing the detective's dual working personalities."_)

"Your client is in deep trouble," he told them seriously. "The prosecution has decisive evidence that would shut the final nail in his coffin."

Apollo felt agitated. The prosecutor had gone and strode steps ahead of them.

"Even with my fedora on, I'll make sure that the prosecutor is confident of a verdict well-deserving for your client."

(_"Damn…"_)

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the trial," Detective Ketchum told the both of them. With those parting words, he walked past the attorneys and left the Visitor's Lobby.

Mercury turned to Apollo. The two of them began strategizing for the trial the next day. They laid out the evidence and tried to find means to use the pieces of evidence to their advantage. "The prosecution has an advantage that could declare our client guilty swiftly," Apollo started. "But our investigation might dictate another person involved in the crime. As long as our heads are cool, we can drag the director to the trial."

"Timing is crucial," Mercury reminded. "I've been caught numerous times by Prosecutor Cobra during my last trial. She really knows her way in and out of strategies employed by defense attorneys. And that includes psychological manipulation."

(_"This is going to be extremely tough. I'm already feeling the jitters."_)

When the two of them left the Visitor's Lobby, Apollo gathered his thoughts to prepare himself for the trial. (_"I'll be facing off an unforgiving prosecutor, so it'll take more than deductive reasoning to shoot holes in their theory. Maybe I need a miracle to win the trial and secure Mr. Tenorio's innocence. But he is innocent! We're just not getting enough, are we? And the nagging questions: what was Mr. Tenorio doing in the crime scene when he was discovered? What will this witness testify? I believe those answers will be clear come trial tomorrow."_)

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _The investigation section wasn't very long, but I left it there so that the rest of the questions could be entertained during trial. Do you think the director killed Mr. Cord? And how will Prosecutor Cobra treat our defense attorneys? Find out during the trial in the upcoming chapters of Turnabout on Strings._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! A shoutout also for one of the most loyal reviewers and followers, __chloemcg__._

_PowerZone_


	14. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 1 Part 1

**~~~ PART 2: TRIAL DAY 1~~~**

**March 9; 9:44 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2<strong>

"I heard the trial will take place in the newly-renovated courtroom," Athena said to Apollo and Mercury. Athena would be witnessing the trial from the gallery, meaning that the Mood Matrix would not be available when Apollo needed it. "But then again, there's so many people taking an interest in the trial."

"Justice isn't going to start small," Apollo remarked. "Not especially when the victim is a famous musician."

Mercury was fiddling with his phone and probably rearranging the evidence list.

"Good luck out there," Athena bade the two of them as she flashed a victory sign. "Make sure you get the defendant a 'not guilty' verdict!" With that, she left the defendant lobby.

(_"Way to up the ante on that one… Now I'm feeling pressured."_)

Mercury stood up from the sofa. "I did some background research on Prosecutor Cobra," he said. "Prosecutor Cobra has handled all murder cases in her five years as a prosecutor. And if you want to know the win rate…" He sighed wistfully, meaning for Apollo a sign of bad news. "It's 100%."

"Not a case lost? Not one?" Apollo said.

Mercury chuckled. "Until my trial, actually."

(_"If I lose in this trial, imagine how embarrassing it would turn out to be."_)

"I'm with you every step of the way," Mercury told Apollo, showing his support. "If you need some help, I'll simplify things for you."

"I… I'll be fine," Apollo said, stammering a little. "Really, things will be all fine."

Mercury frowned. "You should be… this is for your client after all."

(_"Damn… I just wish it would be Mr. Wright conducting the trial."_)

"Anything good come to mind?" Apollo asked Mercury. He sounded desperate.

"None…" Mercury answered apologetically.

"In short, unless we can counter the prosecution's theory… we're toast."

The two of them reviewed their investigation. Apollo reviewed his notes in his Organizer. They discussed about the two pieces of critical evidence found in the director's room and formulated a plan on how to bring the director to the trial. Apollo and Mercury agreed that the pieces of evidence found in the director's room were not sufficient enough to establish a foundation to identify the culprit. However, Apollo was still disturbed by Detective Ketchum's declaration that the prosecutor had incriminating evidence. Detective Ketchum would establish the facts of the case and reveal his investigation results. How they would use his testimony to their advantage, Apollo didn't know.

"Basically, we're walking on thin ice in the middle of a fog," Apollo concluded. "We don't know what to do, where we're headed, and what'll go on."

Mercury nodded. "All we can do is to improvise something."

Apollo heaved a sigh. (_"It'll take something to make a crack, no matter how small, in the prosecution's theory. If they say that the prosecutor is fearsome as they claim, then it's up for us to confront it head-on. Here comes Justice!"_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 9: 10:00 AM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 4**

**Day 1 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

When the members of the Gallery were seated, the Judge slapped down his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Octavius Tenorio."

"The defense is ready," Apollo declared.

The prosecutor's bench remained blank – just like the time when the previous prosecutor they knew came to the courtroom in handcuffs. Yet, Apollo couldn't shake the ominous feeling.

"Where is the prosecutor?" the Judge asked the bailiff.

The bailiff made a salute. "The prosecutor will be here shortly."

The Judge shook his head. "It will do no good for the Court to entertain such matters. I will have to slap the prosecutor a penalty for tardiness."

The courtroom doors flung open, knocking the bailiff back. Everyone turned to the newcomer, who stared across the courtroom and gazed directly at the Judge. "There would be no need for that," she said, a sly tone marked in her voice. Her arrival was marked with mutters and whispers among the members of the Gallery. Apollo knew why.

The prosecutor, Prosecutor Cobra, came into the courtroom wearing something that prosecutors wouldn't see every day. She wore a deep purple-checkered suit in such a way that made her look seductive. The square-rimmed glasses over her tantalizing eyes made her look very serious. A red scarf – arranged in a royal manner – hung around her neck. Yet, the curve etched on her glossed lips represented her readiness to take out and take down her opponents who would challenge her theory. When she stepped into the courtroom to take her position across the defense's desk, her stilettos clicked with echoes that seemed to instigate some fear – especially among the men. As she walked, her straight and smooth-flowing jet-black hair seemed to sway with every step.

Visually, she showed some personality that seemed poisonous, even for Apollo. Prosecutor Cobra wore a gray bangle with a loosed end on her right arm. If she were to outstretch her arm, the loose end would fling to the direction her arm pointed.

"Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams stands ready," she declared softly yet ominously.

"The famed Prosecutor Cobra," Mercury muttered.

She adjusted her glasses and focused on her opponents. "It is I… and we have the pleasure to meet again, Attorney Thinker."

Mercury said nothing.

(_"That's right. Mercury remains the only attorney to have defeated Prosecutor Cobra in open court. I can't let down my guard."_)

"And who is your new partner?" Prosecutor Cobra asked somewhat nicely.

Apollo cleared his throat. "Apollo Justice," he introduced himself. "And I'm the lead defense attorney."

The prosecutor grinned and turned away. "Mr. Justice. It will be… an honor to do battle with the lawyers of the Wright Agency."

(_"She knows, huh…"_)

The Judge cut in. "Very well… Prosecutor Williams, please give your opening statement for the Court."

Prosecutor Cobra did not bring any notes, folders, or even a bag or satchel. It seemed as if she knew the case like the contents of a bestseller. "On the evening of March 7, the performers of the cast of 'The King and the Four Aces' were alerted to the highest level when Maestro Stravius Cord was found dead in his dressing room." She picked out something from the pocket of her suit and flung it to the Judge like a boomerang. Knowing how Prosecutor Cobra operated, the Judge caught the photograph neatly like a Frisbee player. "That there is a photograph of the victim, photographed by the witness who found the body."

The Judge had the bailiff project the photograph so that the members of the Court could see. The photograph showed the victim up-close sprawled on his belly. His eyes were half-open and his mouth dripped a brown liquid presumably to be the poisoned coffee. Near his left hand was a violin, the bow still on the hand. Near the head were the coffee cup and its plate. A stain appeared on the rim to the left of the handle. Just nearby the coffee cup were the remains of the coffee sullying the musical sheets.

"Cause of death is atroquinine poisoning," she continued. "As you know, atroquinine is one of the deadliest poisons ever crafted by any kind of laboratory. The crime lab showed that the atroquinine spilled into the coffee was twice the fatal dosage."

The Judge shrugged. "Thinking about it gives me the chills."

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "Poison to me gives me delight, Your Honor."

"The coffee was poisoned," said the Judge. "But in order to poison it, the atroquinine has to be slipped into it, correct?"

"That's right," said Prosecutor Cobra, keeping her cool. "On that fateful evening, someone happened to slip the deadly poison into the coffee and deliver it to Mr. Cord. Of course, since the musician was gullible to think that his coffee would be laced with a killer, he accepted his fate."

"And who is this someone?"

The prosecutor gazed at the defendant. "It would be the defendant over there," she said. "While his performance as King Memento XIII was appalling yet marvelous, his role and sympathy as the lead performer does not have a bearing on the case." She clawed and flexed her hand. "And as the prosecutor, I will do everything to give him the verdict he deserves."

Mercury chuckled softly. "She's still not over it. Defeated once."

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "Yes, it is true that my record has already been tarnished. But no matter…" she outstretched her arm, letting the end of her bangle sway along, "… this trial will restore what I have lost!"

(_"Great… who gives me a break when she's all there high and mighty."_) Apollo thought bitterly as he slumped.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Let's proceed with the trial and set personal feelings or beliefs aside." He addressed the prosecutor. "Call your first witness."

Prosecutor Cobra was folding her arms. "The prosecution would like to call Detective Tyrone Ketchum to the stand."

Detective Ketchum was among the members of the Gallery. He had already seated beforehand because he knew that he would be called to testify. Unlike yesterday, he brought a satchel with him. Inside the satchel, Apollo deduced, would be pieces of evidence from the prosecution's side of investigation. He was not wearing his fedora.

"Name and occupation," Prosecutor Cobra said demandingly.

Detective Ketchum shot his superior a dark look. "Detective Tyrone Ketchum," he answered. "I am a homicide detective from Criminal Affairs in the Police Department."

(_"Detective Ketchum doesn't seem to like the prosecutor for some reason… even though they have to be in a working relationship."_)

Prosecutor Cobra cleared her throat. "Very well. Lay down the facts of the case for us… for the benefit of the opponents."

"She's trying to manipulate you into thinking that you could get some advantage," Mercury muttered to Apollo. "Stay on guard."

Detective Ketchum reached into his satchel and pulled out a manila envelope. He had the envelope distributed to the defense attorneys via the bailiff. When Apollo and Mercury examined the contents of the envelope, Detective Ketchum started explaining, his voice not giving off good vibes. "As mentioned by Prosecutor Williams, the cause of death was atroquinine poisoning. The poison laced in the victim's coffee was twice the lethal amount." He told the Court the properties of atroquinine: while the poison is indeed very fatal, it is used in significant researches for vaccines and antidotes in laboratories. "Also, the effects of atroquinine are slow. It usually takes between fifteen to twenty minutes for the poison to start destroying the internal systems. But once it happens… you die in less than a minute."

The crowd muttered, displaying some level of fear. The Judge silenced everyone and assured that the poison was already withheld by Poison Control.

**Cord's Autopsy Report added to the Court Record. Photograph of the victim included.  
><strong>_Time of death: between 8:30 PM and 8:35 PM right after his intermission performance lasting for seven minutes._

Moving on, Prosecutor Cobra detailed the victim's professional career. While she revered him on some points of her statement and said that the world mourned the loss of a fine relic to the music world, she did not want to show any mercy to the person responsible for committing the heinous crime. "Guilty," she boomed, sending a wave of chills throughout the courtroom. "Whoever did this is guilty… and all guilty people cannot be forgiven of their crime."

The Judge nodded. "This trial is to determine if the defendant is innocent or guilty."

Prosecutor Cobra tapped the table. "Detective, your testimony. Show to them the incriminating evidence we found."

(_"Here it comes… the incriminating evidence."_)

The prosecutor looked at Apollo as if she was ready to kill him like a predator found its prey. "I hope you're ready for it when it comes lunging at your neck."

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE<strong>

Detective Ketchum took out from his satchel the incriminating evidence sealed inside a plastic bag. It was a container the size of a grown man's pinky fingernail.

**This is the vial used to hold the poison.**

**The vial can hold up to three milligrams.**

**If you're not aware, this is also a stage prop used by the performers.**

**The vial had traces of atroquinine poison…**

… **and more importantly, the defendant's fingerprints!**

Apollo was taken aback. (_"That… that is incriminating evidence!"_)

Prosecutor Cobra relished the sight of her opponent quivering in fear. "How does it feel to have it dig into your neck, Attorney Justice? Do you like it deep?"

(_"She… she's really one tough cookie… a poisonous cookie if I must add."_)

"The Court accepts the evidence," declared the Judge.

**Vial added to the Court Record.**

"Begin your cross-examination, Mr. Justice."

Apollo gulped. What was he supposed to do with a statement that could possibly send their client to the lockup sooner than expected? He spotted no contradictions.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE**

**... If you're not aware, this is also a stage prop used by the performers.**

**Hold it!** Apollo pounded his fists on the table. "How were you able to find the vial?"

"It was on the defendant's pocket when we arrested him," answered the detective. "When we asked him to explain, he said that it was also used as a prop in the performance.

"Detective Ketchum, if that is a stage prop used by the performers, isn't it also possible that it could have belonged to another performer?"

"It's simply not possible," the detective answered gravely.

"Why not?"

"There were two things in the vial that incriminated the defendant…"

**The vial had traces of atroquinine poison…**

… **and more importantly, the defendant's fingerprints!**

**Hold it!** (_"I'm on a minefield of questions."_) He had to think fast and come up with a sensible question. "The victim's fingerprints… what were their positions?"

Detective Ketchum rubbed his chin. "The thumb and the index finger of the left hand were on that vial," he said.

(_"It's about to explode… and I'll be caught in the blast radius. What do I do?"_) Apollo had no other choice but to continue the line of questioning. Where would he start? "Er… just because there are fingerprints on that vial doesn't mean that my client actually spilled the poison into the coffee!"

The detective looked at the defense attorney quizzically. "What now?"

Apollo pounded on the table. "Holding the vial with poison is one thing. It's a different matter if my client actually laced the coffee with poison! So where's the incriminating evidence showing the client lacing it with poison?"

Prosecutor Cobra seemed amused. "How innocent… Mr. Justice, don't the fingerprints already prove his testament of evil?"

Apollo shook his head. "You should know very well that evidence can be incriminating but not decisive. For all we know…" he pointed a finger across the courtroom, "… he could have held that numerous times while someone else filled it with poison!"

The prosecutor snapped her finger. "Listen and listen well," she said sternly. "Detective Ketchum, our young attorney demands satisfaction. Give it to him."

Apollo slumped. (_"Okay… out of context."_)

"Please explain to the Court what exactly in the vial is incriminating, Detective."

"Very well…"

**The defendant laced the coffee with atroquinine during the victim's intermission.**

**Objection!** Apollo burst out his first objection, hopeful to make some blows against the prosecution. "Let's set the record straight, Detective Ketchum. If my client indeed laced the poison with _atroquinine,_ then it doesn't make sense."

"How does it not make sense, Mr. Justice?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "According to the autopsy report, the victim died between 8:30 and 8:35 right after his intermission number that lasted for seven minutes. The effects of atroquinine usually kick in fifteen to twenty minutes."

Prosecutor Cobra was all ears, a smile etched on her face intended to intimidate Apollo. "And…?"

"If we do a little math here, the time Mr. Cord would ingest the poison would be 8:15 to 8:20," Apollo checked his notes. "His intermission number would start from 8:23 to 8:30. Ergo, he ingested the poison before his intermission number!"

The crowd broke into murmurs, which were silenced by the Judge after a few seconds.

"W-What do you mean by ingesting before the intermission number?" the Judge asked for clarification.

Apollo felt confident. "My client was on stage for all the time since he had the lead role," he said. "I was watching the play the whole time, Your Honor. If the victim ingested the poison before his intermission, my client would have to do so while he was away!"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra's objection had a mellow yet ominous tone to it. "Ingesting the poison is one thing. Lacing it is another matter. The defendant could have laced it before the start of the performance!"

"Gyurk!" Apollo flinched.

Again, the crowd burst into murmurs and was silenced by the Judge with his gavel and call for order.

"That is a possibility," said the Judge. "Detective, do you have proof to present that the defendant laced the victim's coffee?"

The detective opened his satchel once more and reached for his evidence. He placed the piece of evidence in front of him. "This is the victim's coffee cup," he explained. "During the investigation, we uncovered the defendant's fingerprints on the handle… proof enough that he handled the cup."

Apollo flinched once more. "Gyurk!" (_"More incriminating evidence?"_)

"As you can see, traces of coffee can be found on the right rim of the cup," Detective Ketchum continued. The evidence was passed around to the Judge then to the defense. Apollo noted that the coffee trace was to the right of the handle.

"The Court will accept the evidence," declared the Judge.

**Victim's Coffee Cup added to the Court Record.**

(_"Things are really working against us…"_)

Prosecutor Cobra sneered. "There, there… I thought you demanded proof that the defendant laced the coffee with poison. Detective Ketchum there gave you your answer. I hope you're satisfied."

"Nggggh…"

"She really has a poisonous personality," Mercury remarked. "She's been wearing us down bit by bit."

"So we have two pieces of incriminating evidence," the Judge said. "And what's your conclusion, Detective Ketchum?"

(_"I have to find a weak spot in those pieces of evidence. If I can't… it'll be the end of the line."_)

"The conclusion I have drawn based from these two pieces of evidence is this…"

**The defendant used the vial to poison the coffee.**

Apollo found the crack. **Objection!** He had his finger pointed at the witness. "Detective Ketchum, if that is your conclusion, then it puts the incriminating evidence into disarray." Apollo presented the _autopsy report._ "While it seems like an insignificant contradiction, this is something that cannot be overlooked." The photograph of the victim flashed once more in the projector. "Something in this photograph does not seem to agree with the evidence you presented."

"And just what is it?" Detective Ketchum asked. "What area in the photograph shows some contradiction to the evidence presented?"

Apollo used the laser pointer to spot the contradiction. **Take that!** He had the Court direct their attention to the coffee cup. "The stain as seen here is to the left of the handle." He pounded the table. "But the stain of the coffee cup you presented is to the right of the handle! Well, Detective Ketchum? I demand satisfaction!"

Mercury sniggered as the members of the Gallery muttered among themselves the noted contradiction. The Judge slapped down his gavel thrice and restored order.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra moved in for the strike. "The victim could've used both sides to drink the coffee. Contradiction resolved."

**Objection!** Apollo shook his head, still not satisfied. "The evidence was already submitted in Court and it clearly shows – without a doubt – the stain to the right of the handle." He folded his arms and grinned, believing he scored a point over the prosecutor.

For the first time, Prosecutor Cobra seemed flustered. "Detective Ketchum, how do you explain this?"

The detective was silent but it seemed like he was thinking for an answer.

(_"I'm beginning to think that either coffee cup was not laced with poison. So… why the contradiction?"_)

Detective Ketchum said his mind. "I'm thinking that one of the coffee cups is a fake."

"A f-fake coffee cup?" the Judge blinked. "You mean… one of them is made of fine china and the other one is made of plastic?"

The detective grunted and ignored the pathetic joke. "I mean that either of the coffee cup – the one there in that photograph and the one here – could be a fake."

Apollo pounded his fist. "That is fairly easy to resolve, Detective Ketchum. All we have to do is… test that coffee cup for traces of atroquinine."

"How could he not have tested it for atroquinine?" Mercury said quizzically, growing more suspicious at the oversight.

"Bailiff, have the evidence submitted to the crime lab for testing," the Judge ordered. The coffee cup sealed in the plastic bag was turned over to the bailiff, who disappeared from the courtroom a few seconds later. Ten minutes later, the bailiff returned to the courtroom with the coffee cup in the plastic bag in one hand and a note in the other. He delivered it to the prosecution before resuming his post by the courtroom door.

Prosecutor Cobra picked up the note and read the results of the analysis. "Coffee stains were thoroughly examined," she read, "and found to have no trace of any poison whatsoever." She blinked, eyed the detective suspiciously, and reread the note. "What the heck?" she hissed after reading it the second time.

"W-What?" Detective Ketchum shouted. "T-The coffee cup we retrieved from the crime scene… had no poison at all?"

"So the coffee cup in the witness's photograph could be the real thing," Mercury deduced.

**Victim's Coffee Cup updated in the Court Record.**

Apollo nodded. He turned around to face the wall and absorbed the implications of the once-insignificant contradiction. (_"While the contradiction scored some points over the prosecution, the implication of this contradictory evidence scares me a little. If the coffee cup here does not have atroquinine in it, it imposes a very serious question: where did the coffee cup with the poison-laced coffee go?"_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Cliffhanger! Where did the poisoned coffee go? Could it have been swapped from the crime scene?_

_If you've read the description carefully, you might think that Prosecutor Cobra was modeled after someone. And you're right! Inspiration to give some description actually came from High Inquisitor Darklaw of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright. The checkered suit is supposed to reflect the similarity of the scales of a snake._

_I'll give you an idea of their ages:_

_- Octavius Tenorio (the defendant): 25  
>- Stravius Cord (the victim): 57<br>- Freddy Recter (the director of the musical): 42  
>- Tyrone Ketchum (the lead detective): 35<br>- Darkhiss "Cobra" Williams (the prosecutor): 26_

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! I might not be able to update frequently since school will resume in a few days, but I'll do my best to keep the case moving._

_PowerZone_


	15. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 1 Part 2

"Someone must have swapped the poisoned coffee with a non-poisoned one," Mercury commented.

Prosecutor Cobra grunted. "Whether the coffee was swapped or not doesn't change the fact that the defendant laced the coffee with poison."

Detective Ketchum turned to his superior. "If I may have my word, Prosecutor Williams…" He cleared his throat. "I managed to search the defendant's dressing room during my investigation yesterday and found no coffee cups." He reached inside the satchel and pulled out a third piece of evidence – this time a photograph. "There is something I would like you to see." Detective Ketchum had it projected on the screen.

The photograph contained a complicated-looking gray staff adorned with blue familiar-looking orbs around its body. The shaft looked like a nicely-painted purple crystal sphere.

"Ah! The staff!" Tenorio exclaimed.

"Keep your seat," ordered the Judge.

"The defendant has positively identified for us the staff held by King Memento XIII during the musical performance," Detective Ketchum explained. "If you'll take a look at its body, you'll see lots of blue orb-like objects."

"They look like… the vial submitted earlier," Apollo answered.

"Correct," said the detective. He had the photograph zoomed into the bottom of the staff. "The very last one down here shows signs of displacement – meaning that one of those orb-like objects was dislodged. Whether by accident or in purpose, I cannot say."

"Why not?" the Judge asked.

The detective sighed. "The staff… has been missing ever since after the performance."

Apollo glared at the detective while his thoughts raced. (_"Is that why Mr. Recter went to the police station to file a complaint of loss? Did someone take the defendant's staff prop?"_)

"How did you manage to get a photograph of the staff?" Mercury asked.

"This was part of a photograph from the defendant's compilation of pictures in his social network account," the detective answered. "We just did some editing so that all you see in the photograph is the staff."

(_"That's quite a daring way of investigating."_)

"So what's the point, Detective?" Prosecutor Cobra asked, sounding bored.

"My point is this," the detective answered, his temper flaring. "The vial may have already been on the defendant's personage before the start of the performance. How else could I have known that if the staff already went missing afterwards?"

(_"That's not the answer I had in mind… but I think there's a way to confirm the authenticity of the photograph. Maybe we can have the detective…"_)

Apollo pounded on the table and directed the Court's attention to him. "Detective Ketchum, I think you should back your point by showing us the original, unedited photograph."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Justice. The photograph shows nothing more than Mr. Cord, two performers, and the director posing together for a picture before the performance."

But Apollo had a better idea. "Mercury, are you up for some information digging?"

Mercury already knew ahead what to do. "Got it." He left the defense table and exited the courtroom.

"You even have your little pawns do the dirty work for you," Prosecutor Cobra sneered. "Desperate tactics for desperate measures, I presume?"

Apollo chose not to respond. (_"I just need to buy Mercury some time while he works on it."_)

For the past few minutes, the Judge had been thinking about the authenticity of the staff. Detective Ketchum had presented another connection to the incriminating evidence, but neither prosecutor nor the Judge seemed convinced of the presentation. "Unless we can authenticate the existence of the staff, I cannot allow it as evidence in the Court."

Detective Ketchum flinched slightly. "But, Your Honor…"

"The pieces of evidence that stand are the vial and the coffee cup that you presented," the Judge told Detective Ketchum. "Mr. Justice has pointed out doubts on the evidence presented and, therefore, I am unable to announce a verdict at this moment."

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "It seems that without evidence, I have to use the other option presented to me."

(_"The other option?"_)

"Your Honor, the prosecution is ready to call the witness. One who witnessed the defendant in the victim's dressing room at the moment of the discovery of the body."

The Judge nodded. "Very well, you may call in the witness."

Detective Ketchum stepped backward from the witness stand and returned to his seat in the gallery. While waiting for the courtroom doors to fling open, the detective shot a nasty glare at his superior. Apollo noticed this exchange. The Judge and the prosecutor did not.

The courtroom doors opened and the bailiff led a woman to the witness stand. She was dressed in maroon uniform-like attire along with a light-blue cravat. As she walked to the witness stand, the witness looked around uneasily as if she shouldn't be there. When the witness arrived at the stand, she was sworn in (her raised hand was shaking uncontrollably and her voice cracked on numerous occasions) and the bailiff returned to his post by the courtroom doors. Neither Apollo nor Mercury encountered the witness during their investigation yesterday.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Prosecutor Cobra started, trying to be gentle.

"… I'm…" Her voice was shaky and she was trembling. "I'm…"

Apollo interrupted. "Prosecutor, please calm down your witness."

"My witnesses are fully prepared," she responded sternly.

(_"Hmm… did the prosecutor prepare the witness for the trial?"_)

FLASHBACK

_Detective Ketchum grinned. "I believe that there are souls who would like to catch a glimpse of this one-of-a-kind prosecutor." He adjusted his fedora once more to make himself appear mysterious. "And too bad for you… the prosecutor isn't some kind of person who wishes to go out and investigate. I must say, they really like to take their work seriously while we do the backbreaking yet satisfying work."_

FLASHBACK END

Apollo pounded his fists on the table. "Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams, if she is your key witness, then it is your responsibility for her well-being!" He pointed a finger to her witness. "How can she testify when she is severely nervous?"

"N-Not nervous… just… s-scared."

"Scared?" the Judge asked.

"C-C-Can't say," she quivered.

Prosecutor Cobra for the first time made a hard knock on the table. "Name and occupation, witness," she almost snarled.

The witness had to cover her face. "Too… scared."

Apollo shook his head. (_"I guess some things can't be helped."_) To everyone's surprise, he walked out from the defense table and approached the witness. The witness was already close to crying.

"I'm Apollo Justice," Apollo introduced himself in a hushed tone as he smiled while taking advantage of the Court's murmurs. "I am the lead defense attorney of Octavius Tenorio." Suddenly, the witness flinched mightily.

(_"That settles it…"_) Apollo turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, there is one element in the Courtroom that's causing her to display extreme fear. Perhaps if we can move this person, the witness will be able to testify."

"Move a person? What element are you talking about, Mr. Justice?" the Judge asked.

**Take that!** "The witness reacted when I mentioned the name of the defendant," Apollo answered, turning and glaring to the prosecutor who was glaring back at the defense attorney. "Perhaps this is an issue that will be answered soon. But if it takes the defendant to wait in the lobby, then maybe the witness will calm down."

The Judge turned to the defendant. Apollo noted that Octavius Tenorio was sweating profusely and biting his lip often. "So ordered," he said and slapped his gavel. "Bailiff, please assist the defendant and watch over him in the defendant lobby."

The bailiff approached Tenorio, who stood up uncomfortably, and led the defendant out from the Courtroom.

When Tenorio was gone, Apollo asked the witness, "Are you alright?"

The witness took a deep breath. "Yes… I think I'm fine."

Apollo smiled. "Good. Now just take another deep breath then answer the prosecutor over there the questions she will ask you, alright?"

The witness took another deep breath and managed to curl a soft smile. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Satisfied, Apollo returned to the defense table. "I am ready to proceed," he said to the Judge. (_"THAT'S how you prepare witnesses, Prosecutor Cobra!"_)

The Judge nodded. "Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"My name… Celin Viollo. I play the cello as part of the musicians in the performance." She glanced at Apollo, who gave a thumbs-up and mouthed 'You're doing fine.'

Prosecutor Cobra took over. "Ms. Viollo, you're aware of the matter in which you stand in the witness seat?"

"Y-Yes," Viollo answered. "I'm here to testify."

"Apollo?" came a soft voice behind Apollo, who nearly jumped.

Apollo turned to the person who somehow crept up to the defense table. "A-Athena? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to lend my help," she said, ready for the action. "While Mercury's away for a moment, I'll take over for a while."

(_"You know I might get in trouble with the Judge if he wonders why you're suddenly here."_)

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "Witness, testify to the Court about the moment you discovered the body."

Viollo was still trembling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: FIRST TO SEE THE BODY<strong>

**I… I was supposed to see M-Maestro Cord in his dressing room.**

**He… he wanted to talk to me and a few… few others.**

**It was sometime past ten in the evening when I knocked.**

**B-But when I opened the door, I saw… h-h-him!**

**H-H-He was kneeling over h-his b-body!**

Apollo slumped over. (_"How can I make out sense from the testimony when she's always stuttering?"_)

The Judge shook his head. "It's hard for us to get an accurate testimony from the witness when she's speaking that way."

Prosecutor Cobra stroked her hair with her right hand. "Let me sum it up for you, Your Honor. She knocked on the door and tried to enter, but she received the fright of her life." She grinned at the defense. "Satisfied?"

(_"Remind me to get rid of the 'I demand satisfaction' outburst."_)

The Judge slapped down his gavel. "In any case, it's time for the cross-examination."

Apollo felt hesitant to start the cross-examination. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he felt as if he would not produce any good answers from the still-shaken witness.

**Hold it!** Athena made her presence known. "Your Honor," she announced, trying not to feel intimidated by the prosecutor. "The defense requests a therapy session to calm the witness."

"H-Hey! When did you get there?" the Judge asked, surprised.

(_"Seriously! You just noticed her now?"_)

Athena slammed a palm. "It doesn't matter, Your Honor. If the defense begins their cross examination while the witness is still shaken, the Court will not be able to proceed anywhere."

Prosecutor Cobra did not seem to like the situation. "Listen, girlie," she snarled. "What good would it do to give her a therapy now?"

(_"She's… a really cold-hearted prosecutor."_)

Athena did not back down. "Prosecutor Williams, you have failed to prepare your witness. As a result, the witness is still shaken up from the events that she experienced in finding the body."

The Cobra's eyes glared. "You're telling me I don't give a fudge?"

**Objection!** "Calm down, Prosecutor," Apollo said, appealing for peace.

"Don't tell me what to do," snapped the Cobra.

"It's your job to make sure that your witnesses are fully prepped and ready for testifying," Athena told Prosecutor Cobra sternly. "That also includes putting them in a peace of mind!"

The Judge struck down his gavel thrice, stopping a bickering from escalating. "Attorneys, this is a court of law. If you will continue to bicker, I will slap both sides with a penalty." The Cobra's impatience may have gotten to the Judge. "If it takes to stop the bickering, I will have to allow the use of psychoanalysis."

Athena smiled, returning to her cheery self. "Thanks, Your Honor!"

Prosecutor Cobra blinked. "H-How did she…?"

Apollo nodded as he understood what happened. "Psychological manipulation," he told the Cobra. Prosecutor Cobra let out a soft hiss.

"Let's see what our witness feels," Athena told Apollo as she prepared her Widget and the Mood Matrix program.

**MOOD MATRIX: FIRST TO SEE THE BODY**

**I… I was supposed to see Maestro Cord in his dressing room.  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)

**He… he wanted to talk to me and a few… few others.  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)

**It was sometime past ten in the evening when I knocked.  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)

**B-But when I opened the door, I saw… h-h-him!  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 90; Anger: 0)

**H-H-He was kneeling over h-his b-body!  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 90; Anger: 90)

Apollo scanned the statements once more. He analyzed one particular statement and found it to be odd.

**H-H-He was kneeling over h-his b-body!  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 0; Anger: 90)

**Got it!** Apollo turned to Viollo. "Ms. Viollo, we called away Mr. Ten…" he quickly stopped himself. "I mean, the defendant… because you exhibited an immense emotion of fear. At least that's what we thought."

**Objection!** Cobra was ready to strike. "Just what kind of statements are you spewing to the Court?"

"Statements that will lead us closer to the truth," Apollo answered confidently. Prosecutor Cobra rolled her eyes and did not bother to object.

"Get to the point, Mr. Justice," the Judge told the defense.

"Ms. Viollo, you were fearful of the defendant when you entered the courtroom so we had to remove him," said Apollo. "We hoped that it would ease your fears." He pressed a finger to his forehead to indicate deep thought. "But now you hold some overwhelming anger. Care to share? Is that what you really saw? Did you really see the defendant kneeling by the victim?"

Viollo was panting slowly. "That's… that's what I saw!"

(_"Hmm, was that really the case? Did she really see him kneeling by the victim? If so, why would it make her angry?"_)

"Apollo, maybe we ought to try a different approach," suggested Athena. "You've probably been thinking that she was angry at the defendant. But what if…?"

Apollo nodded. "I think I get it."

"Can you prove to the Court what the witness was angry about?" the Judge asked Apollo.

Apollo turned to the witness. "Witness, what sort of relationship do you have with the victim?"

Viollo became agitated. "W-What kind of relationship? I don't have any relationship with the Maestro! I'm just a cello player!"

And just as Apollo expected, his bracelet contracted.

(_"Just as I thought… she's fibbing."_)

"It would seem that she doesn't have anything to hold against the victim," Prosecutor Cobra told Apollo. "Now stop playing mind games and get back to the testimony."

**Objection!** "Unfortunately, that's not going to cut it."

"What do you mean?" the Cobra snarled.

Apollo pointed at the witness. "Witness, I would like you to repeat what you said... about not having any relationship with the Maestro!" (_"Focus carefully, Apollo. She was acting tense… but where?"_)

"_I d-o-n-'t h-a-v-e a-n-y r-e-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-h-i-p  
>w-i-t-h t-h-e M-a-e-s-t-r-o!<br>I-'m j-u-s-t a c-e-l-l-o p-l-a-y-e-r!"_

Apollo had her repeat the statement. When she got to the second line, especially on the word 'Maestro,' Apollo found the habit on her hands. Her hands were trembling as if she wanted to strangle someone.

**Gotcha! **"Ms. Viollo, why are your hands suddenly trembling?"

Viollo gasped. "M-My hands?"

"Yes, Ms. Viollo, your hands trembled violently when you mentioned the Maestro. It's almost as if you had something going on about the Maestro."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

(_"So she intends to hide it, huh? I think it's time to pile on some more pressure."_)

"Do you have a motive to kill the Maestro? Answer us or I'll have to do the answering!"

Viollo's mouth trembled as she looked away and turned to the prosecutor for help. Prosecutor Cobra was speechless but she also wanted to know the answer.

"It's not the Maestro…" she whispered. "There was something… that I saw in his room… that evening… that angered me…"

(_"Something in the room?"_)

"It was… some sort of a note… I don't know," she continued. "Before the performance… I – I went to see him… to wish him good luck… then I saw it."

(_"A letter or a memo in the room that she saw in the room that made her angry? Ah…! I think I get it."_) Apollo turned to the witness. "If it was something that made you angry and also sad, you must have known about its contents beforehand. This is probably why you stepped forward to be a witness."

Viollo slowly turned her head to the defense attorney.

"Tell me, did that note look something like this?" **Take that!**

Apollo presented the _crumpled note_ found under the musical sheets during their investigation. Viollo examined it once and gasped loudly.

"Y-Yes! This is it!"

"The crumpled note contains a single ominous message," Apollo announced to the rest of the Court. "It says 'I will kill you.'"

"That's… that's how I thought that something was about to happen. And that's why I believed that he… he might do it!"

(_"Did she really know about it beforehand? Did she really know from the first place that Tenorio would possibly kill the victim?"_)

After thinking about it for a while, Apollo proceeded. "Ms. Viollo, that isn't possible. You wouldn't have known that my client would plan something from the get-go. Not even before or during the performance."

"W-What do you mean?"

"The crumpled note has something that throws us off… basically the handwriting," answered Apollo. "The handwriting is still unidentified." When Viollo was taken aback, Apollo decided to go for the major offensive. "Therefore, your accusation against my client is based on this piece of evidence that is still unverified!"

Viollo gasped mightily and let out an ear-splitting scream.

**NOISE LEVEL: 70%**

"It looks like we have to verify the handwriting," the Judge told Apollo. "Please submit the evidence so that the crime lab can examine its contents."

Apollo nodded and had the crumpled note surrendered to the Judge. The Judge turned it over to the bailiff.

**Objection! **"So she accused your client because of some pathetic writing. So what?" Cobra glared at the defense.

"H-Huh?"

Cobra clawed at the table. "So what if she accused the client? What does it change?"

Apollo blinked and realized something. ("_Hold it… so if she knew the contents beforehand when she stepped inside the Maestro's room… she can testify about something else."_) He cleared his throat. "The coffee was laced with poison before the performance. If she went into the maestro's room on that time, there is something that the witness should notice!"

"And that is…?"

Apollo turned to Viollo. "Witness, did you see a cup of coffee on the maestro's dresser or anywhere else in the room before the performance and when you discovered the body?"

Viollo closed her eyes and tried to trace her memory back to when she looked around the maestro's room. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. "I did see a cup of coffee in his room before the performance… but I didn't see one when I discovered the body."

"Oh… wait, what?"

"Are you sure you didn't see a cup of coffee anywhere?" Athena inquired. Apollo jumped; he almost forgot that it was Athena beside him and not Mercury.

Viollo nodded.

"She's not lying," Athena told Apollo. "This ties up with the version of events that happened that evening."

Prosecutor Cobra cut in. **Objection!** "Witness, let me ask you one thing to give a smoke cloud to the defense."

Apollo slumped, his horns from his hair drooping. ("_Smoke cloud? You're supposed to be a snake, not a ninja!"_)

"Was the coffee you saw full or empty?"

"W-What for…?"

Prosecutor Cobra glanced at the defense. "Just… clarifying."

"What is she trying to scheme?" Athena hissed.

"The coffee cup… was empty," Viollo answered.

(_"It was empty?"_)

Prosecutor Cobra turned to the defense. "Do you now see it? Do you now see the fatal contradiction in your theory, Attorney Justice?"

"A fatal contradiction… AH!"

"You argued that the coffee was already laced with poison before the maestro performed on stage. But what if the coffee was laced before the actual performance of the play… and the maestro had already ingested it beforehand?"

Apollo flinched. "… NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The courtroom was filled with murmurs of shock. They couldn't believe what the prosecution said.

"So… so how? How did the Maestro continue performing… if he ingested the poison already?" Apollo muttered, now scrambling for answers.

"I can answer that," came a confident voice from the Courtroom doorway.

All heads turned to the doorway. A confident-looking was holding a laminated photograph on his hand and a cellphone in another. "The defense would like to present two pieces of evidence."

"Mercury!"

"You…" Prosecutor Cobra hissed.

"Me," Mercury said tauntingly. "And while you guys were trying to chase words around, I was up stalking some people in the internet. Not that you'd get it the wrong way." Mercury handed the photograph to the bailiff. The bailiff went to the projector and had the photograph projected on the screen. "Apollo, I'd like you to find anything unusual or strange about this photograph."

The photograph projected contained four people posing for a photograph. The photograph contained a smiling Maestro Stravius Cord, an excited-looking Freddy Recter, and two performers: Octavius Tenorio holding his staff and wearing his suit as King Memento XIII, and another performer that neither attorney could identify immediately. But the second performer was wearing a purple elegant-looking suit that had a brooch shaped like a spade in a deck of cards. Apollo checked the background. The maestro's dresser could be seen along with a cup of coffee in it. The maestro's violin (with his signature) could also be seen at the right side of the photograph. The timestamp at the bottom read 03/07 7:22 PM.

(_"Something strange or unusual... Is there something like that in the photograph that could somehow overturn the witness's claim?_)

After examining the photograph carefully, Apollo turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, there is something in that photograph that does not agree with what the witness said."

**Objection!** "Care to explain what it is while you're still clouded by smoke?"

Apollo ignored the prosecutor's taunts. "The witness claimed that the coffee was empty. But in this photograph, this part here does not agree with her testimony." **Take that!** "If you take a look at the photograph, the cup of coffee… is somehow full again!"

The Judge peered at the photograph then blinked. "Y-You're right!"

**Objection!** "Surely, you're not suggesting that the coffee cup would fill itself," Prosecutor Cobra said sarcastically.

Apollo shook his head. "All we have to do is to think rationally. The coffee that she saw when she entered the Maestro's room… was not poisoned at all." He pointed at the photograph. "The coffee shown in the photograph…" He pounded his fists on the table for dramatic effect then pointed at the prosecutor, "… is already laced with _atroquinine!_"

Prosecutor Cobra was sweating bullets. She snarled angrily as she clawed the air in front of her. "AAAAAAAAGH!"

"That… is a possibility," the Judge announced.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra was getting uncomfortable. "If the coffee cup the witness saw was empty and the coffee cup here in this photograph is full, then explain to the Court what happened?"

Apollo already knew the answer. He smiled confidently as he folded his arms. "Again, think rationally. The only way that the coffee cup would be filled once again is if… someone else brought it to the Maestro's room."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Sorry for the long update! School is already back; and as a teacher, I had to comply with some requirements, so for the past week I couldn't do any updates. I hope this chapter will serve as an apology._

_It seems like the movement of the poisoned coffee will be the issue in the trial. If the poisoned coffee was brought to the Maestro's room, the question then is: where did it come from? And what is the second piece of evidence Mercury will present? Take note that there is still some noise level remaining. Another testimony will occur in the next chapter, so stay updated!_

_PowerZone_


End file.
